Opération True Love
by MissLow
Summary: (Post 2x22) Greg et Tamarra n'ont pas pu s'enfuir avec Henry, en se servant du haricot magique, grâce à l'intervention de Regina. 3 mois après, le calme et la sérénité sont revenus dans la petite ville de Storybrooke et tout les habitants semblent heureux. Tous, sauf un. /!\ SWANQUEEN /!\
1. Capitulation

**Hey, hey, hey mes loulous ! Comment allez-vous? Moi ça va... la reprise des cours a été dure après 2 semaines de congés mais bon, faut ce qui faut ^^ le retour au campus m'a fait du bien, mais c'était pas le cas pour mon foie :'D...**

**Je voulais encore vous remercier pour les nombreux follow, review, mises en favoris pour ma précédente FF "Protection Rapprochée" je ne pensais pas que j'aurais un tel succès et toutes vos reviews, notamment pour l'épilogue, m'ont beaucoup touchée :')... Sans oublier les passées 37 000 vues ! Vous avez tout donnés ! Alors merci encore, j'ai définitivement les meilleurs lecteurs ! *Fière***

**Bref ! Voici une nouvelle histoire SQ qui vous plaira je l'espère :$, en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Capitulation... **

_3 mois s'étaient déroulés depuis qu'Henry avait été sauvé des griffes de Greg et Tamarra avant qu'ils n'ouvrent le portail. Car Regina dans un acte de génie avait récupéré, grâce à sa magie, le haricot que Greg s'apprêtait à lancé à l'eau. Les empêchant ainsi une quelconque chance de s'échapper. Greg et Tamara avaient été immédiatement arrêtés et enfermés au service de psychiatrie de l'hôpital de la ville, temporairement, le temps que le conseil se mette d'accord sur leur sentence._

_À Storybrooke, la vie avait repris son cours. Regina et la famille Charming avaient réglés leurs différents, et le calme régnait au sein de la petite ville. __Henry vivait en alternance chez ses mères, une semaine chez une puis chez l'autre et passait beaucoup de temps avec son grand-père paternel, M. Gold alias Rumplestiltskin, pour que le garçon en apprenne plus son père, qu'Emma avait vu disparaître quelques mois plutôt. _

_Cela réconfortait Rumple de parler de Bae à son petit-fils, il l'avait l'impression d'honorer sa mémoire et donc, dans un sens, de le faire vivre à leurs côtés. Et même si Regina n'était pas sûre d'approuver ce choix, tout comme Emma, n'avait put se résoudre à empêcher son fils de connaître son père, chacune lui devait bien ça._

_Et bien que les personnages des contes de fées avaient vu les changements de la Reine déchue, ils restaient tout de même sceptiques quand à sa sincérité. Avait-elle une idée maléfique derrière la tête ? Préparait-elle un mauvais tour dans le but de récupérer son fils ? Beaucoup se posaient la question, mais personne n'en parlait. Et Regina le savait. Le sentait. _

_Elle n'osait plus trop s'aventurer dans les rues qu'elle avait bâtie quand elle avait lancé sa malédiction. Les rares fois où elle sortait de chez elle, était pour aller faire ses courses, ou bien pour se rendre au réunion du conseil qui était à présent à la tête de la ville. Heureusement, elle avait encore son mot à dire, elle n'avait pas tout perdu. _

_Ses contacts avec le monde extérieur étaient donc limités. Sa vie social en avait pris un coup. Son fils n'était chez elle qu'une semaine sur deux, et lorsqu'il n'était pas là, le temps semblait s'alourdir, la maison n'avait plus de vie, et Regina se sentait terriblement seule._

_Heureusement, ses jours étaient plus vivant lorsque Henry était chez elle. Elle avait considérablement changé de comportement vis-à-vis de lui. Elle le gâtait autant que possible. L'ayant presque perdu après qu'elle se soit associée avec sa mère, à présent décédée, elle avait réalisé à quel point son fils était toute sa vie. Qu'elle n'avait que lui. _

_Emma Swan quand à elle, apprenait à vivre en famille. N'ayant plus de « méchant » en ville, elle pouvait laisser son rôle de Sauveur au placard pour enfin vivre sa vie auprès de ses parents et de son fils. _

_Courtisée par Hook, ces deux-ci accumulaient les soirées. Mais à chaque fois, en tout bien tout honneur. Ils affrontaient chacun le deuil d'avoir perdu Neal et se réconfortaient mutuellement en passant du temps ensemble au Rabbit Hole à rire, boire et danser. Et même si, depuis plusieurs semaines, Hook essayait de se montrer plus entreprenant lorsque la blonde et lui se dandinaient sur la piste de danse, Emma finissait toujours par se crisper et à sortir une excuse pour les séparer._

* * *

_3 mois passèrent donc et Henry, alors que tout le monde semblaient heureux et comblés, ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que ce n'était pas forcément le cas pour sa mère. _

_Lorsque sa mère biologique venait le déposer chez sa mère adoptive, elle ne traînait jamais bien longtemps. Ayant toujours un prétexte pour ne pas s'attarder, Henry avait finit par remarquer que sa mère semblait toujours déçue lorsque la blonde lui annonçait, sur le pas de sa porte, qu'elle partait. _

_Il savait que Regina n'éprouvait plus aucune haine pour sa mère biologique. Au début il pensait que Regina avait finit par apprécier la blonde, qu'elle la considérait plus comme une amie que comme une ennemie. _

_Puis un soir, Emma venait de l'avoir déposé alors que ces deux-ci avaient joués toute la journée dans la neige, Regina avait envoyé son fils se prendre un bain chaud pour ne pas qu'il tombe malade et à peine l'avait-elle fait qu'Emma repartait. Elle avait donc refermé la porte, s'était dirigée vers le salon, servie un verre de cidre, puis s'était assise sur son fauteuil et avait bu une gorgée avant de fondre en larme. _

_Henry, qui était en haut du palier, pouvait très bien entendre sa mère pleurer. Il avait eut de la peine pour elle. Mais n'avait pas osé l'approcher et lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. _

_Il se décida donc à résoudre ce mystère. Pourquoi Diable sa mère semblait si malheureuse alors que tout s'arrangeait et qu'il était chez elle pour la semaine ? Et comme par hasard, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait dans cette état, c'était lorsqu'Emma le ramenait chez elle. Il décida donc de mener l'enquête. Il était déterminé à comprendre ce qui attristait autant sa mère_

_Tout au long de la semaine il avait observé le comportement de Regina __et n'y vit rien "d'anormal". Regina semblait heureuse lorsque son fils et elle partageaient des moments de complicité comme la fois où ils avaient montés un bonhomme de neige dans le jardin ou encore lorsqu'ils s'étaient réchauffés devant un bon feu de cheminé avec un film à la télé. Sa mère souriait, comme jamais elle ne l'aurait fait auparavant en sa présence. Malheureusement, il se devait aussi d'aller en cours, les deux dernières semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Son temps d'observation était donc limités. Puisqu'il n'avait qu'une semaine à passer chez la brune. Et tout avait l'air d'aller pour le mieux. _

_Après sa semaine chez la brune puis celle chez la blonde, il était enfin en vacances. C'était donc à Emma de venir le déposer une nouvelle fois chez Regina, alors il observa à nouveau le comportement de Regina et c'est là qu'il y vit un changement. À présent il en était certain, cela avait un rapport avec sa mère biologique. Car dès que Regina ouvrait la porte le sourire qu'elle arborait illuminait son visage. Mais ce sourire disparaissait à la seconde où Emma s'en allait. _

_Il rentra donc chez lui après que la blonde lui ait ébouriffé les cheveux, suivit de sa mère qui referma la porte en douceur. _

- Est-ce que ça va Maman ? _Demanda-t-il innocemment._

- Oui... pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas tu sembles... triste.

- Je t'assure que je vais bien. Tu montes tes affaires dans ta chambre ? Je vais commencer à préparer le dîner.

_La brune s'éloigna pour se rendre à la cuisine alors que le petit brun montait les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre pour déposer sa valise au pied de son lit avant de faire demi-tour aussi vite. Pas question de laisser sa mère se défiler une nouvelle fois._

_Lorsqu'il redescendit, il alla jusqu'à la cuisine où la brune, qui l'avait entendu descendre, avait séché ses larmes du revers de sa main et tentait tant bien que mal de sourire._

- Maman, j'ai remarqué que tu étais triste depuis quelques temps... _Dit-il en prenant place sur l'un des haut tabouret qui meublait la pièce._

- Triste ? Mais pas du tout..._ clama-t-elle faussement tout en se redressant. Typiquement elle._

- Alors pourquoi pleurs-tu ?

- Je ne...

- Maman, je sais que tu as pleuré, d'ailleurs ta joue est encore humide...

- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure, je vais bien.

- C'est Emma, c'est ça ?

- Quoi Emma ? _Fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux tout regardant son fils._

- Tu l'aimes, hein ? _Demanda-t-il dans un sourire sincère._

- Je... Non je n'aime pas Miss Swan ! Il est vrai que nos rapport ont changés mais pas à ce point ! Non mais ça va pas de dire de telle choses ?!

- Maman... Nier ne servira à rien. j'ai bien comprit, et je ne te jugerai pas. Mais je t'en prie, ne me mens plus. Tu m'en as fait la promesse...

_Regina qui en avait plus qu'assez de toujours devoir se montrer forte et sans faille, finit par craquer en éclatant en sanglot. Alors Henry vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il restèrent comme ça quelques minutes afin de laisser la brune extérioriser ce mal qui la rongeait avant que celle-ci n'essuie à nouveau ses larmes._

- Je suis une cause perdue ! Emma ne voudra jamais de moi Henry... Pour elle je ne suis que la femme qui l'a privée d'une enfance heureuse auprès de ses parents. Et je le mérite ! Emma est quelqu'un de bien, elle mérite bien mieux que moi mon chéri...

- Dis pas ça Maman... tu as changée, tu n'es plus l'Evil Queen !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça change Henry ? J'ai tout de même fait du mal autour de moi, énormément de mal... et je ne peux pas effacer toutes mes erreurs en un claquement de doigts... Et puis Emma est bien trop occupée à traîner avec Hook ! Je n'ai aucune chance avec elle... et... et je crois que c'est bien mieux comme ça... Et puis tu imagines toi, La Sauveuse et l'Evil Queen ? Pourquoi pas Ruby et Leroy dans ce cas-là !

- Et ben c'est justement pour ça que j'y crois ! Maman, Emma et toi vous êtes liées, je le vois, dès que vous êtes ensemble il y a... il y a ce truc qui se passe et... si être avec Emma signifie avoir ta fin heureuse alors je veux que vous soyez ensemble...

-Je ne mérite pas ma fin heureuse Henry... j'ai... j'ai fait bien trop de mal autour de moi...

- Oui c'est vrai. Tu as fait du mal, beaucoup de mal, autour de toi. Mais maintenant tu essaies de te racheter. Tu as cette seconde chance et tu la saisis. Ne gâche pas tout Maman, tu as besoin d'amour pour avancer... Et si c'est Emma que tu as choisi tu te dois de lui dire !

- Non mais tu t'entends ? Tu me vois moi aller la trouver et lui dire « Miss SWan, vous accepteriez un dîner en tête à tête avec moi, car je veux que vous sachiez que je vous aime ? » Non. Sûrement pas... parce que ce n'est pas de l'amour ! Seulement une lubie... peut-être qu'inconsciemment je la jalouse, et qu'au lieu de vouloir être à sa place, je l'envie...

- Maman, tu sais... Emma ressent peut-être la même chose pour toi...

- Je ne crois pas non... Elle ne me parle pratiquement pas, sauf quand il s'agit de toi. Elle n'accepte jamais de prendre un verre lorsqu'elle te dépose. Et puis si je l'intéresserait vraiment, elle ne s'embêterait pas à prétendre entretenir une certaine relation avec ce pirate...

- Ils sont amis tu sais... C'est Emma qui me l'as dit. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, elle aussi m'a promit de toujours me dire la vérité... Elle m'a promit qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux... que ça lui faisait juste du bien d'avoir un ami avec qui discuter.

- Et même si c'est le cas... cela ne veut pas dire que la personne avec qui elle veut être, c'est moi.

- Et si on essayait de le découvrir, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Ah oui et comment, petit futé ?

- Dans trois jours c'est Noël, et comme on va le fêter toi et moi chez mes grand-parents, c'est l'occasion où jamais de te rapprocher d'elle !

- Me rapprocher d'elle ? Avec tes grand-parents dans la même pièce ? Henry tu es tombé sur la tête ou bien...

- Non je suis sérieux ! _La coupa-t-il._ Mais si tu as vraiment peur de leur réaction on pourrait essayer autre chose ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Demain, tu vas inviter Emma à venir manger ici, tu lui diras que c'est moi qui vous veux toute les deux pour moi seul. Elle dira pas non...

_La brune sembla réfléchir quelques seconde avant de fermer les yeux et d'hocher la tête positivement._

- Super !

- Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne saurai quoi lui dire...

- Tu n'as qu'à lui poser des questions, montre lui que tu t'intéresses à elle !

- Pourrais-tu me dire depuis quand tu as tant grandit, toi ?_ Dit-elle en lui caressant affectueusement la joue._

- Maman, je vais avoir 12 ans... Je suis plus un bébé là...

- C'est vrai. Mais tu es sûr que... que c'est ce qu'il faut vraiment que je fasse ?

- Sûr et certain ! Et tu sais quoi, on va donner un nom de code à notre mission...

- « Notre mission » ?

- Oui ! Comme je le faisais avec Emma pour briser la malédiction sans que tu ne le saches !

- Ah... et as-tu une idée en tête ?

- Ouais... tellement évident qu'Emma ne s'en rendra même pas compte !

- ?

- Opération « True Love ».

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà vous l'aurez comprit cette fois, ce sera à Regina de conquérir Emma :D... J'avais envie de changer pour une fois ^^**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche pour une suite ;)... D'ailleurs cette suite devrait arriver ce weekend, si j'ai le temps de l'écrire, mais normalement ça devrait être bon ;)**

**En attendant de connaître vos réactions, je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi et je vous fais de gros bisous, à bientôt ! **


	2. Un vrai jeu d'enfant

**Bonjour mes loulous ! Alors la forme, c'est le weekend en plus :D**

**Je voulais vous dire mille mercis pour l'accueil que vous m'avez fait avec cette nouvelle fic, je ne pensais pas que l'idée que ce soit Regina qui prenne les devants vous plaise autant ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette suite ! Car 30 reviews en un chapitre ça fout la pression mine de rien ^^... Du coup j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira ! :)**

**Alors , évidemment, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'Emma saute au cou de notre Reine préférée dans ce chapitre-ci... Ça serait trop facile sinon, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire, vous vous en doutez ^^ **

**Bref sur ce, je vous laisse lire et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas ;) Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un vrai jeu d'enfant...**

_Une fois leur discussion close, Regina envoya son fils prendre sa douche alors qu'elle retournait à la confection de leur repas. Elle avait choisi un gigot d'agneau accompagné de pommes aux airelles et des patates vapeurs. Tandis que le tout était en train de cuir, elle se dirigea vers son salon, prit son téléphone fixe dans ses mains et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil._

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ! _S'emporta-t-elle en se relevant pour aller reposer son téléphone. _C'est une mauvaise idée, elle n'acceptera pas... _dit-elle le visage triste._

_Et alors qu'elle reposait l'appareil sur son combiné, elle se tourna pour retourner dans sa cuisine sans faire un pas, puis se laissa aller et repris le téléphone dans sa main."Un vrai jeu d'enfant" se dit-elle pour se donner du courage. Elle rechercha le nom de la blonde dans le répertoire puis approcha l'engin à son oreille et attendit. Au bout de trois tonalités, la blonde répondit._

- Regina ? Que se passe-t-il, un problème avec Henry ?

- Non, non du tout... heum, excusez-moi de vous appelez si tardivement Miss Swan, mais Henry souhaiterait que vous veniez dîner demain soir._ Demanda-t-elle un zeste enthousiaste. S'en rendant compte, elle se ressaisi aussi vite. _Si vous n'avez rien de prévus avec Hook évidemment...

- Non je n'ai rien de prévus. Seulement je ne voudrais pas vous déranger alors...

- Si c'était le cas, je ne vous inviterais pas !_ La coupa-t-elle légèrement agacée contre le fait qu'Emma n'ait pas immédiatement accepté et contre elle-même pour s'être laissée emporter une nouvelle fois._

- Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas parce qu'Henry vous l'a demandé ? Parce que si c'est le cas vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire que j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu...

- Miss Swan, non. Ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'il me l'a demandé. J'aimerais que nous entretenions une relation... _elle pensa « intime » mais se retint..._ amicale.

- Heu... oui pourquoi pas. Quelle heure ?

_« Pourquoi pas ? » se redit mentalement la brune, se perdant ainsi dans ses pensées. _

- Regina ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui... heu.. 19h00.

- Ok, vous voulez que j'apporte quelque chose ? Vin ou, je sais pas, dites-moi.

- Non ça ira, merci. Bonne soirée Miss Swan, à demain. _Répondit-elle sur un ton neutre, semblant complètement ailleurs. _

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi, à demain.

_Regina entendit la blonde raccrocher et resta interdite quelques minutes, alors que son fils redescendait d'avoir pris sa douche. _

_Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il vit sa mère debout, le téléphone toujours collé à sa joue, et les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire face. _

_Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ne l'avait probablement pas entendu s'approcher d'elle non plus. _

- Maman ?_ Dit-il, inquiet de l'état de veille de sa mère_.

- Oui... _fit-elle le regard dans le vague. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as appelé Emma ?

- Oui...

- Elle a dit non ?

_Sur cette question la brune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se ressaisissant en secouant légèrement la tête avant de poser son regard sur son fils avec incompréhension. _

- Je disais... elle a dit non ?

- Si. Elle a accepté.

- Bah alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Parce qu'Emma ne ressent définitivement pas la même chose que moi...

- Quoi tu lui as dit ?!

- Non bien sûr que non ! _Dit-elle en reposant le téléphone sur son socle avant de regagner la cuisine pour surveiller la cuisson du repas. _

- Bah alors comment tu le sais ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Mets la table s'il te plaît.

- Mais comment ?

- Henry... s'il te plaît... C'était une mauvaise idée de l'appeler, de t'en parler surtout, j'aurais dû garder ça pour moi !

_Henry comprit que sa mère se refermait sur elle-même une nouvelle fois, alors il s'approcha d'elle alors que celle-ci était face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur son jardin, les mains posées sur le plan de table, se retenant de pleurer. Il l'enlaça de ces petit bras et la brune fondit en larme._

- Emma ne me considère déjà pas comme une amie Henry... si c'était le cas... elle n'aurait pas agis de cette manière...

- Quoi quelle manière ? Justement ! C'est peut-être parce qu'elle aussi t'aime qu'elle ne sait pas être ton amie !

- Peut-être comme tu dis, mais on n'en sais rien. Et puis crois-moi, elle ne ressent pas la même chose. _Dit-elle en prenant un mouchoir pour essuyer les larmes sous ses yeux et sur ses joues. _

- Mais elle vient ?

- Oui. Demain soir à 19h00.

- Bien ça nous laisse la journée pour réfléchir à ce que tu vas lui dire !

- Comment ça ce que je vais lui dire ?

- Ben faut que tu essaies de lui montrer tes bons côtés ! Mais tu sais Emma les connaît déjà sinon elle ne t'aurait pas défendue tant de fois ! C'est vrai quoi, quand tout le monde a su qui tu étais, elle a été la seule à vouloir te protéger. Elle a toujours vu le bon côté en toi Maman... je suis sûr, que d'une certaine manière... elle t'aime bien elle aussi.

- Mais c'est parce qu'elle est comme ça... Ta mère voit le bien qu'il y a en chacun. Je n'ai pas fait exception à la règle voilà tout... Et puis c'est son côté chevaleresque qui a fait qu'elle m'a protégée comme tu dis... et je suis certaine qu'elle l'a fait uniquement pour toi.

- Ça tu n'en sais rien !

- Mais toi non plus mon chéri... aller va mettre la table s'il te plaît.

_Le petit garçon baissa la tête en voyant sa mère renoncer. La brune était persuadée qu'Emma n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle, et cela avait suffit à lui faire baisser les bras. Alors il s'exécuta, et alla dans la salle à manger pour mettre la table._

* * *

_Durant le repas, ils ne se disaient pas un mot, Regina mangeait à peine, l'appétit coupé d'avoir réalisé que ses sentiments étaient sans nul doute pas réciproque, pendant qu'Henry réfléchissait à une stratégie afin de faire changer d'avis sa mère. _

- Tu sais Maman... je ne t'ai jamais vu renoncer. Tu t'es toujours battue pour avoir ce que tu voulais...

- Mais là c'est différent mon chéri. C'est comme avec toi. Je te voulais pour moi seule, mais tu n'es pas quelque chose, tu existes, tu vis. Et c'est pareil avec Emma. Je ne peux pas l'obliger de m'aimer comme j'ai essayé de le faire avec toi.

- Moi je reste convaincu que tu devrais essayer.

- Mais essayer quoi ? Tu la connais mieux que moi... tu sais qu'elle n'est pas du genre à...

- ... à s'ouvrir aux autres, à l'amour ?

- Oui. Tout comme moi... on est pareil à ce niveau là elle et moi.

- Ben raison de plus ! Vous avez des points en commun, et vous êtes pareilles sur certains points. Si l'une de vous ne veut pas se décider à faire le premier pas, alors ils ne se passera jamais rien entre vous ! Maman... tu sais... quand je suis chez Emma, elle rigole et joue avec moi... mais de la nuit, parfois je redescends boire un verre d'eau, et je la vois assise sur le divan, elle a du mal à s'endormir, et... je crois qu'elle n'est pas heureuse... tout comme toi.

- Mais je suis heureuse... quand tu es là...

- Et je crois que c'est pareil avec Emma ! Alors réfléchis, si vous vous mettez ensemble, elle viendra vivre ici ?! Et donc je serai toujours à la maison avec vous deux !

- Henry, Henry... ne t'emballe pas trop s'il te plaît... Déjà pour que je me « mette » avec Emma... il faudrait que j'arrive à lui parler, disons, normalement. Et pour qu'elle emménage ici, on en est encore très loin...

- Et bien demain ce sera ta chance ! Montre-lui, prouve-lui que tu as vraiment changé !

_Regina semblait réfléchir et son fils la regardait de ses yeux de biche suppliant, alors elle expira une grande fois, et son fils fit un « yesss ! » en levant légèrement les bras en signe de victoire._

- Mais encore une fois, je t'en prie ne t'emballe pas...

- D'accord !

_Et le reste du repas se passa tranquillement. Une fois terminé, Henry aida sa mère à débarrasser puis elle l'autorisa, puisque c'était les vacances, de regarder un film, celui qu'il voulait._

_Il choisi donc de mettre le dernier Iron Man et s'installa à côté de sa mère sur le canapé installé juste en face de l'écran de télévision. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur le crâne de son fils._

_Elle ne suivit pas grand chose au film, plongée dans ses pensées, elle imaginait mentalement un nombre incalculable de scénario possible pour le dîner qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Elle se demandait aussi ce qu'elle pourrait porter. Comment elle se coifferait, le repas qu'elle compterait cuisiner, la vaisselle qu'elle utiliserait pour décorer sa table... elle devait mettre ses chances de son côté. Même si elle savait très bien que ses nombreux détails ne se verrait certainement pas aux yeux de la blonde. Mais quand même. On ne sait jamais._

_Une fois le film terminé, c'est Henry qui la sortit de ses pensées en se redressant pour aller éteindre le lecteur DVD après avoir embrassé sa mère sur la joue et de lui avoir souffler un « bonne nuit Maman » dans un sourire. Il remonta ensuite dans sa chambre et alla se coucher._

_Regina ne traîna pas non plus, elle savait que la journée du lendemain ne serait pas de tout repos, alors elle ne tarda pas à aller se mettre au lit._

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, Henry se réveilla avec une bonne odeur sucrée qui envahissait ses narines, le mettant immédiatement de bonne humeur. Il se leva de son lit, enfila ses pantoufle et descendit à la cuisine pour tomber sur sa mère en pleine préparation du petit déjeuner._

- Bonjour Maman...

- Bonjour mon chéri... bien dormi ?

- Oui... et toi ?

- Bien aussi, merci. Je t'ai fait du pain perdu, et ton chocolat est déjà prêt, installe-toi.

- Merci Maman...

- Tiens bon appétit... _dit-elle en lui plaçant une assiette garnie devant lui._

- Je te laisse manger, je vais me doucher, dès que tu as fini, va te laver et te préparer toi aussi. On a des courses à faire.

- D'accord !

_En fin de journée, au alentours de 17 heures 30, après avoir fait leur courses et passé la journée à jouer à divers jeux de société, Regina prépara son repas, Henry n'avait pas abordé le sujet Emma une seule fois et Regina l'en avait remercié intérieurement. Il avait bien remarqué que sa mère était suffisamment nerveuse et que cela était donc inutile d'en rajouter._

_Au menu de ce soir, rôti de bœuf et sa sauce au poivre, accompagné d'haricot vapeur et d'une purée de patate douce, et comme dessert, Regina avait opté pour un quatre-quart au citron, même si à la base elle aurait voulut un dessert à base de pommes mais Regina s'était ravisée, pour ne pas qu'il y ait de gêne avec Emma._

_Son repas prêt, elle enfourna le rôti, mit les patate et les haricot à feux doux puis alla se prendre une douche._

_Elle avait choisi une tenue simple, fidèle à elle-même, elle portait une robe tailleur, blanche sur le haut du corps jusqu'au buste puis le reste de sa tenue était noire et retombait sur le haut de ses genoux, laissant apparaître un magnifique décolleté au niveau de sa poitrine, juste ce qu'il fallait, ainsi que ses fins mollets. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en un somptueux brushing, des bijoux discrets à ses oreilles et autour de son cou. Un maquillage qui mettait suffisamment son visage en valeur, un peu de parfum à la pomme, son préféré, sur son cou, faisant d'elle la femme la plus désirable au monde._

_Une fois prête, elle redescendit à la cuisine où son fils l'attendait._

- Wouah Maman... tu es magnifique.

- C'est gentil merci... tu n'es pas mal non plus mon fils. _Dit-elle dans un clin d'œil qui le fit sourire._

_En effet le jeune homme avait mis son plus beau pantalon noir et la chemise marine que sa mère lui avait acheté lors de son dernier anniversaire. Il avait aussi passé un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux et cela suffisait à dire qu'il était bien le fils de Regina Mills._

_Regina s'occupa des derniers préparatifs de sa table avec l'aide d'Henry, ils mirent ainsi le beau service en argent de la brune, sur une nappe blanche étincelante. Il ne fallait pas trop en faire sinon Emma finirait par se douter de quelque chose et risquerait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Alors que le but de se dîner était tout d'abord de donner une chance à Regina de prouver à Emma que celle-ci changeait réellement, qu'elle n'avait pas d'idées noires derrière la tête._

* * *

_Lorsque 19 heure s'afficha sur la grande horloge qui meublait la pièce du salon, Regina et Henry entendirent la sonnette de l'entrée retentir. Au moins Emma était à l'heure._

_Regina se regarda une dernière fois devant l'un de ses nombreux miroirs, jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui lui leva son pouce pour l'encourager, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte principale. Elle inspira une grande fois afin d'expirer tout son stress puis ouvrit la porte dans un sourire chaleureux. _

- Miss Swan.

- Regina.

_La blonde répondit à son sourire, quoi que le sien semblait quelque peu gêné, et lui tendit une bouteille de vin rouge. _

- Je sais que vous m'aviez dit de ne rien apporter, mais je n'aime pas arriver les mains vides.

- Ce sera parfait pour accompagner le dîner, merci. _Fit-elle en prenant la bouteille que lui tendait la blonde._ Je vous en prie Miss Swan, entrez.

_Elle s'écarta pour laisser Emma pénétrer l'intérieur de sa résidence puis referma la porte non sans jeter un coup d'œil au postérieur de la blonde qui retirait sa veste. _

- Laissez je vais vous débarrasser. _Dit Regina en s'approchant de la blonde pour lui prendre sa veste et la déposer sur le porte manteau. _

_Regina pu remarquer que pour l'occasion, Emma avait laissé tomber ses débardeurs, pulls à col roulé en laine ou autre, pour revêtir une blouse en coton rouge qui retombait au niveau de ses seins, les cachant tout de même certes, et avait abandonné ses sempiternels jeans et bottes bons marchés pour une jupes courtes noire en tissus fin, une paires de bas noire, elle aussi, et une paire d'escarpin, tout comme Regina. Et cette tenue ravie la brune au plus haut point. La blonde était presque sur son trente-et-un._

- Merci...

- Salut Emma !

- Salut Gamin... alors la forme ?

- Yep ! Et toi ?

- Pareil... _répondit-elle sans grande conviction alors que Regina les invita à passer dans le salon. _

- Je reviens tout de suite, je vais jeter un coup d'oeil au repas. _Annonça Regina dans un sourire qui troubla la blonde et qui fit sourire leur fils. _

_Emma et Henry prirent donc place sur les fauteuils qui se trouvait près d'eux et Emma regarda tout autour d'elle._

- Alors Gamin, je te manquais déjà que tu voulais que je vienne manger ici ? _S'amusa gentiment la blonde._

- Non c'est juste que je voulais mes mamans pour moi tout seul pour une soirée.

- D'accord.. Mais Regina... elle l'a prit comment quand tu lui as demandé... ?

- Elle a dit oui tout de suite ! Tu sais Maman fait vraiment des efforts pour changer...

- Je sais... _répondit sa mère en soupirant légèrement, faisant s'interroger le jeune garçon._

- Voilà, nous pouvons passer à table... _lança la brune en entrant de la pièce. _

_Henry se leva le premier, suivit par Emma et tout les trois se dirigèrent vers la table de la salle à manger où Regina venait de déposer les différents plats. _

- Dites donc, ça sent drôlement bon... _Fit Emma en prenant place autour de la table._

- Merci. Je nous ai préparé un rôti de bœuf, Henry m'a dit que c'est ce que vous préfériez. _Fit-elle dans un large sourire. _

- Heu... oui c'est vrai... _dit-elle gênée._ Fallait pas vous donnez tant de mal vous savez... mais c'est gentil, merci.

- Avec plaisir... Je peux vous charger d'ouvrir la bouteille de vin pendant que je sers ?

- Heu oui, oui bien sûr ! _Fit la blonde en se levant pour récupérer la bouteille et le tire-bouchon que lui tendait Regina._

_Les doigts de la Sauveuse effleurèrent ceux de Regina et cette dernière, sentit comme un frisson parcourir tout son bras. Automatiquement elle regarda ailleurs alors qu'Emma retournait devant sa place pour ouvrir la bouteille. Mais Regina ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Emma avait ressenti leur contact de la même manière qu'elle ou non. En tout cas Emma ne la regardait pas non plus. Peut-être était-ce pour ça ? Ou bien parce qu'elle n'était pas habituées à « se toucher » et qu'elle en était gênée ? Ou alors ça ne voulais rien dire du tout. Et cela énervait un peu Regina, elle ne supportait pas ne pas savoir._

_Le repas se passa tranquillement, Henry tentait de faire la conversation, essayant de faire intervenir ses deux mères. Il tendait des perches à Regina pour que celle-ci réplique à la blonde, mais à chaque fois, Regina déviait son appel et partait sur autre chose._

_Emma trouvait la situation très étrange. Peu habituée d'être reçue chez la brune pour un dîner, elle voyait les regard que son fils envoyait à la brune et celle-ci lui répondre par un regard fuyant. Elle savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose, mais ne savait pas quoi. Mais elle comptait bien le découvrir._

_Au moment de passer au dessert, Regina se leva avec Henry pour commencer à débarrasser la table et alors qu'Henry partait déjà avec son assiette vers la cuisine, Regina s'avança vers la blonde pour se saisir de son assiette et l'empiler sur la sienne._

- Oh attendez, je vais vous aider. _Fit Emma en se levant à son tour pour porter les assiettes mais Regina mis ses mains sur celles de la blonde pour les récupérer._

- Non... vous... _elles se regardèrent toutes les deux l'espace d'une seconde et Emma cru voir la brune rougir légèrement_. Vous êtes mon invité. Ce n'est pas à vous de le faire. Mais c'est gentil, merci.

_Emma laissa donc la brune prendre la vaisselle entre ses mains et se rassit, perplexe alors que Regina filait dans la cuisine où son fils mettait son assiette et ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselles. _

_Il vit sa mère arriver presque en furie et lui demanda immédiatement ce qu'il n'allait pas. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maman ?_ Fit-il à voix basse. _

- Rien... je... débarrasse le reste de la table s'il te plaît.

_Il ne répliqua pas et s'exécuta en silence alors que Regina ferma les yeux et inspira une longue fois pour se calmer. _

- Ressaisi-toi Mills... _se dit-elle._ Reviens sur terre...

_Elle resta là quelques minutes alors que son fils avait fait les deux allés et retours qui lui étaient nécessaire pour finir de déblayer la table. _

_Regina elle, prépara son gâteau, trois petites assiettes et leurs cuillères, qu'elle donna à son fils pour qu'il les emmène à la salle à manger, tandis qu'elle le suivait avec le dessert. _

- Maman a fait un quatre-quart au citron !_ Lança-t-il à la blonde. _Tu verras il est super bon !

_Regina sourit tendrement en regardant son fils, il faisait tant d'effort pour l'aider, et Emma lui sourit aussi, mais d'amusement. _

- En même tant vu ses compétences culinaires, ça ne m'étonne pas ! _Lança-t-elle faisant rougir légèrement la brune qui déposa le plat au centre de la table avant de le découper minutieusement afin de le servir. _

_Après le dessert, Henry fit mine d'être fatigué et demanda à quitter la table pour aller se coucher. Regina accepta et celui-ci se leva pour embrasser ses deux mères avant de monter dans sa chambre. _

_Une fois seules, Regina débarrassa à nouveau la table et Emma insista pour l'aider. Cette fois, Regina ne rechigna pas et laissa faire la blonde. _

- Voulez-vous un dernier verre avant de rentrer chez vous Shérif ? _Proposa Regina une fois qu'elles eut terminé. _

- Volontiers oui. Mais un seul, je ne voudrais pas m'en prendre aux panneaux de circulations une nouvelle fois... _fit-elle en se passant une main derrière la nuque, faisant sourire la brune qui se dirigea vers son mini-bar pour leurs servir un dernier verre. _

_Elles allèrent ensuite dans le salon où elles s'étaient retrouvées seules pour la première fois, lorsqu'Emma avait ramené Henry de Boston._

- Alors Shérif... j'espère que mon repas fut à la hauteur de vos espérances ? _Lança-t-elle pour débuter la conversation._

- Oh que oui ! Vous êtes définitivement un Chef...

- Je vous remercie.

- C'est gentil à vous de m'avoir reçue ce soir.

- Merci d'avoir accepté...

_Elle regardèrent chacune leur verre, semblant le trouver très intéressant à ce moment-là, ne trouvant pas d'autre sujet de conversation pour l'instant._

_Après une bonne gorgée, Emma releva son regard vers la brune qui était assise en face d'elle._

- Vous savez... Henry m'a dit que vous faisiez beaucoup d'effort, et il y a encore quelques temps, je le voyais moi aussi... mais depuis...

- Depuis que j'ai pactisé avec ma mère...

- Ouais... je dois vous avouer que j'ai du mal à vous faire confiance, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas... mais j'ai du mal.

- C'est compréhensible.

- Maintenant je peux comprendre que comme vous aimiez votre mère, vous vouliez la suivre, et je sais que vous l'avez aussi fait par amour pour Henry, pour être avec lui... Et je sais que vous êtes géniale avec lui, il ne cesse de me le répéter lorsqu'il vient chez moi.

- C'est vrai ?_ Demanda la brune dans un sourire remplit d'espoir._

- Oui... _s'amusa-t-elle._ Il vous adore. Et je suis rassurée que tout se passe pour le mieux entre vous. Sincèrement.

- Merci Miss Swan.

- Emma... appelez-moi Emma, s'il vous plaît. Après tout je vous appelle Regina depuis quelques mois déjà...

- C'est exacte.

- Bon et bien je vais vous laisser, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité. _Dit-elle en se levant tout en déposant son verre sur la table basse. _

- Certes... _fit la brune, un tantinet déçue que la blonde s'en aille si vite. _

_Elle raccompagna la blonde sur le pas de sa porte, lui remis sa veste qu'Emma enfila avant de se diriger vers la sortie. _

- Bon et bien, merci pour cette délicieuse soirée Regina.

- Le plaisir était pour moi.

- Réellement ? Vous êtes sûre que ce n'était pas pour faire plaisir à Henry ?

- Oui j'en suis sûre. Pourquoi ? Êtes-vous venue uniquement dans ce but ?! _Fit-elle un peu blessée._

- Et bien... je ne vois pas trop quelle autre raison j'aurais eue... sans vouloir vous offenser...

- L'offense est faite. Bonne nuit Miss Swan. _Fit-elle froidement en refermant la porte au nez d'Emma. _

_Emma qui ne comprit rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer, regagna sa voiture et rentra chez elle. _

_Regina, elle, avait toujours la poignée de sa porte encré dans sa main. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir été si bête. De s'être fait autant d'illusion. Il était évident qu'Emma n'aurait eu aucune autre raison de venir chez elle pour un dîner. _

_Elle se maudissait de s'être montrée si faible, elle avait baissé sa garde pour se montrer douce envers Emma dans l'espoir d'un quelconque rapprochement entre elles, mais en vain. Regina s'avouait vaincue. Emma n'était pas intéressée par elle, et ne le serait sans doute jamais. _

_Préférant aller se coucher pour éviter de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, elle prit le chemin menant à sa chambre, lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte de la chambre de son fils, elle s'arrêta, et passa sa tête pour voir s'il dormait. Mais celui-ci lisait tranquillement une BD._

- Alors Maman ? Comment ça s'est passé quand je suis parti ?

- Tu ne disais pas être fatigué toi ? Au dodo, il se fait tard. _Dit-elle avant de refermer la porte._

- Maman, attends !

_La brune soupira et rouvrit la porte._

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il passé ?

- Rien, maintenant dors.

- S'il te plaît Maman... dis-moi.

- Mais il n'y a rien à dire. Ta mère m'a clairement dit qu'elle était venue dans le seul but de te faire plaisir.

- Peut-être qu'elle avait peur de dire que c'était aussi pour toi...

- Henry... Crois-moi, si elle aurait voulu me le dire, elle l'aurait fait ou ce serait excusée. Je la connais suffisamment pour ça. Maintenant au lit. Bonne nuit.

_Elle referma alors la porte, sans laisser à son fils le temps de lui répondre puis alla dans sa chambre. Elle se mit rapidement en pyjama et se glissa sous ses draps, où durant plus de deux heures, les yeux fermés, les larmes coulaient, sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter._

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, Henry rejoint Regina dans la cuisine pour son petit-déjeuner et alors qu'il se régalait des pan-cakes que lui avait préparé sa mère, qu'elle buvait un café, et que le silence régnait dans la pièce, la sonnette retentit. _

_Regina fit une mine interrogative, se demandant qui cela pouvait être. Elle regarda son fils qui haussa les épaules, lui signifiant qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, alors elle s'avança vers le vestibule de l'entrée, se regarda dans le miroir, elle avait déjà eu une meilleure mine, mais sa nuit n'avait pas été des plus faciles. _

- Miss Swan... _dit-elle surprise, une fois la porte ouverte sur le visiteur._

- Regina, je... je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non. Que puis-je pour vous, Shérif ?

- Je... je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parlez comme je l'ai fait hier. Je voulais... _Emma inspira une grande fois, ne trouvant visiblement pas ses mots alors que la brune plissait des yeux en tentant de comprendre son comportement. _Si j'ai accepté de venir hier soir, c'était pour Henry, mais aussi pour voir si on pouvait passer une bonne soirée vous et moi dans la même pièce sans avoir forcément avoir l'envie de se disputer ou de se bagarrer... enfin vous voyez quoi...

- Oui je vois... _répondit la brune en secouant la tête et en fermant brièvement les yeux. _

- Enfin... je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas passer une telle soirée en votre compagnie. J'ai été surprise Regina, mais agréablement surprise. _Affirma-t-elle dans un sourire poli. _Parce que, tout ce que je souhaite c'est le bonheur d'Henry, et je sais que de nous voir nous chamailler pour lui, ça le fait souffrir, alors je suis contente qu'on est enfin réussi à s'entendre vous et moi. Pour lui et puis... parce que c'est plus sympa de discuter simplement que de se disputer, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- Si...

- Bien... je... je vais vous laisser. Mon père m'attend au poste, il a fait la nuit...

- Bien, bien sûr Shérif... aller faire votre devoir... _bredouilla-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait une sensation étrange au creux de son ventre, une bonne sensation. _

- Bonne journée Regina. Embrassez Henry pour moi.

- Bonne journée Miss...

_La blonde lui lança un regard, le sourcil arqué et le sourire charmeur, Regina ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. _

- Emma... Bonne journée Emma.

- Vous aussi.

_Et la blonde se retourna une nouvelle fois pour quitter définitivement l'allée. Regina quant à elle, rentra chez elle le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre alors que son fils s'avançait vers elle._

- Comment tu disais hier ? Que la connaissant elle se serait excusée ? _Demanda-t-il sournoisement. _

- D'accord... mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'avais raison pour le reste.

- Mais si au contraire

- Henry ! Chéri, s'il te plaît... je préfère ne plus rien espérer d'accord ? Si les choses entre Emma et moi doivent changer, alors elles changeront. D'accord ?

- Oui mais

- Henry...

- D'accord...

- Bon aller maintenant file prendre ta douche, aujourd'hui on va aller aux écuries.

- Ok !

_Le jeune garçon partit en courant dans les escaliers pour monter dans sa salle de bain et Regina ne prit même pas la peine de le réprimander. Perdue dans ses pensées, le sourire aux lèvres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller de bonheur intérieurement par cette visite de la blonde. Finalement Henry avait peut-être raison..._

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**Je sais que jusqu'à présent les chapitres ne sont pas très long, mais c'est normal c'est le début ;)**

**Pourvu que la lecture vous ait semblé bonne, je vous dit à de la semaine pour la suite ! **

**Bisous esquimaux mes loulous, je vous aimes ! Bye ;)**


	3. Alors ça, je l'avais pas vu venir

**Bonjour mes loulous ! Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé cet épisode 19, hein? Bon moi je vais vous avouer que même si à un moment j'ai eu la nausée (je ne dis pas le moment précis pour ne pas spoiler, mais ceux qui l'auront vu, sauront de quel moment je parle ;) ) ben j'étais quand même contente pour notre Reine, la voir heureuse m'a fait sourire, mais tout de même, il a fallut que je me concentre sur elle, et uniquement elle ! ^^ Sinon le reste de l'épisode, je l'ai trouvé génial ! Et depuis longtemps j'ai été surprise ! Plusieurs trucs ce sont passés et auxquels je ne m'attendais vraiment pas ! Doux Jésus que ça fait du bien d'être surprise :'D**

**J'ai hâte de voir les trois derniers épisodes de la saison, mais en même temps je me dis "Noooooooooon après il va encore falloir attendre 4 mois !" **

**Bref ! Demain c'est le premier mai, j'en déduis donc que la plupart d'entre vous seront en congé et si ce n'est pas le cas, courage ! ;) Et puis y en a de ceux qui font le pont aussi (comme moi :3) et comme lundi c'est mon anniversaire, je sens que ce weekend ne va pas être de tout repos, si vous voyer ce que je veux dire... "Mes amis m'appellent Siroseeeeee... "comme dirait Annie Cordy ^^ ... Pourvus qu'il fasse bon, on a prévu un barbec :o !**

**Bon aller cette fois je vous laisse lire et j'arrête de raconter ma life ^^... Bonne lecture mes loulous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Alors ça, je l'avais pas vu venir...**

_Après leur journée entre mère et fils aux écuries où Regina pu constater les progrès de son fils quant à sa manière de s'occuper du cheval que lui avait attribué David, ils rejoignirent Snow chez elle à la demande de cette dernière._

_Quelle ne fut pas la déception de la brune lorsque ne vit pas Emma entre les murs de l'appartement de son ex-belle fille. Évidement, se disait-elle, Emma était sans nul doute au poste de police ou dans les rues de Storybrooke a exercer son rôle de Shérif._

_David lui était là, et jouait à la console avec son petit-fils alors que les deux femmes se cordonnaient sur les préparatifs du lendemain, c'est-à-dire, le repas de Noël. _

_Regina avait eu du mal à accepter le fait que cette journée serait à présent partagé avec les Charming, mais leur trêve l'incluait. Elle qui aurait préféré le fêter en tête-à-tête avec son fils, et dans le plus beau des rêves, avec Emma._

_Mais Regina savait que cela était impossible. Que Snow et David faisait partie de sa famille, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle avait donc dû prendre sur elle et acquiescer avec un sourire forcé lorsque Snow lui avait proposé de fêter Noël tous ensemble. _

- Pour le dessert, j'ai trouvé quelques recettes de bûche. Mais je me disais que tu avais sûrement dû en faire auparavant... _demanda la princesse._

- En effet. _Répondit Regina_. Tu veux que je la fasse ?

- Avec plaisir !

- Bien dans ce cas je la préparerai dès ce soir.

_Snow sourit, heureuse de voir les efforts que fournissait son ex-belle-mère. Leur relation avait tellement changé. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression de retrouver leur complicité d'antan. À cette époque où Regina n'était pas nourrie par la noirceur et avide de vengeance._

- Bon et bien si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, nous allons vous laisser.

- Non ça ira, merci. _Fit-elle dans un sourire que Regina ne lui rendit qu'à moitié, encore peu habituée à cette situation pour le moins inhabituelle. _Demain midi ?

- Très bien, nous serons là.

_Snow prit brièvement la brune dans ces bras avant de lui sourire à nouveau. Et Regina se dit intérieurement qu'elle ne pourra sûrement pas endurer cette __"gentillesse" encore très longtemps. _

- Henry ? Nous y allons chéri, dis au revoir à tes grands-parents.

_Le garçon déposa la manette qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur la table basse qui frôlait ses genoux, puis se tourna vers David pour le prendre dans ses bras et le saluer. Étreinte que lui rendit le grand blond avant de se lever pour aller enlacer sa grand-mère._

* * *

_Le lendemain, Regina et Henry étaient dans la berline de la brune, allant jusqu'à l'appartement des Charming. Tout deux habillés de leur trente-et-un. _

_Regina avait opté pour une longue robe noire et moulante, lui dessinant parfaitement le corps, et un manteau par dessus pour la protéger du froid alors que son fils avait opté pour un petit costume, digne d'un petit gentleman. _

- Tu crois qu'il y aura du gui chez grand-mère ?

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas... tes grands-parents n'ont décorés qu'après notre départ. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Et bien... la tradition veut que les amoureux s'embrassent sous le gui...

- Henry, quand vient même il y en aurait... il n'y aura pas de baiser entre ta mère et moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Henry s'il te plaît... Ne recommence pas.

- Avoue que ça t'as fait plaisir qu'elle soit venue s'excuser...

- Oui... c'est vrai. Mais encore une fois, je ne veux pas m'emporter. Je veux laisser faire les choses. S'il doit se passer quelque chose entre Emma et moi, alors ça arrivera.

- Mais si aucune de vous ne fait le premier pas, ça n'arrivera jamais !

_Regina ne répondit pas, convaincue que son fils avait raison. Mais il ne comprenait pas encore comment fonctionnait réellement l'amour. Il n'est pas facile à trouver, à apprivoiser, à comprendre. Pour lui, cela doit se dérouler comme pour ses grand-parents : Deux âmes-soeur se trouvent, tombent follement amoureuses au premier regard et vivent heureuses jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pourtant il est bien placé pour savoir que les fins heureuses ne sont pas toujours de tout repos, voir jamais. _

_Il était trop jeune pour comprendre._

* * *

_Arrivés chez les Charming, Regina se saisit du dessert qu'elle avait confectionné la veille alors qu'Henry tenait dans sa main le sac contenant les divers cadeaux de Noël que sa mère lui avait achetés quelques jours plutôt._

- Joyeux Noël ! _Lança le couple princier en ouvrant la porte de l'entrée sur Regina et son fils. _

- Joyeux Noël... _répondirent-ils. Henry avec entrain, sa mère un peu moins._

- Vous êtes chic, dit donc... _lança Snow en voyant leurs tenues._

- Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus._ Répondit poliment Regina._

- Entrez voyons ! _Fit David en tirant gentiment sa femme par la taille pour laisser leurs invités passer le seuil de la porte. _

- Merci. _Répondit Regina, se sentant déjà étouffer par cette ambiance trop __"Charming" à son goût. _

_David et Snow n'avaient pas hésité sur la décoration d'intérieur, Regina se serait cru en plein centre commerciale. Des guirlandes et des jeux de lampes lumineux suspendu sur les poutres de l'appartement, un grand sapin trônait dans un coin du salon, où certains cadeaux se trouvaient déjà et de la musique rythmée, reprenant les plus grands classiques de cette période de fête, résonnait depuis la chaîne stéréo._

- Il faut la mettre au frais... _lança Regina en tendant la bûche à la maîtresse de lieux._

- D'accord !

- Emma n'est pas là ? _Demanda innocemment Henry à son grand-père, attirant l'attention de sa mère tandis que Snow se rendait à la cuisine. _

- Non elle est poste jusque 16 heures, puis elle nous rejoindra._ Répondit David dans un sourire bienveillant à son petit-fils. _

- Oh... ok. _L'enfant semblait quelque peu déçu mais comprenait que sa mère ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. _

- Et ça te dit de laisser à ton grand-père une chance de prendre sa revanche d'hier ? _Dit-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras. _

- Si tu veux, mais t'as aucune chance de me battre !_ Fit-il en trottinant vers le sofa pour lancer la console._

- David... heum... tenez ce sont les les cadeaux. _Dit-elle en tendant le sac qu'Henry avait posé à ses pieds une fois qu'il eu pénétré l'appartement._

- Merci, je vais aller les mettre avec les autres !

_Regina s'avança ensuite vers Snow alors que celle-ci sortait les différents ingrédients, nécessaire à leur repas, du frigo. _

_Regina enfila ensuite un tablier pour ne pas tacher sa robe et Snow l'imita. _

- Bien, nous pouvons commencer.

* * *

_Durant plus de quatre heures, les deux femmes discutèrent entre elles alors qu'elles préparaient le repas, même si Snow monopolisait la parole, tandis que David et Henry variaient les jeux de société pour se distraire._

- 'Man !_ Lança joyeusement Henry en voyant Emma rentrer. _

- Hey Gamin ! _Fit-elle en ouvrant ses bras pour accueillir son fils tout contre elle. _

- Joyeux Noël Maman...

- Toi aussi Henry, Joyeux Noël...

_Après leur étreinte, Emma lança un sourire à son père et celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant que la blonde ne se tourne vers sa mère et Regina pour leur sourire à leur tour. Et lorsqu'elle la vit faire, le cœur de Regina rata un battement. _

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi Regina... _lança la blonde d'une voix douce et sereine._

- Heum... Joyeux Noël aussi...

- Bon, je file sous la douche, je vais me préparer puis je vous donnerai un coup de main... _lança la blonde alors qu'elle s'avançait vers les escaliers menant à l'étage. _

_"La douche, hein..." se répéta mentalement la brune tout en terminant de recouvrir les toast de fromage blanc, imaginant en quelques secondes ce que cela donnerait si elle suivrait Emma à l'étage. _

_Une bonne demie-heure, Emma redescendit. Et dès que Regina la vit, son cœur rata un battement, encore. Celle-ci portait une robe rouge moulant son corps musclé juste ce qu'il fallait, s'arrêtant à mis cuisse, ses cheveux bouclés grossièrement retombaient en cascade dans son dos et sur ses épaules, et son maquillage léger faisait d'elle la plus belle femme que Regina n'est vue de toute sa vie._

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Rien. Regina et moi avons fait un bon travail d'équipe._ Lança Snow dans un sourire adressé à la brune qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un bon verre de scotch. _

- Ah ok... _répondit sa fille en souriant à moitié. _

- Mais avec ton père tu peux servir les boissons..._ lança la princesse sur un ton un peu plus élevé pour que son mari l'entende. _

- Bien sûr ma chérie... _Fit-il en se levant, abandonnant ainsi Henry. Mais Regina le rejoignit bien vite. _

- Elle est belle, hein... _lança discrètement Henry à sa mère. _

- Oui très... _dit-elle en ne pouvant détacher son regard de la jolie blonde sans qu'aucun Charming ne s'en rende compte, heureusement. _

- Oh euh au fait, _lança Emma assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre, je _me suis permise d'invité quelqu'un...

_A ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. _

_"Ne me dit pas que" pensa Regina. _

_La blonde ouvrit la porte et se décala pour laisser entrer Hook, habillé sur son trente-et-un lui aussi, une bouteille de rhum dans la main, pour ne pas changer. _

- Bonsoir, _dit-il une fois qu'il entra dans le loft. _

- Killian allait passer Noël seul alors... je m'étais dit qu'il pourrait le fêter avec nous... _lança la blonde à ses parents en tirant une petite grimace, persuadée d'avoir commis une bêtise. _

- Alors ça, je l'avais pas vu venir... _fit Henry tout bas, ne pouvant détacher son regard du pirate. _

- Moi non plus... _répondit froidement sa mère, une pointe de jalousie et de colère dans sa voix._

- J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas Regina... _Fit gentiment Emma en direction de Regina._

- Non... vous êtes chez vous, vous invitez qui cela vous chante._ Répondit-elle en se levant pour aller se chercher un verre de cidre que David venait de verser dans une flûte. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous à table pour entamer les apéritifs, le couple princier l'un à côté de l'autre, en face, Regina et Henry, et pour finir Emma ainsi que Hook en bout de table. Au plus grand regret de Regina, son fils dû se mettre entre elle et la blonde, ce qui fait que le pirate était assis près d'elle. Mais au moins, le bon côté des choses étaient qu'il était au plus loin de la blonde. _

_Au moment de l'entrée, les discutions allaient bon train. David et Killian discutaient beaucoup de leur côté, Snow faisait l'impossible pour discuter avec la brune alors que celle-ci semblait s'être refermée sur elle-même alors qu'Emma et Henry parlaient entre eux. _

_Le reste du repas, les discutions se croisaient sur la table, Emma parlait avec son père et Killian, celle-ci éclatait de rire à chaque fois que le pirate ouvrait la bouche, donnant la nausée à la brune qui enviait Hook de faire rire la blonde à tout bout de champs alors qu'elle était incapable de lui adresser la moindre phrase. _

_À la fin du repas, les trois femmes débarrassèrent la table, puis Snow s'apprêta à sortir la bûche lorsque son petit-fils la supplia d'attendre encore un peu. Il désirait plus que tout l'ouverture des cadeaux._

_Ils se mirent donc tous au salon et Henry fut le premier à ouvrir le sien. Un cadeau de ses grands-parents, un véritable costume de prince. Faisant sourire le petit garçon de toutes ses dents car il s'agissait de la réplique exacte de l'un de ceux que portait David dans la Forêt Enchantée, cousu à la taille du garçon évidement. _

_Ensuite, le couple princier donnèrent leur présent à leur fille. Celle-ci eu peur de recevoir une de ces robes de princesse qui ne la mettrait absolument pas à l'aise, mais fut soulagée en découvrant que ses parents lui avaient acheté une auto-radio flambant neuve pour sa voiture. _

_Après ce fut au tour de Regina de donner son cadeau à son fils. Elle avait décidé de lui offrir une maquette de planeur, et Henry devrait donc le monter lui-même. Ravi de son cadeau, il s'avança vers sa mère adoptive et la serra dans ses bras pour la remercier. _

- Merci Maman, il est trop beau en plus ! _Fit le garçon en regardant l'image qui illustrait l'avion qu'il aurait au final. _

_Pendant ce temps, Emma donna son cadeau à ses parents. Une réservation dans un restaurant situé sur les quais de la ville, chic et discret, déjà payé, ils n'auront plus qu'à profiter de leur soirée en amoureux. _

_Emma donna ensuite son cadeau à son fils, le dernier jeu de console à la mode, tandis que Regina tendait une petite boîte en direction des Charming. _

- Oh Regina, nous avions dit que nous ne nous ferions pas de cadeaux... _lança la brune en prenant la boîte dans ses mains._

- À vrai dire... ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau... Disons plutôt une restitution.

_Snow lança un regard interrogateur à son mari avant d'ouvrir la boîte. _

- Hannn... _fit de surprise Snow en découvrant ce qu'elle contenait. _Regina...

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je les avaient dans mes affaires personnelles lorsque j'ai lancé la malédiction.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Demanda Emma les sourcils froncés, en direction de ses parents, ne voyant pas de quoi il s'agissait._

- Nos alliances... _répondit son père en regardant les deux rondelles dorées._

- Merci Regina... _fit Snow, les larmes aux bords des yeux avant de prendre la brune dans ses bras, qui s'y attendait mais espérait vainement que son ex-belle-fille s'abstiendrait, loupé. _

- Merci. _Fit David avant de prendre la brune dans ses bras lui aussi. Mais celui-là, elle ne s'y attendait pas. _

_Ensuite ils mirent chacun l'alliance de leur conjoint à l'annulaire gauche avant de s'embrasser passionnément, tendit qu'Emma lançait un regard de remerciement à Regina. Faisant fondre le cœur de celle-ci. Henry lui souriait en coin, il savait que sa mère adoptive venait de gagner des points auprès d'Emma. _

- Killian...

- Oui matelot ?

- Tu pourrais nous prendre une photo, s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai pas encore de photo de ma famille... _dit-il en tendant son appareil photo numérique avant de se tourner vers les quatre autres pour s'avancer vers eux et de faire un clin d'œil discret à Regina. _

- Heum oui ok, je vais essayer... _dit le pirate qui dû se dépatouiller pour essayer de prendre la photo d'une seule main. _

_Henry se plaça entre ses mères, Snow aux côtés de sa fille alors que David était à côté de Regina. _

- Laisse ton doigt appuyé sur le gros bouton du dessus. _Lança Henry avant de sourire de tout ses dents. _

- Voilà !

_"Pour une fois, ce Hook sert à quelque chose" se dit Regina, souriant à sa propre blague._

_Le cliché fut réussi et parfait. Bon au bout de la 4 ème prises, c'est vrai, mais au moins le résultat en valait la peine._

* * *

_Après l'échange des cadeaux, ils passèrent une dernière fois à table pour savourer le dessert que Regina avait cuisiné la veille. _

- Heum, un délice Regina... _laissa glisser la blonde entre ses lèvres, faisant sourire la brune. _

- Merci... _dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. _

_Une fois qu'Henry eut finit sa part de bûche, il supplia ses deux mères pour quitter la table et aller essayer le jeu que lui avait offert Emma quelques minutes auparavant. _

- Très bien, mais pas longtemps Henry tu as déjà joués avec ton grand-père tout à l'heure... _fit Regina d'une voix douce qu'Emma ne lui connaissait pas. _

- D'accord. Grand-père, tu viens jouer avec moi ?

- D'accord !

_Pendant ce temps, Snow et Regina se levèrent à nouveau pour commencer la vaisselle, Emma elle débarrassait la table et quand elle eut finit, Hook lui proposa de s'asseoir près de lui pour discuter. Ce qui était loin d'être au goût de Regina qui fulminait sur place. _

_"Maudit pirate..."_

- Il ne se passe rien entre eux tu sais..._ souffla discrètement Snow, faisant sursauter_ _Regina._

- Quoi... heu pardon ? Tu disais ?

- Qu'il n'y a rien entre eux.

_"Oh non ne me dit pas qu'elle sait..."_ _pensa l'ancien maire de la ville._

- Et en quoi c'est sensé m'intéresser ?_ Fit Regina le plus naturellement du monde. _

- Et bien... Emma m'a parlé de votre discussion d'il y a deux jours, elle se sentait très mal quand elle est arrivée ici...

- Mal ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien parce que tout se passait bien mais, finalement ça c'était mal terminé... elle savait qu'elle t'avait blessée. Elle voulait même faire demi-tour pour aller s'excuser mais c'est moi qui lui ai dit d'attendre le lendemain vu l'heure qu'il était...

_"Non mais de quoi j'me mêle..." pensa-t-elle à nouveau "Si Emma était venue, je n'aurais pas passé ma nuit à pleurer ! "_

- Tu ne lui en veux plus ?

- Non. Elle venue s'excuser et semblait sincère. Et puis je n'avais pas vraiment de raison de lui en vouloir... disons seulement que mon égaux en a pris un coup.

_Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la blonde, celle-ci riait à nouveau alors que le pirate semblait lui raconté une histoire des plus passionnantes..._

- Donc, je disais, il ne se passe rien entre eux...

- Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça !

_Regina dont les nerfs n'en pouvant presque plus, dit ces mots un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres. _

_Elle baissa les yeux sur l'assiette qu'elle était entrer d'essuyer depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, alors que Snow les rassurait d'un signe de tête, alors ils reprirent leur occupation tranquillement. _

- Je dis ça car j'ai compris... tu sais ta jalousie, tout ça...

- Quelle jalousie ?_ Demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés. _

- Et bien lorsque tu as téléphoné à Emma pour l'inviter chez toi, elle avait mis le haut parleur parce qu'elle se changeait et que nous discutions quand tu as appelé... alors j'ai entendu votre discussion...

- Et... ?

- Hook... tu es jalouse d'Emma parce qu'elle passe du temps avec Hook et pas toi...

_A ces mots, Regina éclata de rire, si fort, qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Attirant à nouveau le regard des autres, mais cette fois, pas d'inquiétude dans le regard, juste de l'incompréhension, jamais il n'avait entendu Regina rire d'une telle façon, sans retenue et de bon cœur. _

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit... _souffla la princesse quelque peu gênée. _

- Ah ma chère Snow... tu m'as bien fait rire... mais non, je ne suis absolument pas jalouse d'Emma ! Hook n'est définitivement pas mon genre...

_Snow fit une tête d'incompréhension, elle était persuadée d'avoir raison. Mais la réaction spontanée de Regina prouvait bien que celle-ci ne lui avait pas menti. _

_Elle finirent donc la vaisselle en silence. Regina tentait de comprendre ce que se disaient Hook et Emma tandis que Snow tentait de comprendre : pourquoi une telle réaction venant de Regina alors ? _

_Lorsqu'elles eurent terminés, les adultes burent un dernier verres de vin, à l'exception d'Emma qui préféra un bon vieux chocolat chaud à la cannelle et de Regina qui ne se gêna pas pour se servir un verre avec la bouteille de rhum que le pirate avait apporté plutôt, il avait bien mangé son repas lui... Ils étaient donc tous autour de la table alors qu'Henry s'endormait tout doucement dans le canapé. _

- Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser, merci pour cette charmante soirée, j'ai adoré fêter Noël en votre compagnie . _Lança Hook en se levant de sa chaise. _

_"Comme si on n'avait eu le choix..." pensa à nouveau Regina en roulant des yeux._

_Emma raccompagna Hook jusqu'à la porte mais ne traîna pas et ne sortit pas non plus de l'appartement au plus grand soulagement de Regina qui s'était déjà imaginer le pire entre ces deux là..._

- Bon, je... je pense que nous allons y aller nous aussi... Henry ? _Dit-elle en se tournant vers le divan ou dormait paisiblement son fils._

- Vous pouvez le laisser ici cette nuit, je vous le ramènerai demain matin si vous voulez... _fit Emma avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son cacao. _

- Très bien, faisons comme cela.

_Regina termina son verre d'une traite puis se leva pour aller récupérer son manteau suspendu près de l'entrée. Et Emma arriva dans son dos. _

- Regina... je vais vous raccompagner...

- Miss... Emma. Je peux très bien rentrer chez moi, ça ira, merci.

- S'il vous plaît... je n'ai pas envie que vous vous crachiez avec votre voiture à cause du verglas, alors s'il vous plaît... laissez-moi vous ramener.

_Regina, intérieurement, sautillait de joie. Emma s'inquiétait-elle pour elle, que la blonde lui faisait une telle proposition ? Ou bien le faisait-elle par pur gentillesse? Peut importe, Emma la ramenait chez elle !_

- Bon, puisque vous insister tellement..._ fit-elle de manière totalement désintéressée. _

- Je ramène Regina chez elle... _lança-t-elle à ses parents avant d'enfiler son manteau à son tour. _

- Très bien, faites attention sur la route, _fit David en serrant sa femme contre sa taille alors qu'ils étaient à 2 mètres des jeunes femmes. _

- Promis.

- Regina, merci encore pour ton aide et pour cette belle journée en ta compagnie. _Lança Snow avant de s'approcher de la brune pour un énième câlin. _

- Plaisir partagé...

_La princesse lui sourit avant de se reculer pour rejoindre son mari, celui-ci fit un clin d'œil à Regina pour la saluer avant que celle-ci n'aille déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils pour ensuite franchir la porte de l'entrée en compagnie d'Emma. _

_Dans la voiture le silence était de mise, aucune des deux ne savaient quoi dire à l'autre. Emma n'osait pas parler pour ne pas risquer de blesser Regina à nouveau. Quant à Regina, elle préféra se taire plutôt que de parler et dire n'importe quoi dû à son taux d'alcool quelques peu élevé. _

_Regina regarda donc le paysage à travers la vitre de sa portière, puis laissa ses yeux se fermer._

* * *

_Arrivées devant le Manoir Mills, Emma gara la voiture devant l'allée avec précaution pour ne pas que la voiture ne succombe au verglas, puis se tourna vers la brune. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle la vit endormie. _

_Elle tenta d'abord de lui secouer gentiment et doucement l'épaule, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Alors elle sortit de son véhicule, en fit le tour, puis ouvrit la portière côté passager, Regina semblait dormir à point fermé, mais elle ne pouvait la laisser dormir dans la voiture, avec le gel, Regina serait morte en quelques heures d'hypothermie, et chez ses parents, il n'y pas de place. Il fallait donc qu'Emma fasse rentrer Regina chez elle. _

- Aller Majesté, faut vous réveiller... _dit-elle en passant une main sur la joue de la brune pour tenter à nouveau de la réveiller. _

_Regina sourit, les yeux toujours clos, et mis une main sur celle de la blonde. Emma se tendit à se contact et retira brusquement sa main. _

_Regina elle avait toujours sa main sur sa joue. Alors Emma comprit qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre choix. Elle prit le sac de la brune, fouilla dedans en se maudissant, ça ne se fait pas de fouiller dans le sac d'une dame, mais bon là il fallait trouver ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, elle n'avait donc pas beaucoup le choix. _

_Une fois qu'elle les trouva, elle s'éloigna et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle déposa le sac à main de la brune sur une commode se trouvant dans le hall puis fit demi-tour pour retourner auprès de la brune. Elle s'engouffra à moitié dans la voiture, prit Regina dans ses bras puis l'extirpa de la voiture. De son fessier, elle referma la portière, puis elle s'avança jusqu'à la grande bâtisse blanche avec précaution pour ne pas tomber, Regina Mills dans ses bras. _

_Celle-ci dans un soupir, ajusta comme il fallait sa tête et enfoui son visage dans le cou de la blonde, chatouillant ainsi avec son nez la peau délicate d'Emma. _

_Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se servit à nouveau de son postérieur pour refermer la porte pour empêcher ainsi le froid de se propager plus longtemps dans la maison. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le salon et y déposa la brune sur le plus grand sofa de la pièce._

_Lorsqu'elle la posa, elle perdit équilibre et son visage se retrouva à quelques millimètres de celui de la brune, elle la regarda quelques instants, Dieu que Regina était une belle femme, même lorsqu'elle dormait !_

_Puis Emma se recula, vit une couverture sur le fauteuil d'à côté, et l'étendit sur la brune avant de s'éclipser pour retourner chez elle. _

_Une fois la porte claquée, Regina ouvrit les yeux, souriant comme jamais. Bon elle n'était pas très fière de son comportement mais au moins elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, un contact privilégié avec Emma. Et Dieu qu'elle sentait bon... _

_Elle su alors que c'est ce qu'elle voulait pour le restant de ses jours, elle en était certaine, elle voulait et désirait Emma Swan. Et à partir de maintenant elle ferait tout pour être avec elle. _

_TBC..._

* * *

**Bon alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Personnellement, je me suis marrée à l'écrire celui-ci ^^ j'imaginais trop la tête que Regina ferait fasse aux réactions cucul de Snow ^^**

**Mais bon c'est vrai que ce chapitre-ci est un chouïa plus court que le précédent, et pourtant je sais que vous aimeriez des plus longs, mais comprenez qu'ici je devais m'arrêter car Regina a vraiment prit conscience de ce qu'elle voulait... **

**Comme vous l'aurez comprit aussi en lisant tout en haut, ce weekend, je ne pense pas que je serai en état d'écrire quoi que ce soit :$... Je me rattraperai donc lundi en cours de économie (ce cours est tellement passionnant -_-) J'essayerai de poster mardi prochain au plus tard ! Excusez-moi donc à l'avance pour ce délais d'attente :/**

**Bisous tout de même mes loulous, je vous aime ! :')**


	4. Rapprochement

**Bonsoir mes loulous ! Je sais, je suis en retard ! Mais on est toujours mardi :D (enfin ça dépend l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ceci ^^)... J'ai pas eu une minutes à moi, j'ai terminé mon chapitre fin de cette après-midi, et ma beta lectrice est rentré tard ce soir, alors s'il y a encore des fautes, soyez indulgent, elle a eu une longue journée et s'est dépêché comme elle a pu pour faire au mieux. Mais demain elle le relira, et s'il y a encore des fautes, elle me le dira et je rectifierai ça ;)**

**Bref, sinon j'espère que vous allez bien? Perso moi je pète la forme ! Enfin, ce weekend aussi mais là mon foie n'était pas trop d'accord xD aujourd'hui ça va mieux ^^**

**Bon j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! Donc bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Rapprochement...**

_Le lendemain matin, au alentours de 9 h00, Emma comme promis, ramena Henry au manoir Mills. Regina, venait de se laver et avait fini de se préparer. Elle attendait patiemment son fils et la belle blonde, une tasse de café à la main. _

_Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit singulier que faisait la voiture d'Emma, du moins ce qui lui servait de voiture, le visage de Regina s'illumina, laissant place à un magnifique sourire. _

- Bonjour vous deux.._. lança-t-elle tendrement en ouvrant la porte alors que mère et fils approchait du porche. _

- Salut Maman ! _Fit le petit garçon en enlaçant rapidement sa mère avant de pénétrer la maison._

- Regina..._ lança discrètement Emma après s'être raclée la gorge, apparemment gênée._

- Emma. Un café ?

- Heu... c'est que je dois y aller...

- Vous avez bien le temps pour un café , non ?

- Bon d'accord, merci... _dit-elle en passant le seuil de la porte à son tour une fois que Regina se décala pour la laisser passer, un sourire vainqueur sur les traits que ne vit pas Emma. _

_Dans la cuisine, Henry annonça à ses mères qu'il allait prendre sa douche alors que Regina invitait la blonde à prendre place sur l'un des hauts tabourets qui meublaient la pièce. _

- Merci. _Fit Emma une fois la tasse de café devant elle._

- Merci à vous..._ voyant la mine interrogative de la blonde, elle poursuivit. _Pour m'avoir raccompagné hier soir... jusque dans mon sofa.

_La blonde vira au rouge et se maudit de réagir de cette façon. Pourquoi Diable rougissait-elle ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre lorsqu'elle se revit déposer la brune sur le canapé avant que leur visages ne se retrouvent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. _

- Heu... je vous en prie. _Lâcha-t-elle à toute vitesse avant de boire une gorgée de son café. _

_La brune se détourna pour se servir une nouvelle tasse alors que son visage affichait un sourire de satisfaction. Elle arrivait à troubler la blonde, c'était bon signe. _

- J'espère ne pas avoir été un poids pour votre dos... _dit-elle en tournant à nouveau vers Emma. _

- Non du tout ! Enfin je veux dire... ce n'est pas comme si vous pesiez une tonne... là je crois que j'aurais eu un peu de mal.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerais vous remercier comme il faut.

- C'est à dire ?

- Et bien, je me disais, et cela ferait sans nul doute plaisir à notre fils, que pour vous remercier, à partir de maintenant je souhaiterais que vous acceptiez de venir dîner ici une fois par semaine.

- Ho... vous savez... vous m'avez remercier, c'est amplement suffisant... vous n'êtes pas obligée de...

- J'y tiens. Cela me fait plaisir. Sinon vous me connaissez assez pour savoir qu'il y a quelques mois d'ici je ne l'aurais pas fait.

- C'est vrai...

- Que dites-vous du mercredi soir ?

- Bien... ok. Je préviendrai mes parents que je ne mangerai plus avec eux ce jour-là...

- Je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront.

_Emma termina son café sans savoir quoi dire de plus. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais depuis quelques temps, à chaque fois qu'elle venait chez la brune, elle était gênée. Et cela était pire à présent depuis "l'incident" de la veille. Pourtant Regina, elle, semblait tout-à-fait à l'aise. Mais bon pour Emma, Regina n'était pas au courant de leur rapprochement, c'est donc pour elle la seule explication à son bien être._

_« Le jour où elle saura... je sens que je vais passer un mauvais quart-d'heure... » Pensa la blonde._

- Qu'avez-vous prévu aujourd'hui, Shérif ?

- Heum... et bien aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de congé, alors je vais essayer d'en profiter pour me reposer... et vous ? Vous allez faire quoi avec Henry ?

- Et bien aujourd'hui nous allons passer aux écuries, Henry adore son cheval pour ce qui est de la suite, nous ne savons pas encore... vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh non merci ! Moi les cheveux, moins je m'en approche, mieux c'est !

- Vous en avez peur ?

- Non ! C'est juste que... entre eux et moi... ça le fait pas. J'ai jamais eu de feeling avec les animaux...

- Je vois... mais avez-vous déjà essayé au moins ?

- Deux de mes familles d'accueils avaient 1 chien, d'autres avaient des chats... mais je sais pas... je crois que je suis pas faite pour avoir un animal de compagnie...

- Vous n'avez donc jamais essayé avec un cheval ?

- Je préfère pas...

- Oh allez 'Man... viens se sera cool ! _Lança Henry en entrant dans la pièce._

- T'écoute aux portes toi maintenant ?

- Ne changez pas de sujet Miss Swan... _lança Regina sournoisement. _

- C'est Emma... et non je ne change pas de sujet. C'est juste que je suis fatiguée et que j'ai pas confiance en ces trucs là !

- Bon, ben tu viendras une autre fois alors ?

- C'est ça une autre fois... bon je vous laisse. Merci pour le café Regina.

- Avec plaisir...

_Sur ce, Emma se leva et quitta la pièce, alors Henry encouragea sa mère adoptive à presser le pas pour rattraper la blonde. _

- Dis-lui quelque chose de gentil..._ souffla Henry quand sa mère adoptive passa près de lui. _

- Miss... Emma... _fit-elle alors que la blonde avait un pied dehors. _

- Oui ?

- Excusez-moi si je vous ai mise mal à l'aise en parlant des écuries.

- Y a pas de mal, rassurez-vous... _dit-elle alors qu'elle se remettait à marcher. _

- Emma... attendez.

_La blonde soupira en se tournant une nouvelle fois alors que la brune arrivait à sa hauteur. _

- Écoutez, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on apprenne à bien se connaître... je veux dire, maintenant que nous formons une famille, vous, moi, Henry...vos parents... j'aimerais d'avantage vous connaître.

- Pourquoi ça à autant d'importance pour vous ?

- Et bien, j'aimerais qu'Henry puisse vivre au mieux cette garde alternée entre nous...

- On se dispute plus, c'est déjà ça ?

- Et vous ne voudriez pas que... non rien laissez tomber.

_La brune tourna les talons et reparti en direction de sa maison lorsque la blonde l'alpagua par le bras pour l'arrêter. _

- Non Regina, attendez...

- Oui ?

- Je vois les efforts que vous faites. Vraiment. Vous n'êtes définitivement plus la Regina Mills que j'ai rencontré lorsque je suis arrivé ici. Seulement... de un, je suis pas du genre... sortie en famille, brunch sur l'herbe le dimanche... je suis pas de ce genre là parce que j'en ai jamais fait, j'y suis pas habitué, mais je veux apprendre, seulement doucement, à mon rythme. De deux, il me faut du temps pour vous faire confiance... ne le prenez pas mal, s'il vous plaît, car ce n'est pas contre vous, c'est moi. Je suis pas douée pour accorder ma confiance aux autre et pour m'ouvrir aux autres... alors quand je me dis qu'il y a encore quelques mois, vous et moi on ne faisait que se disputer alors qu'aujourd'hui on est là à discuter de ce qu'on pourrait faire de notre journée... je me dis qu'on a fait un sacré progrès. Et je veux continuer dans ce sens. Mais laissez-moi du temps...

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez. J'attendrai.

_Sur ces paroles, Regina accompagna un sourire tendre. Ses paroles étaient à double sens et Emma eut l'impression de le comprendre, mais se dit mentalement qu'elle se faisait des idées. Alors elle ne dit plus rien et retourna à sa voiture alors que Regina avait déjà refermé la porte de son entrée._

- Elle vient pas ?

- Non mon chéri... mais c'est pas grave, elle viendra une autre fois... _fit-elle dans un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de son fils._

* * *

_Les jours passèrent et Regina variait les activées avec son fils. Ils allèrent plusieurs fois aux écuries, jouaient à divers jeux de société, Henry avait même réussit à initialiser sa mère à la console, même si celle-ci restait convaincue que ces jeux étaient loin d'être éducatifs et pour son fils... ils avaient même été au cinéma, une fois, et y avaient croisé Snow et David, pour le plus grand dam de Regina qui s'en serait bien passé. Car, évidement, le couple Charming avait suggéré qu'ils regardent le film assis côtes-à-côtes et Henry en avait été plus qu'enthousiaste. Regina n'avait donc pu refuser. _

_Le 30 décembre, Regina déposa Henry chez son grand-père paternel pour leur après-midi hebdomadaire où Rumple se faisait un plaisir de parler de son fils défunt à Henry. Pendant ce temps, elle alla à la salle des fêtes de la mairie donner ses dernières instruction pour le lendemain. _

_Car demain se préparait une soirée importante, le nouvel an. Et pour cette occasion, Snow avait proposé d'organiser un bal et le conseil avait voté majoritairement, seules Regina et Emma n'avaient pas donné d'avis. Trouvant cette idée complètement dérisoire et sans importance. _

_Regina arriva donc à la mairie, et fut surprise, merveilleusement bien surprise, d'y voir Emma s'affairer à accrocher les banderoles dorées de part et d'autre de la salle, offrant ainsi une vue non négligeable sur son postérieur, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux gourmands de Regina qui sentit une boule de chaleur se former au bas de son abdomen. _

- Ah Regina tu es là ! _Lança Snow en s'approchant de la brune._

- Bonjour à toi aussi...

- Oui bonjour excuse-moi...

- Tu avais besoin de moi ?

- Oui. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner les clefs qui ouvre les verrous des armoires de la cuisine. Car je suppose que c'est là qu'est stocké toute la vaisselle...

- En effet. Les clefs sont dans mon bureau, je reviens.

- Parfait, merci !

_La brune s'en alla alors pour aller regagner son bureau, mais avant elle jeta un dernier regard discret en direction du Shérif. Et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Hook discutait avec la blonde alors que celui-ci tenait l'échelle sur laquelle Emma tenait en équilibre, Regina vu rouge. Pas parce qu'Emma discutait avec lui, mais parce que celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour la reluquer à chaque fois qu'Emma avait le dos tourné. _

_Regina fulminait dans son coin, son regard était noir de colère. Et si quelqu'un l'aurait croisé, il en aurait sans aucun doute eut froid dans le dos._

_Elle vit alors Emma redescendre de l'échelle tout en demandant au pirate de lui apporter la prochaine banderole avant qu'elle ne déplace son escabeau. L'homme s'exécuta, il partit un peu plus loin, revint avec la banderole dans ses bras et Regina dans un sourire diabolique, fit un mouvement du poignet, faisant ainsi glisser la banderole du crochet de Killian pour que celle-ci arrive à ses pieds et lui fasse perdre l'équilibre. Celui-ci s'étala alors le torse sur le sol, faisant éclaté de rire la brune intérieurement, tandis que d'autres tels que Leroy et David ne se gênèrent pas pour rire à vive voix alors qu'Emma et sa mère s'approchait du pirate pour l'aider à se relever._

- Ça va Hook ?

- Oui, oui... j'ai pas fait attention. J'aurais dû regarder où je marchais.

_Sur ce temps, Regina qui avait choisi de faire apparaître les __fameuses clefs par magie dans ses mains plutôt que de monter la chercher, s'avança vers eux, le visage tout penaud._

- Et bien que se passe-t-il ici ? _Demanda-t-elle comme si elle n'était au courant de rien. _

- Hook a deux pieds gauches ! _Lança Emma en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son ami, faisant sourire intérieurement la brune à nouveau. _

- Oui je suis un peu maladroit...

- Le principale c'est que tu n'aies rien. _Fit Snow d'une voix douce._

- Juste un coup sur le coude rien de grave.

- Viens il faut te mettre de la glace, au moins par précaution.

_« Définitivement la sainte des causes perdues...» se dit Regina en parlant de son ex-belle-fille. _

- Tu as les clefs Regina ?

- Oui je les ai.

- Emma tu peux aller aider Regina ?

- Heu oui bien sûr... pourquoi faire au juste ?

- Pour sortir la vaisselle des placards pour la réception... _lança nonchalamment Regina faisant rire discrètement Emma, étant dans le même esprit que la brune, alors que sa mère emmenait Hook._

_Une fois dans la cuisine, Regina se dirigea vers l'arrière pièce où se trouvaient plusieurs grandes armoires en chênes, suivie par Emma. Elle inséra l'une de ses clefs dans la serrure d'acier puis tira la porte vers elle, reculant pour ne pas se la prendre en pleine face, son dos atterrit contre la poitrine de la blonde. _

- Oh désolée... _fit Emma en se reculant d'avantage, la tête baissée, les joues rougies à nouveau. _

- Pas de problème, c'est moi. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? _Demanda Regina innocemment. _

- Non, non du tout !

- Tant mieux.

_Emma releva la tête alors que Regina se penchait en avant, offrant ainsi une parfaite vue sur son postérieur à Emma. Les rôles inversés, Emma, contrairement à Regina quelques minutes plutôt, sentit sa gêne monter d'un grade lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son regard était rivé sur le beau fessier de la brune. _

_Regina, comme doté d'un sixième sens, sentit le regard et la gêne d'Emma et sourit de plus belle. _

- Tenez Emma. _Fit-elle en se relevant avant de tendre une pile d'assiette à la blonde. _

- Heu où est-ce... où-ce que je les mets ? _Balbutia-t-elle en détournant le visage. _

- Vous pouvez aller les poser à côté de l'évier, il faut les laver pour demain. Cette vaisselle est dans ces placards depuis des années déjà...

- Ok...

_Durant quelques minutes, elles vidèrent les placards et lorsqu'elles eurent terminés, elles entamèrent la vaisselle. Regina au lavage tandis qu'Emma essuyait. _

- Alors ces jours de congé avec Henry ? Vous vous amusez ?

- On a prit du bon temps, cela fait du bien de passer du temps avec lui. Je veux dire... comme une vrai mère et son fils... Je n'avais jamais connu cela avant. Avant j'étais bien trop occupée à vouloir me venger plutôt que de me concentrer sur ce que voulait vraiment Henry...

- Vous avez tout de même été une bonne mère.

- Pas vraiment...

- Mais bien sûr que si... il est bien élevé, poli, parle correctement, sait lire et écrire... Je n'aurais pas fait mieux que vous, vous savez... et d'ailleurs lorsque j'ai pris la décision de l'abandonner... croyez-moi que ça été la chose la plus dure que j'ai dû faire jusqu'à présent, lorsque j'ai pris ma décision, je savais au fond de moi qu'Henry irait dans un bon foyer.

- Merci... _fit Regina une larme au coin de chaque œil. _

- Et vous êtes encore une meilleure mère qu'avant ! Ce garçon a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleure mère pour mon fils. Enfin, notre fils...

_Regina sourit en retournant à sa tache, les larmes de joies s'écoulant sur ses joues alors qu'Emma lui donnait un petit coup d'épaule pour attirer son attention, et lorsque la brune regarda Emma, celle-ci lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice. Regina se sentit alors fondre, la bouche entre-ouverte elle ne savait pas comment réagir... Heureusement, pour une fois, Snow arriva au bon moment, attirant ainsi l'attention de sa fille. _

- Alors les filles, besoin d'aide ?

- Tu peux aussi essuyer si tu veux... _lança Emma en tendant un torchon à sa mère._

- D'accord ! Alors de quoi vous parliez ?

- Rien de spécial... _fit Regina avant de prendre une nouvelle pile d'assiette pour la glisser dans l'évier. _

- Au fait Regina, que vas-tu porter demain soir ?

- Et bien... je n'ai pas encore pris le temps d'y regarder.

- J'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur d'ici demain soir !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça...

- En tout cas avec David, on a décidé de s'accorder !

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'en suis étonnée... _lança sarcastiquement l'ex mairesse, faisait glousser la blonde. _

- C'est ça moquez vous toutes les deux...

- On ne se moque pas voyons... Hein Regina ?

- Pas du tout...

- C'est pas notre genre... _fit Emma en regardant sa mère tout en haussant les épaules alors que Regina se régalait de cette complicité nouvelle entre elle et la blonde. _

- Mais c'est que vous vous entendez plutôt bien vous deux ! Voir un peu trop je trouve...

- Pourquoi ça ? _Lança froidement Emma, surprenant autant sa mère que Regina._

- Parce que je sens déjà que vous ne manquerez pas une seule occasion pour vous moquer de moi ! _Lança gentiment la brune faisant éclater de rire les deux autres femmes de bon cœur, faisant ainsi redescendre la tension qui s'était installé quelques minutes plus tôt._

- On ne voit absolument pas de quoi tu parles... _lança faussement Regina, la faisant rire à nouveau elle et Emma alors que David entrait dans la pièce avec Hook. _

- Et bien, on s'ennuie pas ici apparemment... _lança le grand blond. _

- C'est un truc de femmes, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... _poursuivi Snow._

- Mouais... _lança son mari peut convaincu. _Bon on a terminer de placer les tables et les chaises, la décoration est presque terminée, que voulez-vous qu'on fasse maintenant ?

- Rahhh les hommes... il faut tout vous dire... vous avez dresser les table avec les nappes de tissus ?

- Nope... _répondit le pirate, faisant lever aux ciels les yeux de Regina. _

- Et bien allez-y dans ce cas... _lança Snow dans un sourire alors que son mari s'approchait d'elle pour réclamer un petit baiser, faisant se retourner Emma et Regina tandis que Hook avait déjà quitté la pièce._

- À plus tard mes deux amours !_ Lança David affectueusement, faisant sourire sa femme alors qu'Emma tirait une petite grimace, toujours peu habituée au fait que son père soit dans les apparences plus jeunes qu'elle, ce qui fit sourire Regina qui lui lança un clin d'œil complice à son tour. _

_À la fin de la journée, Emma épuisée vit que Regina l'était aussi, alors sans ménagement elle s'approcha de la brune et lui dit :_

- Ça vous dit qu'on aille récupérer Henry chez Gold et qu'ensuite on s'arrête chez Granny pour manger ?

- C'est une invitation Miss Swan ? _Lança Regina quelque peu amusée, mais à l'intérieur elle sautait de joie. _

_En temps normal Emma aurait repris Regina avec son « Miss Swan » mais cette fois Emma le prit à la rigolade et rentra même dans le jeu de la brune sans trop s'en rendre compte. _

- Cela dépendra de vous votre Altesse... si vous entendez pas là que vous comptez sur moi pour payer l'entièreté de l'addition, je suis pas sûr que ça va le faire...

- Et ça se dit appartenir à la famille Charming..._ lança faussement la brune, continuant ainsi leur petit jeu avant de les faire rire au éclats alors qu'elle se dirigeait toutes les deux vers la sortie. _

- Vous n'avez qu'à aller nous réserver une table, je vais chercher Henry... _lança Regina en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture. _

- Ça marche !

* * *

_10 minutes plus tard, Regina avait récupérer son fils, et ces deux-ci filaient aux Granny's Diner, mais le garçon ne le savait pas encore._

- Et ben Maman... tu es de bonne humeur dis-moi !

- Exactement mon chéri !

- Et je peux savoir ce qui te rend si heureuse ? Laisse-moi deviner, ça avoir avec Emma pas vrai ?

_Regina lança un regard à son fils et celui-ci comprit qu'il avait raison. _

- Ben bon raconte !

- Rien de spécial... c'est juste que... on se rapproche elle et moi... d'ailleurs, ce soir nous allons dîner avec elle chez Granny...

- C'est vrai ?! Oh trop cool !

- Mais je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire... Aucune allusion, clin d'œil, rien du tout, d'accord ?

- Promis Maman ! De toutes manières je vois que tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi !

- C'est vrai...

- Je suis trop content de te voir heureuse Maman..._ fit-il dans un sourire qui fit sourire la brune à son tour. _

- Merci mon petit prince... _répondit-elle alors qu'elle venait de garer la voiture. _

_Elle le prit furtivement dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour aller rejoindre la belle blonde à l'intérieur du restaurant. _

_« Non mais c'est pas vrai... il est encore là lui ?! » s'étonna la brune lorsqu'elle vit Hook assit en face de la blonde. « À ma place en plus... vas-y te gêne pas surtout... »_

_Ils s'avancèrent tout les deux vers la blonde, et Henry, dans le but d'aider sa mère adoptive, accourut vers Emma et le pirate. _

- Salut 'Man ! Maman m'a dit qu'on mangeait tout les trois ce soir ! _Fit-il sournoisement pour faire comprendre à Hook qu'il était de trop. _

- C'est ce que je disais à Killian justement... _affirma-t-elle dans un sourire avant de reporter son regard sur la brune qui s'avançait majestueusement vers eux. _

- C'est vrai !_ Fit le forban en se mettant debout. _Je ne faisais que tenir compagnie à ta mère en vous attendant.

- Trop aimable... _lança ironiquement la brune à Hook en arquant un sourcil que ne vit pas Emma. _

- Bon et bien... bonne soirée à vous trois. Emma on se voit demain ?

- Yep, à demain.

_L'homme s'éloigna tendit qu'Henry prenait place sur le fauteuil en face de celui d'Emma puis se décala pour laisser Regina s'asseoir à son tour. _

- Alors 'Man, ça été ta journée ?

- Super, avec ta mère on a bien bossé pour le bal de demain...

_Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire amicale, envoyant leur fils aux anges, alors que Ruby s'avançait vers le table._

- Bonsoir vous trois ! Que puis-je vous servir ?

- Salut Rub' !_ Lancèrent Emma et son fils avec enthousiasme._

- Bonsoir Miss Lucas. _Fit poliment Regina._

- On prends comme d'hab' Kid ?

- Si Maman veut bien...

- Je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une salade ou de n'importe quoi qui n'aurait pas cuit avec de la graisse...

- Pas vraiment...

- Bien... exceptionnellement, oui.

- Yes ! _Lancèrent ses deux compères faisant sourire la brune. _

- Steak frites et un grand thé glacé alors, c'est noté ! Et vous Regina ? _Demanda à nouveau Ruby..._

- Heumm... disons... une escalope milanaise.

- Très bien, et comme boisson ?

- Un eau minérale, merci.

- Ok ! Je vous apporte ça au plus vite.

_Et alors qu'il reprenait leur discussion, Ruby passa derrière le comptoir pour passer la commande auprès de sa grand-mère qui travaillait dans la cuisine. _

- Est-ce que je rêve où bien Regina Mills et Emma Swan sont dans le restaurant toutes les deux, assises à la même table...

- Non tu ne rêves pas... _dit-elle alors qu'elles jetaient toutes les deux un regard à la table concernée. _

- Les choses changent vraiment, visiblement...

- Ouais... mais c'est cool de voir Regina comme ça ! Je veux dire, c'est plus agréable de la voir sourire et parler gentiment que l'inverse, non ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi... aller va leur servir leurs verres.

_La jeune femme sourit à sa grand-mère puis repartit derrière le comptoir tandis que Granny ne cessait de regarder en direction de Regina. Celle-ci put voir que Regina et Emma semblait plutôt bien s'entendre. Elle se dit alors que Regina avait définitivement bien changé, qu'elle n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'Evil Queen de la Forêt Enchantée. Car pas une fois elle ne vit de l'hypocrisie dans son regard ni dans les sourires qu'affichait Regina. Elle semblait parfaitement sincère. _

_Elle termina de préparer leur plat, puis les donna à sa petite-fille qui alla les déposer sur leur table. La petite famille remercia gentiment la serveuse et Granny pu voir à nouveau ce sourire sincère. _

_Mais à force de l'observer, la vieille dame y vit autre chose. Elle vit qu'à chaque fois que Regina regardait Emma lorsque cette dernière lui parlait, elle y vit un regard que jamais encore elle n'avait vu dans les yeux de la belle brune. Ce regard, Granny le connaissait mais jamais elle n'aurait cru le voir un jour. De l'amour. _

_Si un jour on lui avait dit que Regina arborait ce regard là, elle aurait rit au nez de celui ou celle qui lui aurait annoncé. _

_Pourtant elle n'était pas dupe. Elle connaissait très bien ce regard pour l'avoir observé sur Snow et David lorsque ces deux-ci se perdaient dans les yeux de l'autre. _

_Regina était éperdument amoureuse d'Emma Swan. Elle le savait, en était certaine. _

- Alors 'Man, tu as un cavalier pour demain soir? _Demanda Henry à la blonde. _

_Emma soupira, elle aurait tellement voulu ne pas y participer, de un. Car elle n'en avait jamais vécu, même son bal de promo, car à l'époque elle ne fréquentait déjà plus l'école, et donc toute cette histoire de bal l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Deuxièmement, ses parents l'avaient tannée à plusieurs reprises pour que celle-ci porte une robe pour faire honneur à son rang de Princesse. Et pour terminer, ils avaient insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille accompagnée. _

- Et bien tes grand-parents ont réussi à me convaincre d'y aller en robe, c'est déjà pas mal, non ?

_Regina et Henry rigolèrent légèrement, imaginant déjà la tête qu'avait dû faire Emma en se voyant dans une robe de bal pour la première fois. _

- Tu y vas seule alors ?

- Ouais... même si Hook me l'a proposé...

- Et tu as refusé ?

- Je vois déjà pas l'intérêt de faire un bal, encore moins d'avoir un cavalier... parce que si c'est pour que je danse la valse tout la soirée, non merci !

_Les deux bruns rigolèrent de plus belle et cette fois-ci, Emma les suivit. _

- Tu sais Maman aussi y va seule...

_Lorsque Regina entendit cette phrase, elle détourna son visage vers son fils et lui lança un regard signifiant « Si tu oses... » et Henry lui sourit d'un air faussement innocent. _

_Heureusement pour eux, Emma qui buvait un coup ne vit pas leur échange, et n'aurait pu donc pas le comprendre. _

- Oh ben dans ce cas on se tiendra compagnie..._ lança Emma en reposant son verre sur la table._

_Regina surprise entre-ouvrit la bouche alors que son fils jubilais intérieurement. _

- Heu... enfin je vous oblige pas bien sûr...

- Non c'est une bonne idée... On pourra discrètement se moquer de votre mère dans notre coin comme ça...

_Emma lui sourit tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil et Regina lui sourit en retour. _

- Je reviens tout de suite, excusez-moi. _Fit Regina en levant pour aller au toilette. _

_La conversation repris entre Emma et Henry, celui-ci expliqua à sa mère qu'il allait porter le costume de prince que ses grand-parents lui avaient offert à Noël. _

_Regina, elle, alla au toilette, ressortit du cabinet quelques secondes plus tard, alla jusqu'au lavabo pour se laver les mains quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser y entrer Granny. _

- Madame Lucas. _fit poliment Regina tout en se lavant les mains. _

- Vous avez véritablement changé Regina.

- Excusez-moi ?_ Dit-elle, pensant avoir mal compris ce que venait de lui dire la veille femme. _

- Vous avez changé. Vous n'êtes plus la même. C'est nettement plus agréable de vous voir ainsi. _Avoua-t-elle dans un sourire compatissant. _

- Me... merci...

- Vous savez, je ne pensais que je dirais cela un jour, mais j'apprécie nettement plus lorsque vous êtes amoureuse plutôt que machiavélique.

_Alors que Regina s'essuyait les mains, elle arrêta tout mouvements et détourna son visage vers la vieille dame._

- Je vous demande pardon... _dit-elle en serrant la mâchoire. _

- Ne vous en faite pas, votre secret est sauve avec moi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Maintenant excusez-moi, j'aimerais passer.

- Nier ne servira à rien, je ne vous jugerai pas. Et croyez-moi, si j'avais voulu le faire, ce serait déjà fait. Je veux seulement vous dire, que si vous avez besoin d'une oreille attentive pour vous confier, je suis là. _Termina-t-elle dans un sourire avant de faire demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce. _

- Attendez ! _Fit Regina presque désespérément. _

- Oui ?

- Vous ne le direz à personne vous me le promettez ?

- Vous avez ma parole.

_Regina haussa les épaules tout en soupirant alors que la jeune revenait dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle._

- Comment... comment vous l'avez su ?

- Oh Regina... je vous connais depuis longtemps maintenant... il m'a simplement fallu vous voir regarder Emma et j'ai compris...

- C'est ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Penser qu'Emma et moi nous pourrions...

- Vivre heureuses pour toujours ?

- C'est ridicule n'est-ce pas ?

- En quoi est-ce ridicule ?

- Et bien parce que je suis l'Evil Queen et elle... la sauveuse.

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'êtes plus l'Evil Queen. Beaucoup le disaient, en parlaient, mais je voulais me l'assurer par moi-même, ce qui est chose faite.

- Tout de même... nous restons deux femmes et deux femmes ça ne...

- Nous sommes au 21 siècles Regina... Les temps changent, tout comme vous... ils faut vivre avec son temps et accepter les différences... et puis croyez-moi ce n'est pas depuis aujourd'hui que l'homosexualité existe... Au contraire ! Vous pourrez le demander à Ruby si vous voulez !

- Ruby ?

- Oh Grand Dieu... le nombre de fois où je suis tombée sur elle flirtant avec des filles du village...

- Je ne le savais pas...

- Est-ce dont là alors votre plus grande crainte ? Que les gens vous voient comme une lesbienne ?

- Pas la plus grande, non...

- Emma. C'est ses sentiments qui vous font peur, c'est ça ?

- Entre autre... sa réaction surtout... lorsqu'elle apprendra que... que...

- Que vous l'aimez ?

- Oui... _fit-elle en baissant les yeux, honteuse. _

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de ce que vous ressentez. Croyez-moi.

- Si vous le dites...

- Que diriez-vous si nous reportions cette discussion à demain ? Venez donc déjeuner, midi cela vous convient ?

- Entendu...

- Bien, à demain dans ce cas.

_La vieille femme repartit mais Regina l'alpagua une dernière fois. _

- Madame Lucas... merci.

_La femme lui sourit gentiment et hocha de la tête. _

- Faites-moi plaisir, appelez-moi Granny.

- Très bien, Granny... merci.

- Je vous en prie.

_Sur ce, les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce. Granny retourna dans sa cuisine alors que Regina regagnait sa place auprès d'Emma et de leur fils. _

_Alors que cela faisait plus de 10 minutes que la brune était partie, ni Emma ni Henry ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Et Regina en fut soulagée, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle aurait pu inventer comme excuse. _

_Après un petit dessert qui leur remplit définitivement l'estomac, ils décidèrent de partir. _

- Ruby ?

- Oui ?

- L'addition ste plait...

- Tout de suite.

_La serveuse arriva quelques secondes plus tard pour déposer une petite assiette avec un ticket détaillant leur commande puis repartit auprès d'un autre client. _

_Regina sortit alors son porte-feuille tendit qu'Emma déposa deux billets sur l'assiette. _

- Laissez Regina, c'est pour moi.

- Je plaisantais tout-à-l'heure vous savez...

- Je le sais. Mais vous m'avez déjà offert un dîner la semaine dernière, à mon tour. _Affirma-t-elle dans un sourire avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers la serveuse pour lui tendre l'argent. _

- Garde la monnaie Rub'

- Merci Emma !

- Bien je vous propose d'y aller. Demain on a une longue journée qui nous attend...

_Ils se levèrent alors de leur box et sortit du restaurant après avoir salué la serveuse. _

_Une fois dehors, Henry serra sa mère biologique dans ses bras avant de regagner la berline noire de sa mère. Laissant ainsi les deux jeunes femmes seules, éclairées seulement par le lampadaire de la rue. _

- Bien Emma... merci. Pour la journée, ainsi que la soirée et... pour le repas.

- Je vous en prie. J'ai passé une bonne journée également. Soyez prudents en rentrant.

- Promis. Bonne nuit Emma...

- Bonne nuit Regina.

_Elles se sourirent toutes les deux avant de faire chacune demi-tour et regagner leur véhicule. _

_Une fois assise derrière son volant, un sourire niait sur son visage, Regina mit le contact alors que son fils la regardait tout sourire lui aussi. _

- Quoi ? _Fit Regina amusée en regardant son fils. _

- Rien... rien du tout...

- Oh non, je le connais ce "rien du tout"... Tu me dis exactement la même chose lorsque tu as fait bêtise et que je suis sur le point de le découvrir.

- Pourtant là j'ai rien fait...

- Tu ne fais jamais rien de toutes manières...

- Mais cette fois c'est vrai !

- Alors dis-moi.

- Emma. Elle m'a dit qu'elle adorait la nouvelle Regina. Mais je suis pas sensé te le dire, alors, je t'ai rien dit.

_Regina sourit d'amusement une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle venait de garer sa voiture dans l'allée du manoir. _

TBC...

* * *

**Alors mes loulous, ça valait la peine d'attendre? Dites-moi tout ! Je me régale à lire vos reviews ;)**

**Bonne nuit (ou journée encore une fois ça dépend de quand vous lirez ^^) et à bientôt pour la suite ! ;)**


	5. Première valse

**Hey mes loulous ! Et bonne fête à toutes les Mamans qui se cachent parmi vous !**

**Ça**** y est, on y est, le final de la saison 3 c'est ce soir ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts? Perso, je ne le suis pas ! Je tiendrai pas jusqu'en septembre ^^**

**Bref, je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et si vous le regarder, un bon épisode ce soir ;)... bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Première valse...**

_Le lendemain matin, Regina se réveilla tout sourire. La journée de la veille avait été l'une des plus belles de toute sa vie. Sa relation avec son fils n'avait jamais été aussi complice et son rapprochement avec Emma avait grandement avancé. Leurs rires, leurs regards, clins d'œil, tout ces petits moments privilégiés lui gonflait le cœur de bonheur. _

_Elle resta alors dans son lit quelques minutes à repenser à ce que cette journée avait été et se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de passer la soirée en compagnie d'Emma. _

_Puis elle se leva, fila directement sous la douche avant de descendre préparer le petit déjeuner pour elle et son fils. Et ce dernier ne tarda pas à descendre la rejoindre lorsqu'il senti une bonne odeur sucrée lui chatouiller les narines. _

- Bonjour Maman !

- Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ?

- Super bien ! J'ai trop hâte d'être ce soir !

_La brune sourit d'amusement puis servi une assiette de pan-cakes à son fils avant de s'en servir une. _

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui Maman ?

- Et bien tout d'abord, dès que tu auras finis ton petit déjeuner, tu iras te doucher. Ensuite je me disais qu'on pourrait se regarder un film toi et moi avant que je ne te dépose chez Emma pendant que j'irai à la salle de fêtes pour m'assurer que tout sera impeccable pour ce soir. Cela te convient ?

- D'accord !

_Ils suivirent donc le plan à la lettre et vers 11h30, Regina et Henry arrivèrent à l'appartement Charming pour que le garçon y passe l'après-midi avec sa mère biologique. _

- Salut Man !_ Lança Henry lorsque Emma ouvrit la porte sur les deux bruns. _

- Hey Gamin ! Ça va mon grand ?

- Yep ! J'ai trop envie d'être ce soir !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Bonjour Regina. _Fit la blonde en relevant sa tête pour sourire gentiment à la concernée. _

- Bonjour Emma.

- Entrez je vous en prie. _Dit-elle en s'écartant pour les laisser passer. _Café Regina ?

- Volontiers, merci.

_La brune prit place sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la salle à manger alors que son fils se posa devant la télé. _

_En temps normal, Regina l'aurait grondé, mais dans un sens, cela l'arrangeait car cela voulait dire qu'Emma viendrait s'asseoir à ses côtés et qu'elles seraient donc seules pour discuter. _

- Alors Emma, vos parents ne sont pas là ?

- Et bien David est au poste, il forme notre nouvel adjoint. Et ma mère et bien... je suppose qu'elle doit déjà se trouver à la salle des fêtes à donner ses ordres pour que, je cite, "tout soit parfait ce soir"

- Grand Dieu, je n'ai pas intérêt à traîner alors...

_La blonde éclata de rire, tirant ainsi un large sourire à Regina._

- Non en effet ! Vous saviez qu'elle voulait absolument mettre des banderoles bleues et un peu de verdures pour donner un effet Forêt Enchantée ?

- À mon grand désespoir oui... heureusement que vous avez réussi à l'en dissuader...

- Le plaisir était pour moi !

_Elles rirent à nouveau tandis qu'Henry souriait de son côté, heureux que ses mères s'entendent si bien._

_Durant une petite demie-heure, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de ce que donnerait le bal en fin de journée, puis Regina prit congé, à regret malheureusement, et quitta l'appartement._

_Midi. Regina venait d'entrer au Granny's Diner, pile à l'heure. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bout du comptoir et demanda à Ruby où était sa grand-mère. Celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle se trouvait dans la cuisine et qu'elle pouvait aller la rejoindre. _

- Ah Regina ! Je vois que vous êtes venue ! _Fit la vieille femme dans un large sourire alors qu'elle semblait préparer une de ses fameuses lasagnes._

- Bonjour Granny. Oui comme vous voyez, je suis là...

- Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Vous désirez un café ?

- Ho non merci, j'en ai déjà bu assez pour la journée.

- Vous voulez autre chose ?

- Un verre d'eau sera suffisant, je vous remercie.

_La vieille femme délaissa sa préparation et se dirigea vers l'un de grand frigo de la pièce, prit un pichet d'eau puis un verre propre avant de les déposer sur son plan de travail pour que Regina se serve à son aise tandis qu'elle était en face d'elle._

- Alors, dites-moi tout. Depuis quand avez-vous commencé à ressentir ce que vous ressentez pour Emma ?_ Demanda-t-elle tout en reprenant la confection de ses lasagnes._

- Ho et bien... je crois que j'ai eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « déclic » il y a un peu plus de cinq mois. Le jour où le Spectre à voulu s'en prendre à moi. Avec les Charming, on a ouvert un portail pour l'y expédier, ce portail même qui a emporté Emma et Snow

- Je me souviens de ce jour. David était dévasté à l'idée de les avoir perdues.

- Et bien ce jour là, justement, je n'arrivait pas à ouvrir le portail avec le chapeau de Jefferson, ma magie ne m'obéissait pas encore, et Emma... je ne sais pas comment... à réussi juste en posant sa main sur mon bras. J'ai alors senti ce flux de magie et de bien être, puis le portail s'est ouvert. Malheureusement tout s'est passé trop vite, le Spectre s'est fait aspirer par le portail et allait m'emmener avec lui mais Emma s'est interposé entre nous et c'est donc elle qui fut emmenée avec lui, Snow a suivit, David a essayé aussi mais le portail s'est refermé juste avant qu'il ne réussisse. Mais bon ça vous le savez.

- Oui. Et ensuite, comment avez-vous eu ce déclic ?

- Et bien après cela, comme Henry était partit vivre avec David, je me suis retrouvée seule chez moi. J'ai réfléchis pendant des heures sur le comment sa magie m'avait traversée, ce que j'en avait ressenti. Et c'est là que j'ai compris. J'ai compris que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour elle, que ce n'était pas d'hier mais que je n'avais pas osé me l'avouer plutôt. Alors je me suis mise à me détester.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'amour est une faiblesse... _dit-elle en baissant les yeux, honteuse._

- Emma vous dirait que c'est une force.

- Je sais... _dit-elle amusée._ Mais à ce moment là, j'étais persuadée du contraire.

- Mais vous avez tout de même essayé de changer avant le retour d'Emma et de Snow...

- Je pensais ne plus jamais revoir Emma, et je voulais revoir mon fils. Alors j'ai tenté d'arrêter la magie. De devenir une meilleure personne, pour lui. Parce qu'il en valait la peine.

- Pourquoi alors être redevenue celle que vous étiez avant la malédiction lorsqu'Emma et Snow sont revenues ?

- Lorsque j'ai vu Emma ressortir du puits... mon cœur s'est emballé. Elle était là. En vie, et de nouveau à Storybrooke. J'ai tenté de me rapprocher d'elle, et le soir où nous avons fêtés leur retour et qu'ensuite elle est sortie pour me rattraper... je me suis sentie fondre... mais je ne pouvais, je ne voulais rien lui montrer... alors j'ai fait ce que je sais faire de mieux, je me suis montrée odieuse envers elle. Mais elle avait appris pour mes séances chez le Docteur Hopper et mes progrès pour ne plus utiliser la magie. Et je pensais donc qu'elle croyait en ma rédemption. Mais ma mère est arrivée, a comploté et fait en sorte que je sois la mauvaise de l'histoire pour ensuite m'amadouer. Et je me suis laissée faire car j'étais blessée.

- Blessée ?

- Emma avait finie par être convaincue que j'avais tué le Docteur Hopper. Elle, qui était jusqu'alors la seule qui me croyait et me défendait, ma trahie en voulant me piéger avec l'aide de la fée Bleue. J'ai compris alors qu'à présent j'étais seule. Que je n'avais plus personne sur qui compter. Alors lorsque ma mère m'a expliqué son plan pour récupérer Henry, j'ai accepté. De là, je me suis laissée embobinée du début à la fin.

- Votre mère était une femme redoutable...

- Et j'étais aveuglée par la haine.

- Mais vous avez tout de même su remonter la pente.

- Oui et cela c'est passé il y a un peu plus de trois mois. Le jour où Greg et Tamara ont voulus s'envoler avec Henry. Il avait enclenché un détonateur qui devait détruire Storybrooke. Et avec Emma... on a réussi à stopper le mécanisme... on a chacune usé de notre magie et... cette fois encore, même si nos corps n'étaient pas en contact, notre magie, elle, l'était. Et encore une fois j'ai ressenti cette bouffée de bien être. J'ai compris alors que ce que je ressentais pour Emma était belle et bien de...

- De l'amour ?

- Oui... et depuis ce jour, pas un seul ne se passe sans que je n'ai envie d'être avec elle. J'ai tenté de mettre mes sentiments de côtés. De les terrer au plus profond de moi pour ne plus y penser. Mais je n'y arrivait pas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui cela à changer ?

- Henry... _dit-elle avec amusement. _Mon fils à comprit de lui-même. Il faut croire que mon fils est bien plus malin que je ne le pensais déjà.

- C'est vrai que c'est un garçon brillant.

- Oui...

- Et donc, comment l'a-t-il prit ?

- Et bien il s'est donné pour mission de nous réunir sa mère et moi...

- C'est une bonne chose qu'il le prenne bien. Mais qu'en plus il veuille vous aider prouve qu'il en a envie aussi.

- C'est ce que je me dit aussi. Et croyez-moi, ça m'aide énormément...

- Je me doute... Et Emma dans tout ça ? Elle ne se doute absolument de rien ?

- Non... ou alors elle cache très bien son jeu. Pour l'instant on apprend à se connaître. Hier nous avons passé l'après-midi à préparer la salle pour ce soir... et être à ses côtés c'est... il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire. On rit, de tout et de rien, de sa mère surtout mais bon Snow le prend à la rigolade, heureusement ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me sens bien. À ma place.

- Vous savez, je connais un peu Emma moi aussi pour la voir quasiment tout les jours depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, et j'espère que je ne vous donnerai pas de faux espoir en vous disant cela mais... je crois ne l'avoir jamais vue sourire et rire comme elle l'a fait hier soir...

_Le visage de Regina s'illumina en entendant la phrase de la vieille dame et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de ses dents étincelantes. _

- Vous croyez que...

- Oh je ne crois rien du tout ! Je pense juste qu'Emma s'ouvre à vous. Ne gâchez pas cette chance, saisissez-là ! _Fit-elle dans un clin d'œil complice. _

- Vient-elle souvent accompagnée ?

- Par là vous entendez Killian, je suppose...

- Oui... _fit-elle en soupirant, le fait même d'évoquer le prénom du pirate lui donnait des envies de meurtre. _

- Et bien c'est vrai qu'ils viennent régulièrement, parfois simplement pour un café, parfois lorsqu'Emma vient manger ici le midi, si David n'est pas avec elle, Killian lui est là...

- Comme par hasard...

_Elles se mirent à rire légèrement lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Ruby._

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais... Granny j'ai une commande pour toi !

- Je t'écoute.

- Deux plats du jour et une soupe au potiron.

- C'est noté !

_La jeune femme reparti puis Regina se leva._

- Bien je... je vais vous laisser, vous avez définitivement beaucoup de travail et je ne voudrait pas vous retarder...

- Oh vous ne me dérangez pas vous savez.

- Je sais... mais merci de m'avoir écoutée. Vraiment.

- Je vous en prie. Merci à vous de me le faire partager. Sachez que si vous voulez discuter à nouveau, ma porte vous est grande ouverte.

- Merci. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

- Bien. À ce soir dans ce cas ?

- À ce soir.

_Elles échangèrent un sourire puis la brune quitta le bâtiment afin de se rendre à l'hôtel de ville._

* * *

_Une fois arrivée, Regina soupira lorsqu'elle vit Snow courir dans tout les sens pour donner ses instructions aux bénévoles qui s'étaient portés garant à faire de cette soirée la plus réussie de tout les temps. _

_Elle qui aurait tout donnés pour être de nouveau auprès d'Emma, dû passer l'après-midi entière aux côtés de Snow. _

_Aux alentours de 17h, elle s'éclipsa pour se rendre à nouveau chez Emma et ainsi récupérer son fils pour qu'ils puissent se préparer pour la soirée. Le jeune garçon s'empressa d'enfiler son authentique costume de petit prince dans les tons bleus ainsi qu'une écharpe mauve qui retombait de son épaule droite jusqu'au côté gauche de son bassin accompagnés d'un pantalon noir. Il avait fière allure. Il passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux puis descendit dans le salon pour regarder la télévision en attendant que sa mère ne redescende. _

_Regina de son côté, avait pris une seconde douche, s'était sécher et brosser les cheveux pour les coiffer en chignon parfait. Elle s'était ensuite maquillée, parfumée, avait enfilé des sous-vêtements, puis s'était dirigée vers sa penderie où une magnifique robe d'un rouge carmin, à la dentelle noire sur le décolleté plongeant qui donnerait une vue gourmande sur sa poitrine, retombait à mis genoux sur l'avant avec une petite traîne à l'arrière, et avait accompagné le tout d'une paire de botte en cuire noir qui remontait à mis cuisse. Elle se regarda dans son miroir, apprécia la vue qu'elle s'offrait à elle-même, puis décida de rejoindre son fils. _

_Lorsque celui-ci entendit que sa mère descendait les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage, il se leva, coupa le téléviseur, puis alla dans le hall._

- Wouahhhh Maman ! Tu es belle !

_La brune sourit affectueusement alors qu'elle détaillait la tenue de son fils._

- Et vous mon Prince, serez le plus beau de toute la soirée.

- C'est normal, je suis ton fils.

_Elle se mit à rire légèrement en franchissant la dernière marche puis s'approcha de son fils. Elle déposa une main sur sa joue et le regarda tendrement. _

- Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?

- Je t'aime aussi Maman.

- Aller viens, on y va.

_L'enfant sautilla sur place tout en allant ouvrir la porte de l'entrée et laissa passer sa mère._

* * *

- N'oublie pas Snow... Pas de...

- Pas de remarque incessante sur la tenue d'Emma. Oui je sais... C'est juste que... j'ai hâte de la voir dans sa robe. C'est une princesse tout comme moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera magnifique._ Répondit la brune à son époux. _

- J'en suis certain aussi. Mais ne la met pas plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'est déjà, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Tiens, voilà Henry et Regina.

_Le couple princier, qui s'était accordé sur des tons blancs et bleus ciel, se tenait côtes-à-côtes à l'entrée de la salle de réception alors que beaucoup de convives étaient déjà présents et appréciaient les petits fours qui circulaient, une flûte de champagne dans la main, discutant de tout et de rien. _

- Henry ! Tu es à croquer !_ Lui fit sa grand-mère._

_« Comme une pomme ? » Pensa Regina qui rit une nouvelle fois intérieurement. Tandis que David lui faisait une petite révérence. _

- Regina vous êtes somptueuse.

- Il a raison ! _Continua son épouse. _

- Merci... vous n'êtes pas mal non plus... _dit-elle dans un air faussement désintéressé les faisant rires tout les trois. _

- Oh voilà Emma ! _Fit Snow, folle de joie en apercevant sa fille._

_Sur ce, Regina fit un quart de tour et lorsque ses yeux trouvèrent Emma, son souffle se coupa. _

_Mon Dieu qu'elle était belle. Dans une robe bleue turquoise corset, laissant ses épaules et ses bras nus, retombait le long de son corps où la robe devenait légèrement bouffante à partir de son bassin, ses boucles blondes qui retombaient à moitié sur sa poitrine, faisait d'elle, aux yeux de Regina, la plus belle de la soirée. _

- Maman... _fit Henry alors qu'Emma s'approchait d'eux, visiblement gênée d'être vêtue de la sorte. _Tu es magnifique !

- Merci Gamin... mais le plus beau c'est toi. _Dit-elle dans un sourire avant de reporter son attention vers la brune pour lui sourire poliment. _

- Henry a raison Emma. Vous êtes magnifique._ Dit-elle avant de se racler la gorge et de sourire._

- Merci... mais à côté de vous je passe vraiment pour une cruche...

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ma chérie ! _Lança Snow en approchant de sa fille alors que David tentait de l'attraper discrètement. _

- Bon, si nous allions nous trouver une table ?

- Bonne idée ! Quelqu'un pourrait m'indiquer le bar aussi, j'ai soif...

- Je t'accompagne ! _Lança Snow en enlaçant leur bras, côtes-à-côte. _

_Elles se mirent à marcher et Emma lança un regard de détresse à son père et celui-ci haussa les épaules en affichant une mine désolée._

- On se voit plus tard ? _Lança David aux deux bruns alors qu'Emma et sa mère étaient plus loin. _

- D'accord ! _Répondit Henry tout sourire. _

_Le grand blond leur sourit aussi puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre Leroy et Tom Clark qui étaient en grande discussion._

- J'ai de la chance... _souffla Henry tout sourire en balayant la salle de regard, l'air de rien._

- Pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai deux mamans et ce sont les plus belles du bal...

_Le cœur de Regina se bomba de bonheur. Elle passa un bras par dessus l'épaule de son fils et ensemble ils s'avancèrent vers l'une des tables pour y prendre place. _

_Durant quelques minutes, ils discutèrent ensemble de la décoration festive de la salle, des tenues extravagantes ou ridicules que portaient certains invités, et de temps en temps, Regina lançait un regard en direction de la belle blonde qui faisait battre son cœur et s'amusait à voir cette dernière lever les yeux au ciel ou encore de soupirer quand sa mère l'incluait dans une nouvelle conversation avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas forcément ou très peu. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Regina vit Emma chuchoter à l'oreille de sa mère puis balayer la salle du regard avant que son regard ne se porte sur Regina qui eut tout juste le temps de baisser la tête avant que la blonde ne remarque son petit manège. Emma s'excusa auprès de sa mère et des gens qui l'entouraient puis s'avança vers la table que Regina et Henry avaient choisi pour la soirée._

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? _Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire qui éblouit la brune. _

- Avec plaisir. _Répondit Regina en lui rendant son sourire alors qu'Henry se levait. _

- Je vais me chercher à boire, vous voulez quelque chose ?

- C'est gentil Gamin j'ai ce qu'il faut... _répondit la blonde en montrant le cocktail qu'elle tenait en main. _

- Moi par contre je veux bien une coupe de champagne s'il te plaît.

- Ok !

_Le jeune prince partit vers le buffet à boisson tandis qu'Emma prit place aux côtés de Regina, pour le plus grand plaisir de celle-ci. _

- Je peux vous faire une confession ? _Fit timidement Emma en regardant à gauche puis à droite successivement, l'air légèrement embêtée. _

- Oui bien sûr. _Dit-elle en posant inconsciemment une main inquiète sur l'épaule d'Emma._

- Si je suis arrivée un peu en retard c'est parce que ma mère m'a annoncé juste avant de quitter l'appartement elle et David, que ce soir comme c'est un bal, tout le monde doit danser.

- Oui c'est le but, en effet... _répondit Regina un peu amusée. _

- Ben je sais pas danser... et ma mère s'y attend puisque je suis la princesse... _railla la blonde en levant une fois encore les yeux au ciel. _

- Oww.. je vois...

- Je suis dans la muise...

- Vous n'avez pas de cavalier, vous n'aurez donc pas à danser...

- Parce que vous êtes persuadée que cette excuse suffira à ma mère ? _Répondit Emma en arquant un sourcil._

- Non, vous avez raison. _Fit Regina avant de rire, suivie rapidement par Emma._

- Vous m'apprendriez quelques pas ?

_Là Regina cessa de rire et sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant que la blonde était on ne peut plus sérieuse. _

- Et bien... heu...

- S'il vous plaît... _fit Emma, le regard peiné et Regina ne put se résoudre à lui refuser, et d'ailleurs, elle ne le voulait pas. _

- Très bien. Venez, on va monter dans mon bureau nous y serons mieux.

- Oh merci ! Vous me sauver les fesses là !

_Regina rougit en entendant ses paroles tandis que leur fils fit irruption derrière elles. _

- Tiens Maman, ton verre.

- Oh heu... merci mon chéri.

- Je reviens je vais un peu près de mes copains ! _fit-il en s'éloignant près de quelques uns de ses camarades de classe. _

_Emma le regardait faire alors que Regina vida son verre d'une traite, comme pour se donner du courage avant de se lever._

- Venez, la première danse se fera après le buffet, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps... _fit Regina dans un sourire alors qu'Emma se levait à son tour. _

- D'accord !

_Et alors qu'elle s'éloignaient toutes les deux incognito en direction du bureau de la brune, Hook qui venait d'arriver, les vit passer au loin. Il voulut les appeler mais il dû faire face à Ruby qui s'avança vers lui sensuellement. _

- Salut Killian... _fit-elle dans un clin d'œil._ Tu viens boire un verre ?

- Heu... volontiers, je ne refuserai jamais un verre avec une belle demoiselle.

_Il lui proposa alors son bras et ensemble ils s'avancèrent vers le bar. Il jeta tout de même un regard incrédule en direction du couloir que venaient de prendre Emma et Regina._

* * *

- Bon nous avons très peu de temps alors faites ce que je vous dis et tout ira très bien d'accord ?

- D'accord...

- Vous savez à quoi ressemble une valse ?

- Oui j'en ai déjà vu à la télé.

- C'est un départ. Bien je vais mettre un peu de musique.

- Oh attendez ! Je vais le faire ! J'en connais une, et je me suis toujours dit que si un jour je devais danser sur une valse, se serait celle-là...

- Très bien allez-y. _Fit Regina en se relevant devant son écran d'ordinateur pour laisser place à la blonde. _

_Emma utilisa internet et alla sur un site de clip vidéo et chercha « La Valse d'Amélie » de Yann Tiersen. _

_Pendant que la vidéo chargeait, Regina et Emma allèrent au centre de la pièce. Regina prit les bras d'Emma et les leva. Elle prit l'une de ses mains et la mit sur sa propre épaule tandis que l'autre était ancré dans la sienne. _

_Toutes deux semblaient quelques peu gênée par la situation. Emma commença à rougir tandis que Regina se raclait la gorge. _

- Bien. Laissez vous aller. Ne résistez pas. Regardez-moi et non vos pieds, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Bien je vais commencer par nous déportez sur votre droite. N'oubliez pas que c'est une danse en trois temps.

_La musique commença et Regina fit un pas en avant tandis qu'Emma, un en arrière._

_Si au début Emma avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses pas, c'est parce qu'elle était obnubilée par le regard que lui lançait Regina. Elle aurait juré de la tendresse. Mais savait que venant de Regina, c'était impossible. Pas pour elle du moins. _

_Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, et que la musique recommençait pour la huitième fois, Emma était plus à l'aise alors que Regina se retenait comme elle le pouvait pour cacher sa joie._

- Bien maintenant que vous avez compris et que la musique va s'accélérer on va faire de même, ok ?

- Ouais...

_Elles se laissèrent emporter par la musique et entamèrent une belle valse digne de ce nom. Mais dès la musique terminée, elles se séparèrent. _

- Bien je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais vous danser très bien. _Fit Regina dans un large sourire._

- Ouais, enfin c'est par encore ça...

- Je trouve que pour une première fois vous vous êtes très bien débrouillée.

- Merci, mais c'est uniquement grâce à vous.

_Regina lui fit un nouveau sourire que la blonde lui rendit avant que la brune n'aille éteindre son ordinateur. _

- Bien descendons avant que les gens ne se demandent où nous sommes passées.

- Et si c'est déjà fait. Parce que je suis sûre que ma mère l'a déjà remarqué, on a qu'a dire que je ne me sentait pas très bien et que vous êtes sortie avec moi prendre l'air.

- Ça me convient.

* * *

_Une fois de retour dans la grande salle, elles retournèrent s'asseoir à leur table ou Henry et David discutaient avec Hook tandis que Ruby, Snow et Granny faisaient de même de leur côté. _

- Bonsoir mesdames._ Lança Granny dans un sourire tendre tandis que Snow les regardait de manière interrogative. _

- Bonsoir. _Répondit les deux jeunes femmes en reprenant leur place. _

- Emma, où étais-tu ? _Murmura Snow à l'oreille de sa fille. _

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air... ce corset va finir par m'étouffer..._ dit-elle en espérant que cela suffise à sa mère. _

- Tu aurais dû me le dire je t'aurais accompagné.

- C'est bon Regina me la gentiment proposé... _mentit-elle en détournant le regard avant de boire un coup. _

_Une jeune femme vint annoncer à leur table que le buffet était prêt alors David et Snow se levèrent et allèrent annoncer la nouvelle à l'ensemble des convives à haute voix. _

- Alors ? _Demanda discrètement Regina à Emma. _

- C'est bon, elle y a crut... merci encore Regina.

- Vous me remercierai plus tard._ Fit-elle dans un clin d'œil._

_Après un repas copieux, le couple Charmant annoncèrent le début du bal et invitèrent leur fille à se lever pour venir danser à leur côté. Celle-ci se crispa. Car de un, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui allait venir lui proposer de danser avec elle, de deux, cela ne serait sans nul doute pas Regina et pourtant, elle n'avait confiance qu'avec elle. _

- My Lady, si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur. _Annonça Hook en lui faisant la révérence tandis que la blonde était toujours assise à sa place. _

_Emma n'eut autre choix que d'accepter. Le pirate était son ami. Pourtant elle savait que ce dernier aimerait plus que tout que leur amitié franchisse un autre pas, celui de l'amour. Mais Emma ne voyait en lui qu'un simple ami. _

_Elle se leva alors en mettant sa main dans celle du pirate et ensemble ils s'avancèrent vers le centre de la piste de danse où le couple royale se trouvait déjà. _

_La musique commença, les deux hommes s'abaissèrent devant leur cavalière pour les saluer tandis que les deux femmes leur répondaient par une petite révérence. _

_Les deux couples se rapprochèrent et purent commencer à se laisser bercer par la musique. _

_Regina n'avait d'yeux que pour Emma, elle aurait temps voulu être avec elle plutôt que Hook, mais savait que cela lui était impossible. Un jour peut-être..._

- Et ben... je savais pas qu'Emma savait danser... _fit Ruby à voix basse. _

_Regina sourit malicieusement, fière d'avoir été contribuer à cette réussite. _

- T'en fais pas Maman... ce n'est qu'une danse... _souffla Henry à l'oreille de sa mère. _

- Je le sais mon chéri. Mais ne t'en fais pas... je vais bien.

_Et comment qu'elle allait bien ! Elle venait d'avoir un moment privilégié avec la blonde. Et cela, personne ne pourrait le lui prendre. Elle venait d'apprendre à Emma à danser une valse, sa victoire était de voir cette dernière danser telle une princesse, avec grâce et aisance. _

_Après cette première danse, ils se firent à nouveau la révérence puis Leroy vint demander la main de Snow tendit que David déposait un baiser sur sa main avant de la délaisser pour aller rejoindre sa fille et Hook._

- Killian, si tu le permets, j'aimerais danser avec ma fille.

_« Oh non par encore une... » pensa Emma avant de sourire à son père._

- Oui bien sûr._ Fit-il en laissant père et fille en tête-à-tête. _

_Une nouvelle mélodie débuta tendit que les deux couples et d'autres se mettaient à danser sur la piste. _

- Tu danses comme ta mère... _Souffla David à sa fille dans un sourire bien veillant._

- Merci... _dit-elle sans grande conviction. _

_Le regard d'Emma quitta les yeux de son père pour voir qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Regina dansait aussi. Celle-ci était accompagnée par Archie. Ce qui ne l'étonna pas plus que cela, mais qui attira tout de même son attention. Regina était définitivement une très belle femme. Elle avait la beauté, l'intelligence, la classe et la grâce d'une reine._

_Et pendant un quart de seconde, elle envia le criquet de danser avec Regina. Emma ferma les yeux un instant et secoua légèrement la tête pour oublier cette pensée. _

- Emma, est-ce que ça va ?

- Hein ? Heu ouais... c'est juste que j'ai un peu chaud. La robe sans doute, je suis pas habituée à mettre des robes si serrée...

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

- Non, non... mais après cette danse-ci je vais aller un peu m'asseoir...

- Entendu.

_Il lui sourit à nouveau et elle lui répondit de la même manière avant que son regard ne se porte à nouveau sur la belle brune. Regina dû sentir son regard car elle la regarda aussi. _

_Elles se sourirent gentiment durant quelques secondes avant que la chanson ne se termine et que leur cavalier n'arrête tout mouvement pour les saluer. _

_Emma retourna à sa place et vit que son fils semblait discuter avec la fille de Jefferson à la table d'à côté. _

- Wouah Emma ! Tu danses bien dit donc !_ Lança Ruby toujours assise sur sa chaise. _

- Merci...

- Où t'as appris à danser comme ça ?

_Juste à ce moment là, Regina passa derrière la blonde et s'assit à sa place._

- C'est une amie qui m'a appris.

_Regina sourit tout en regardant la blonde et Ruby comprit instantanément que l'amie en question n'était autre que Regina. _

_Elle allait alors répliquer mais sa grand-mère posa une main discrète sur sa cuisse. Elle reporta alors son attention vers la vieille femme et celle-ci lui fit un non de la tête. _

_La brune sembla ne pas comprendre mais savait qu'elle avait raison. Et sa grand-mère semblait déjà au courant. Puis alors elle tilta. Si Regina était venue au restaurant ce midi c'était donc pour ça. _

_Elle comprit alors la situation. Elle se doutait que Regina avait des sentiments pour Emma mais connaissant Emma, celle-ci visiblement ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué._

* * *

_Les discutions allaient bon train, les mélodies s'enchaînaient, comblant ainsi les plus grands fans de danse tel que Snow et son époux ou encore Ruby qui réussit à convaincre Hook d'être son partenaire. Même Henry avait réussit à demander la main de Grâce. Ces deux-ci étaient un peu moins doués et beaucoup plus timide que les adultes mais se débrouillaient tout de même. _

_À la fin de la soirée, Ils sortirent tous pour admirer le feu d'artifice qui annoncerait minuit tapante. _

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... _les couleurs éclatèrent dans le ciel..._ Bonne année ! _S'écrièrent les habitants de Storybrooke. _

Snow et David s'embrassèrent passionnément tandis qu'Henry serrait ses mères dans ses bras de manière à ce que celles-ci se passent un bras dans le dos de l'autre.

- Bonne année Mamans ! _Lança le petit garçons tendit que les deux femmes se souriait mutuellement._

_Emma semblait légèrement gênée par la proximité qu'elle avait avec la brune. Regina quant à elle aurait tout donné pour un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma mais se retint. Emma était loin d'être encore prête, tout comme elle et puis ce n'était pas encore le moment pour essayer. Elle devait d'abord se rapprocher d'Emma et savoir si celle-ci ressentait véritablement les mêmes sentiment qu'elle à son égard. _

- Bonne année Emma.

- Vous aussi Regina, bonne année...

- Bonne année ma chérie !_ Lança Snow les faisant séparer avant qu'elle et son mari ne prenne leur fille dans leur bras. _

_Tout les habitants se souhaitèrent la bonne année. Et Regina reçut plus de sourire qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle avait changé et apparemment les habitants en était convaincu. _

_Après des embrassades multiples, la fin de la soirée se fit en douceur, mais rapidement Henry montra des signes de fatigues. Il était donc passé une heure du matin lorsque Regina décida qu'il était temps pour eux deux de rentrer. Henry alla embrasser Emma tendis que Regina saluait Granny. _

- Demain midi ? _Fit la vieille dame. _

- Demain c'est mon dernier jour avec Henry avant que je n'aille le déposer chez Emma. Mais après demain si cela vous convient ?

- Venez quand vous voulez. _Affirma-t-elle dans un clin d'œil. _

- Tu viens Henry, nous y allons.

- Ok Maman !

_Il fit une brève étreinte à Emma avant d'aller saluer ses grands-parents alors que Emma s'avançait vers Regina. _

- Merci encore... _murmura Emma._

- Je vous en prie.

- Bon et bien bonne nuit.

- À vous aussi Emma.

_Elles se sourirent mutuellement avant que leur fils ne les rejoigne pour prendre la main de la brune pour que tout les deux ils puissent quitter les lieux. _

_TBC..._

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre de plus terminé ! J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu(e)s ! :o**

**A bientôt pour la suite ! ;)**

**Bisous !**

**PS : Désolée s'il y a des fautes, mais cette fois je ne les pas fait corriger par ma beta lectrice :$**


	6. Depuis quand ?

**Bonjour mes loulous :) Comment ça va? Je tenais à m'excuser pour le délais d'attente. Mais les examens de fin d'année arrivent et je ne peux donc plus écrire autant qu'avant et surtout quand j'en ai envie... Ma motivation est toujours là mais le temps me manque cruellement.**

**J'espère donc que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, d'ailleurs je m'excuse aussi auprès de ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages privés et auxquels je n'ai pas encore répondu :$... Ce weekend je ferai tout pour prendre du temps, je vous le promets. **

**Quand à ceux à qui je dois encore des reviews parce que je n'ai pas encore terminé leur fic (vous inquiétez pas je suis déjà à ma table de la honte ...), je compte le faire, et je le ferai !**

**Pour en revenir à la fic, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura au total, mais sachez-le, on est loin d'en avoir terminé ;). En parlant de chapitre, celui-ci est un peu plus court que le précédant c'est vrai, mais il y a de quoi faire !**

**C'est donc là dessus que je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :****Depuis quand ?**

_Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, alors que Regina et Henry débarrassaient la table puisqu'ils venaient de finir le repas que celle-ci avait préparé avec amour, le jeune garçon trouva que ce moment était idéal pour questionner sa mère._

- Dis donc Maman...

- Oui chéri ?

- Hier soir... qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire avec Emma pendant un quart-d'heure ? Parce que Maman a dit à Grand-mère que c'était pour aller prendre l'air... mais moi je sais que non...

_Regina prise sur le fait devant l'annonce et l'air déterminé de son fils, elle ne pu que se résoudre qu'à lui dire la vérité._

- Nous sommes montées dans mon bureau.

- Hein, hein...

- Et je lui appris la valse comme ça tu sais tout !

- Ha ! Je le savais ! Je me disais aussi hier que tu l'avais plutôt bien pris quand Maman et Hook ont dansé !

- Et oui, ce n'est pas ce pirate qui fut sa première valse... _dit-elle dans un sourire victorieux._

- Bien joué Maman !

_Ils éclatèrent de rire une bonne fois avant de se décider à partir pour les écuries et y passer le reste de l'après-midi. _

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, Regina alla déposer Henry chez sa mère biologique, comme cela était prévus et à peine son fils avait frappé à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement des Charming qu'Emma vint leur ouvrir. _

- Bonjour ! _Lança la blonde le sourire aux lèvres. _

- Salut Maman ! _Fit leur fils sur un ton joyeux._

- Bonjour Emma...

- Entrez je vous en prie. Mais ne parlez pas trop fort, il y a des marmottes à l'étage...

_Les deux bruns sourirent d'amusement et Regina soupirait d'aise intérieurement à l'idée de se retrouver qu'avec la blonde et leur fils._

- La soirée c'est terminée tard ?_ Demanda gentiment la belle brune._

- Bah moi je suis rentrée juste après vous, mais eux sont revenus vers 3 heures...

_Regina sourit car pour elle cela signifiait que Hook n'avait pas pu se rapprocher d'Emma après son départ. Au plus grand soulagement de celle-ci._

- Café ?_ Demanda la blonde à Regina._

- Non merci, c'est bien gentil...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui 'Man ? _Fit Henry au Shérif._

- Heu... ben j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller se balader en forêt, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

- Oh oui !

- Mais il faut d'abord que je trouve une carte, sinon je sens qu'on va se perdre...

- Maman n'a qu'à venir dans ce cas ! Elle les connaît par cœur et puis elle vient de la Forêt Enchanté, les forêts c'est son domaine !

_La brune entre-ouvrit la bouche, surprise que son fils l'inclut aussi facilement dans la conversation, et quelques peu gênée car elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma se sente forcée d'accepter. _

- Si ta mère accepte.. _fit la blonde dans un petit sourire_... Perso je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

- Je... je ne suis pas habillée assez chaudement pour une balade hivernale en forêt...

- S'il vous plaît, dites oui. J'ai bien plus confiance en vous qu'en mon sens de l'orientation...

_Là Regina se sentit fondre. Alors elle sourit tendrement et hocha positivement en signe d'acceptation. _

- Yes ! _S'écria Henry en ramenant ses poing fermés devant son torse. _

- Bon je vais me prendre une douche, je fais au plus vite ! _Lança Emma en montant les escaliers qui se trouvaient au milieu de l'appartement. _

- Maman... _souffla Henry._ Pourquoi t'as essayé de refuser ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'Emma se sente obligée de passer la journée avec moi... _répondit-elle sur le même ton._

- Bon ben maintenant t'as bien vu que non...

- En effet... _dit-elle dans un sourire victorieux et vicieux._

- Tu l'as fait exprès... tu voulais voir ce qu'elle dirait...

_Regina ne répondit pas mais continua de sourire. Et là son fils ne put s'empêcher de rire._

- Bon je vais retourner à la maison me changer. Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

- Heum..._ le garçon sembla réfléchir. _Mes bottes ! Elles sont chez toi ! Tu sais celles où j'ai bien chaud dedans...

- D'accord, je te les rapporterai. Dis à Emma quand, elle redescendra, que je ne tarderai pas.

- Ok !

_La brune embrassa le front de son fils puis s'éclipsa du loft alors que celui-ci s'installait devant la télé en attendant que la blonde ne revienne.  
_

* * *

_En chemin, Regina s'arrêta quelques minutes au Granny's._

- Bonjour Miss Lucas._ Fit elle poliment._

- Bonjour Regina. Vous savez vous pouvez m'appelez Ruby comme tout le monde...

- Très bien... est-ce que votre grand-mère est là ?

- Oui dans la cuisine. Vous voulez quelques chose à boire ou à manger ?

- Un cappuccino, merci. Ça ne vous dérange pas que je la rejoigne ?

- Non, non je vous en prie allez-y, moi je vous prépare ça.

_La brune s'activa à la tache tandis que Regina passait derrière le comptoir pour aller rejoindre la maîtresse des lieux. _

- Bonjour Granny... _dit-elle pour annoncer sa présence. _

- Oh Regina ! Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Merveilleusement bien... _dit-elle dans un sourire. _

- Cela se voit sur votre visage... Laissez-moi deviner. Vous avez vu Emma aujourd'hui...

- Oui... et je vais la revoir après d'ailleurs...

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, elle et Henry m'ont invité à passer la journée avec eux... _dit-elle en retenant au mieux son excitation._

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! Cela prouve qu'Emma veut passez du temps avec vous...

- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi !

- Maintenant vous devriez tout de même faire attention...

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien, il faut que vous soyez sûre qu'Emma ne vous considère pas seulement comme une amie. Il faut donc que vous passiez à l'attaque. Henry est de votre côté, je suis sûre que vous aurez bien une idée derrière la tête...

- C'est vrai... je n'y avais pas pensé... j'étais persuadé que si l'on devenait amie, cela serait plus facile pour moi de me rapprocher d'elle...

- Au début oui... pour lui prouver votre bonté d'âme, votre changement... mais maintenant que c'est chose faite, il ne faut plus vous vous éternisiez là dessus.

- Vous avez raison ! _S'exclama Regina, convaincue. _Je vais allez trouver Emma Swan et lui dire mes sentiments !

- Amen !

_Et alors que Regina allait ressortir de la pièce elle s'arrêta net._

- Et si... et si Emma ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi ? _Dit-elle en prenant peur tout à coup._

- Au moins vous saurez. Mais je suis prête à parier ce que vous voulez que c'est le cas. Maintenant je ne vous garantis pas qu'elle vous sautera dessus en vous demandant en mariage parce que c'est ce qu'elle attend depuis des lustres... peut-être qu'elle sera sous le choc et qu'elle aura besoin de temps pour réaliser que ce que vous ressentez à son égard est réciproque, vous comprenez ?

- Oui... _fit-elle dans un petit sourire._ Merci encore pour vos conseille Granny...

- Je vous en prie ! N'oubliez pas de venir me raconter votre journée !

- Je le ferai ! Merci encore !

- Avec plaisir, et bonne journée !

- Merci à vous aussi !

_La jolie brune ressortit de la pièce, paya Ruby lorsque celle-ci lui tendit sa boisson chaude, puis quitta le restaurant. Elle reprit le volant jusque chez elle, buvant un petit coup de temps en temps en chemin, puis gara sa voiture devant son allée, pénétra dans sa maison, fila à l'étage, se changea, récupéra les bottes de son fils, puis redescendit dans son hall pour repartir aussi vite qu'elle n'était arrivée._

_De retour au loft Charming, elle s'apprêtait à frapper contre la porte de bois quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Emma._

- Ah ben parfait vous êtes là...

- Heum oui... où est Henry ?

- Ben... dans la voiture... vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

- Non...

- Vous inquiétez pas, il est dans ma voiture de fonction. Je suis allée mettre en route le chauffage et il m'a suivit. C'est juste que j'avais oublié de laisser un mot pour mes parents alors je suis remontée...

- Oh je vois... nous y allons alors ?

- Oui..._ dit-elle dans un sourire avant de refermer délicatement la porte derrière._ Vous montez en voiture avec nous ?

- Et bien nous allons au même endroit alors... cela serait bête de prendre deux véhicules...

- Je suis d'accord.

_Une fois redescendues, elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture où Henry c'était déjà assit à l'arrière, ayant apparemment anticipé les prochains événements..._

- Tiens Henry, tes bottes. _Dit-elle tendrement en tendant lesdites bottes à son fils._

- Merci Maman !

_Il les enfila, tandis qu'Emma démarrait la voiture pour les amener à l'entrée de la forêt._

* * *

_Une fois que la blonde eut garée la voiture sur la bas côté de la route, ils sortirent tout les trois du véhicule. Munis de leur habit chaud, les basses températures ne les atteignaient que très peu._

- Bien Regina, on vous suit...

- Henry tu te souviens comment on va jusqu'au lac ?

- Plus ou moins. Je crois que c'est... par là ! _Dit-il en désignant une allée qui donnait sur la gauche._

- Exacte. _Répondit-elle dans un sourire._

- Y a un lac ici ? _S'étonna Emma en regardant la brune, alors qu'elles marchaient en suivant leur fils._

- Oui Miss Swan..._ répondit-elle amusée mais lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur la blonde qui la regardait d'un air légèrement mécontente, elle se ravisa... _Je veux dire Emma...

- Je préfère ça. Comme le fait que j'aimerais qu'on se tutoie...

- Ah...

- Ben ouais... avec mes parents, vous vous tutoyez et...

- Mais c'est parce que je les connais depuis des années. _Dit Regina, la coupant dans son élan._

- Ben et nous alors ? Ça fait combien de temps maintenant qu'on se connaît ? 1 an, 1 an et demi ?

- 1 an et 4 mois...

- Ah... _fit Emma, étonnée une nouvelle fois, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la brune soit si précise._ Ben en général au bout de quelques semaines je tutoie les gens... je tutoie mes parents, Gold, Granny... enfin tout le monde. Tout le monde, sauf vous...

- Et apparemment cela vous gêne...

- Ben un peu oui... Je me dis que notre relation a bien changé depuis qu'on se connaît. Et le fait qu'on doivent se vouvoyez me donne l'impression qu'on est seulement deux femmes qui alternent une garde pour leur fils...

- Je vois...

- C'est pas ce qu'on est, n'est-ce pas... ?_ Fit-elle d'une voix quelque peu craintive, ce qui fit sourire malgré elle Regina. _

- Non Emma... Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes... et je serais ravie que l'on se tutoie.

- C'est vrai ? Ah ben tout de suite je me sens mieux !

- Ah ce point-là ? _S'amusa Regina qui semblait apprécié de plus en plus cette conversation. _

- Ben ça fait pas mal de temps que j'avais remarqué que je t'appelais par ton prénom mais que je te vouvoyais... ce que j'ai fini par trouver bizarre...

_Le fait qu'Emma tutoie si facilement la brune, faisait sourire celle-ci. _

- C'est bien par là Maman, hein ?

- Oui mon ange, toujours tout droit en suivant le sentier.

- C'est sympa que tu es accepté de venir... Je sais qu'Henry voudrait que l'on passe plus de temps ensemble. Comme une vrai famille...

- Et toi ?

- De quoi moi ? _Demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils._

- C'est ce que tu veux aussi ?

- Mets-toi à ma place... mes parents ont le même age que moi... avoue que c'est déroutant.

_Regina tira une petite grimace alors Emma se mit devant elle en tendant les bras._

- Mais c'est pas vis-à-vis de toi que je dis ça... enfin je voulais pas...

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que... non rien laisse tomber.

- Si, dis moi.

- Ce n'est pas à tes parents que je pensais... comme ce n'est pas à tes parents qu'Henry parle quand il dit qu'il voudrait que nous formions une famille... du moins pas directement.

_Et la blonde crut mal comprendre. Elle lança légèrement sa tête en arrière en haussant un peu les épaules tout en fronçant les sourcils._

- Regina... qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

- Mamans vous venez ? _S'écria Henry un peu plus loin._

_Regina qui ne savait pas quoi répondre, allait détourner Emma mais celle-ci se remit devant elle pour faire barrage._

- Regina... _dit-elle d'une voix douce._ Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

- Notre fils nous attend...

- Non, attends ! _Dit-elle en la retenant par le bras. _Tu n'iras nul part tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit...

_Alors Regina s'avança vers elle, lui embrassa tendrement la joue, surprenant ainsi la blonde qui vira au rouge. _

- Voilà. Je crois que tu as ta réponse. _Fit-elle en se défaisant de l'emprise qu'avait la blonde sur elle pour se remettre à marcher. _

_Emma réalisa seulement au bout de quelques secondes ce qu'il venait de se passer et réalisa par la même occasion ce que cela signifiait. Elle se remit donc à marcher inconsciemment, tout en réfléchissant. _

_Elle comprit alors ce que tout ces regards et ce que ces sourires signifiaient vraiment. Regina Mills en pinçait pour elle. Voir plus. Mais ça, elle n'en était pas sûre._

* * *

_Arrivés au lac une bonne demie-heure plus tard, Henry sortit son appareil photo de la poche de son manteau et commença à prendre des clichés un peu partout autour du lac. Pendant ce temps là, Regina prit place sur un banc et regardait son fils faire. _

_Elle ne détourna même pas son visage lorsque la blonde vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Trop honteuse sur le moment. Elle se gifla mentalement pour son acte précédant. Elle n'osait même pas jeter un coup d'oeil à la blonde, n'étant pas prête à affronter son regard. _

- Depuis quand ? _Fit Emma en regardant dans le vide. _

- Quel importance. _Répondit-elle sur un ton calme. _

- Je sais pas quoi dire...

- Alors ne dis rien. C'est mieux ainsi.

- Non. _Fit Emma en se ressaisissant et en tournant la tête en direction de la brune. _Explique-moi s'il te plaît.

- T'expliquer? Et puis qu'est ce que ça changera que je te dise que... que...

_Et la brune s'arrêta. Sa gorge subitement sèche, elle n'arrivait pas à le dire, à se l'avouer déjà à elle-même, alors encore moins ouvertement. Déclarer ses sentiment et en plus à une femme, c'était nouveau pour elle.  
_

- Que... ? _Fit Emma comme pour l'encourager à poursuivre. _

- Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que cela changera ?

- Tout ! Regina, tout ! Je pensais que nous étions amie que... si tu agissais comme tu le faisait avec moi c'est parce que tu m'appréciais mais en tant qu'amie...

- Et maintenant que tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Qu'est-ce que cela change pour toi ? Tu ne veux plus me voir et me parler c'est ça ? _Demanda-t-elle en tirant une petite grimace, terrifiée à l'idée que la blonde la rejette. _

- Non ! Regina tu n'y es pas du tout ! C'est juste que...

- Que quoi?

- Je ne suis pas gay, Regina.

_La brune sentit son cœur se briser à l'entente de cette phrase, mais en regardant dans les yeux de la blonde, elle crut y déceler du mensonge. Était-ce peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y croire tout simplement. Mais le résultat pour l'instant en était là. _

- Je vois. _Réussi-t-elle à prononcer en retenant un sanglot. _

_D'ailleurs Emma le remarqua et voulut poser une main sur celles, conjointement liées sur les cuisse de Regina, mais celle-ci leva les mains en fermant les yeux et en secoua légèrement la tête. _

- Non... ne fais pas ça._ Lança la brune tout bas. _Je n'ai pas besoin que tu es pitié de moi.

- Quoi ? Mais Regina ce n'est pas le cas... je...

- Oublie tout ça, d'accord ? Je vais rentrer.

- Non ! Ne pars pas, reste ! Et puis de toute façon tu es avec nous en voiture...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour me déplacer et tu le sais très bien. Maintenant lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

- Non ! Regina s'il te plaît... Ne te renferme pas...

- C'est Hook c'est ça ? Tu aimes Hook ?

- Hein ?! Non ! Non je ne l'aime pas ! Ce n'est qu'un ami et je n'arrête pas de le répéter !

- Alors qui ?!

- Tout comme toi, celui que j'aimais est mort...

- Neal ? _Fit Regina en retenant un nouveau sanglot._

- Il a été le seul homme à qui j'ai été assez bête pour ouvrir mon cœur. Mes sentiments sont partis avec lui.

- Tout comme je pensais que les miens étaient parti avec Daniel... et pourtant...

- Je ne me laisserai pas avoir une seconde fois. Et c'est pas forcément pour toi que je dis ça.

- ...

_Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes avant qu'Emma ne reprenne._

- Et puis... pourquoi moi ?

- Ah comme si c'était voulu ! Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai choisie ?! Tu es la fille de Snow je te rappelle...

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais tu ne réponds pas à la question...

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Peut-être que c'est parce que tu as toujours été bonne vis-à-vis de moi, toujours la première à me défendre, la seule avec Henry à avoir vraiment cru en moi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que... _dit-elle en se calmant... _que lorsque je te vois, mon visage s'illumine. Le simple fait de te voir sourire ou t'entendre rire me rend heureuse... Je n'ai pas choisi Emma... Et je regrette de te l'avoir dit.

_Sur ce, la brune se leva et Emma fit de même. _

- Je suis désolée Regina. S'il te plaît, reste...

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

- Parce qu'Henry voulait que tu sois là...

- Et à ton avis pourquoi le voulait-il ?!

- Quoi... il sait ?!

- Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Il est bien plus malin qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

- Ah ben ça... _fit-elle dépité de réaliser que son fils avait comprit avant elle ce qui se tramait sous son nez. _Et donc... il...

- Il n'est pas contre si c'est que tu veux savoir. Sinon je ne pense pas qu'il ferait tout pour nous réunir...

- C'est vrai... Regina je suis désolée, vraiment.

- Mais tu n'as pas à l'être. J'aurais dû deviner que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

_Emma ne répondit pas mais regardait la brune détourner son visage en direction de leur fils alors qu'elle reprenait place sur le banc, la blonde l'imitant. _

- Tu sais je ne le suis pas. _Reprit la brune._

- Quoi donc ?

- Gay.

- Oww heu...

- J'ai bien eu quelques aventures par le passé, mais jamais rien de sentimentale. Disons que c'était plus du divertissement qu'autre chose...

- Ah...

- C'est juste que... avec toi... c'est différent.

- Serais-je l'exception qui confirme la règle ?_ Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire censé apaiser l'atmosphère. _

- Ne te moque pas de moi s'il te plaît. Je me sens déjà assez bête comme ça.

- Je... je ne me moquais pas.

- ...

_Elles regardèrent toutes les deux leurs fils en silence. Regina se maudissait de s'être dévoilée et Emma se sentait gênée comme jamais auparavant. _

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_ Lança finalement Emma sur un ton doux. _

- Rien. Tu ne peux rien faire.

- J'ai fait de super photos ! _Lança Henry au loin, alors qu'il marchait vers elles. _

- Super mon chéri... tu me les montres ?

- On pourrait pas plutôt aller chez Granny pour boire un chocolat chaud et je vous les montrerai ? Il fait froid...

- Oui pourquoi pas ! _Fit Emma en souriant à son fils mais celui-ci avait comprit l'ambiance qui régnait entre les deux femmes. _

- Maman ? _Fit-il à la brune. _

- Oui, on a qu'à faire ça... _dit-elle en souriant à moitié alors que des larmes menaçaient de couler. _

_Les deux femmes se relevèrent donc et ensemble il prirent le chemin inverse jusqu'au véhicule de la blonde afin de rouler pour atteindre le Granny's. _

_Sur la route, le silence était d'or. Regina se sentait terriblement mal et ne désirait qu'une chose, rentrée chez elle pour cacher à tous sa tristesse. _

_Emma, elle, se sentait affreusement triste pour Regina. C'est vrai que sa relation avec la brune avait changé du tout au tout, et qu'à présent elle avait une certaine affection pour elle. Mais était-ce de l'amour ? Non. Elle en était convaincue. _

_Quand à Henry, il regardait simultanément ses deux mères. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Et il devina très vite que sa mère adoptive avait dû faire le grand saut en dévoilant à Emma ses sentiments mais en vue des circonstances, celle-ci avait dû la rejetée. _

_Pourtant Henry en était certain. Emma aimait Regina. Et si aujourd'hui sa mère biologique prétendait le contraire, ou pensait le contraire, il se promit de tout faire pour lui ouvrir les yeux. _

_Regina méritait sa fin heureuse, tout comme Emma. Seulement elles ne l'obtiendraient qu'une fois réunies pour la partager._

* * *

_Une fois au restaurant, ils prirent la même table que la fois précédente, et Ruby arriva très vite auprès d'eux pour prendre leur commande._

_Regina ne prit qu'un café, Emma et Henry un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle avec un donuts. _

_De sa cuisine, Granny pu les apercevoir par la fenêtre de sa porte et comprit immédiatement la situation. Elle eut de la peine en voyant le regard attristé de Regina et aurait voulu sortir de la pièce pour aller l'épauler mais savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Du moins, pas avec Regina. _

_Après leur dégustation, Regina prétendant avoir de la paperasse à terminer, les laissa après avoir payé son café. _

_Une fois qu'elle quitta le bâtiment, Henry regarda suspicieusement sa mère blonde. _

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu lui as menti ?

- Je lui ai pas menti... et puis pourquoi tu dis que je lui ai menti ?!

- Parce que je sais que tu lui as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas. Mais je sais que c'est faux.

- Henry, s'il te plaît... je sais que tu es un gamin intelligent mais franchement c'est pas le moment...

- Ce sera jamais le moment alors ! Vas-y rattrape-là, excuse-toi et dis lui que tu t'es trompée !

- Ho ho ho... baisse d'un ton, on est pas seul je te rappel... et puis je te répète que je ne lui ai pas menti. J'apprécie énormément ta mère mais ce n'est pas de l'amour.

- Mais ça c'est ce que tu crois, mais tu as tord !

- Et si c'était toi qui avait tord ? Huh ?

- Non. Je sais reconnaître l'amour de l'amitié. C'est pas ton cas visiblement...

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton s'il te plaît, j'ai beau ne pas t'avoir élevé, je reste ta mère.

- Qui est en ce moment même, la personne qui fait pleurer mon autre mère.

- Henry...

- Non c'est bon ! Tu veux pas ouvrir les yeux, très bien ! Dans ce cas, reconduis-moi chez Regina, je ne veux pas la laisser seule !

- T'es sérieux là ?!

- Oui. Elle doit être malheureuse, je refuse qu'elle reste seule à la maison. Tu imagines ce que ça été pour elle de te dire la vérité ? Franchement, tu la connais aussi bien que moi maintenant, tu sais qu'elle est loin de s'ouvrir aux autres, tu crois que tu n'es qu'une passade pour elle et qu'elle va rapidement passer à autre chose ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit...

- Alors réfléchis... moi je suis persuadé que vous êtes faites pour être ensemble. Que tu es son True Love et qu'elle est le tien... sinon pourquoi le destin ferait tout pour vous réunir ? Déjà une malédiction qui la bloque dans le temps pendant 28 ans, réduisant ainsi l'écart de vos âges. Deuxièmement, sur toutes les familles où j'aurais pu tomber, il a fallut que ce soit elle qui m'adopte ! Troisièmement, avant qu'elle ne change, elle a tenté plusieurs fois de se débarrasser de toi et pourtant tu l'as toujours défendue becs et ongles contre tout le monde ! Et enfin, tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, aujourd'hui je suis sûr que tu ne peux plus te passer d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais...

- Je te parie ce que tu veux que si elle décide de partir loin d'ici, comme dans la Forêt Enchantée par exemple, je suis sûr qu'elle te manquerait, pas vrai ?

_La blonde ne dit rien et assimila tout ce que son fils venait de lui dire. Elle réfléchis comme il le lui avait dit puis elle en arriva à une conclusion_.

- Pour ce qui est de nos âges et ton adoption, ce ne sont que des coïncidences.

- Mais bien sûr ! Bon tu me déposes ou bien je vais à pied ?

- Je te dépose...

_Ils se levèrent donc, Emma paya leur addition, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de la blonde._

* * *

_Arrivés au Manoir, Emma gara sa voiture devant l'allée, coupa le contact et se tourna vers son fils. _

- Je reviens te rechercher au soir ?

- Reviens quand tu auras ouvert les yeux... _fit-il en ouvrant la portière du véhicule._

- Hé non attends ! _Dit-elle en lui attrapant le poignet. _Henry je n'y peux rien, je suis désolée pour ta mère, vraiment, ça ne m'amuse pas de la voir dans cet état là.

- Et pourquoi à ton avis ?

- Henry s'il te plaît...

- Non. Pas de s'il te plaît. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu représentes pour elle et elle pour toi. Alors quand tu auras compris, tu viendras sonner, on sera là.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dis à tes grands-parents en attendant ? T'es censé être chez nous cette semaine je te rappelle...

- Tu n'as qu'à leur dire qu'on est malade tout les deux et que je suis resté chez elle pour ne pas vous contaminer.

_Sur ce il quitta la voiture et retourna chez lui sans un dernier regard pour sa mère._

* * *

- Maman ?_ Lança-t-il une fois à l'intérieur et la porte refermée._

- Henry ? _Entendit-il au loin. _

_Il devina que sa mère devait se trouver dans le salon alors il s'y rendit._

_ Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au cœur, sa mère avait les joues et les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré, son maquillage avait coulé et elle tenait un mouchoir dans sa main qui essuyait ses larmes alors que d'autres traînaient sur le sofa à côté d'elle. _

_Il s'avança vers sa mère et la prit dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle et éclata en sanglot. _

- Je suis désolé Maman... mais c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas encore prête...

_Regina pleura d'avantage et il sentit les larmes lui monter lui aussi. _

_Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne relâche sa prise pour se reculer et se ainsi se moucher tandis que son fils venait s'asseoir sur un pouf qu'il avait rapproché pour être en face d'elle._

- Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai dit à Emma que je voulais rentrer. Je ne voulais pas te laisser toute seule.

_Regina esquissa un petit sourire avant de se remettre à pleurer. _

- Je me sens si bête Henry, si tu savais...

- Je sais Maman, mais tu ne devrais pas... C'est Emma qui devrait. C'est elle qui n'a rien comprit. Mais je sais qu'elle finira par changer d'avis, crois-moi. Elle reviendra. Il faut juste lui donner un peu de temps pour qu'elle se rende compte que vous êtes faites pour être ensemble.

_TBC..._

* * *

**Je sais, vous me détestez. Mais si ça peut vous consoler, sachez que je me déteste aussi de faire pleurer notre Reine préférée. Mais c'est nécessaire à l'histoire vous verrez ;).  
**

**Sinon pour parler de la série (ceux qui ont vu le final de la saison 3) est-ce que vous aussi vous êtes aussi déprimés que je le suis? :o... Pas pour les événements hein, mais plutôt parce qu'on est reparti pour 4 mois sans OUAT :''''(... **

**La semaine prochaine je serai en blocus, du coup je ne sais aaaaaabsolument pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire... mais je vais tout faire pour vous écrire un peu chaque jour pour vous poster la suite dans la semaine, c'est promis ! **

**Une dernière chose, merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews, cela me motive d'avantage à écrire. Car, et les autres auteurs pourront vous le confirmer, ce n'est pas rien de rester devant un pc à imaginer tout ce que l'on pourrait retranscrire, parfois on hésite sur un mot, son orthographe, ou bien on arrive plus à retomber dessus ! Sachez que quand ça m'arrive, il faut que je relise au moins 10 fois ma phrase pour que ça me revienne ! ^^... C'est donc un énorme travail mais quand on voit le résultat que ça donne et les remerciements que l'on reçoit en échange, c'est magique ! Alors continuez comme ça et surtout MERCI !**

**Sur ce mes loulous, je vous quitte (pour l'instant hein, n'allez pas trop loin ;) ) Bon weekend et à très vite ! Bisous !**


	7. Premier pas

**Bonjour mes loulous ! J'espère que vous allez bien? Moi perso je suis en manque de sommeil +++ :/**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard dans mes publications, mais pour l'instant je ne peux écrire qu'un peu chaque jour... Mes examens commencent lundi pour 3 semaines... j'espère que j'aurai un peu de temps pour vous poster un autre chapitre d'ici là ! Veuillez donc m'excuser une fois encore si retard il y a :/**

**Bon pour ce qui est de l'histoire, je m'excuse encore d'avoir fait souffrir Regina mais encore une fois, c'était nécessaire ! Mais bon j'espère que je saurai me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre-ci ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture mes loulous !  
**

**PS: Désolée s'il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire corriger :/**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Premier pas...  
**

_Les jours passèrent et en comptabilisaient à présent 4. Snow et David commençait fortement à réclamer après leur petit-fils auprès d'Emma, mais celle-ci maintenait qu'Henry et Regina étaient toujours malade, mais que leur état s'améliorait. _

_Durant ces quatre jours, Emma n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Remuant encore et encore dans son lit, elle repensait au paroles d'Henry qui repassaient en boucle dans sa tête tout comme la déclaration de Regina. _

_C'est donc au matin du quatrième jours sans avoir eu des nouvelles de son fils où même de la brune qu'Emma se décida à aller jusqu'au Manoir Mills. _

_Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, elle frappa doucement contre la porte de bois massif, et quelques minutes plus tard, une petite tête brune ouvrit. _

- Salut Gamin...

- Maman. _Dit-il d'un ton un peu trop formel._

- Comment va ta mère ?

- Elle pourrait aller mieux, mais bon ça t'es déjà au courant.

- Écoute Henry, je suis vraiment désolée si j'ai mal agis mais encore une fois... je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire ou dire d'autre...

- Si tu le dis...

- Tu... tu me manques Henry.

- Toi aussi. Mais elle a besoin de moi. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule.

- Je sais... mais... je me demandais si ce soir tu aurais envie de venir dormir à la maison ? Tes grands-parents n'arrêtent pas de réclamer après toi tu sais...

- Je sais...

_L'enfant sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis son visage afficha un sourire malicieux. _

- D'accord, ce soir je rentrerai à la maison.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?!

- Je veux bien passer la soirée avec eux et dormir à la maison si toi en échange, tu passe la soirée avec ma mère.

- Quoi ?!

- Ouais. Accorde-lui une soirée. Juste une soirée.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée Henry...

- S'il te plaît.

- Henry...

- Est-ce que tu t'en veux encore ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour ma mère, est-ce que tu t'en veux encore ?

- Oui.

- Alors accepte. Et accepte aussi le fait que si tu t'en veux c'est parce qu'il y a une bonne raison.

_Emma inspira une grande fois puis ferma brièvement les yeux avant d'hocher la tête._

- Bon d'accord pour ce soir. Je...

- Non laisse ! Ne fais rien ! Ma mère t'appellera !

- Heu d'accord...

- Qu'importe l'heure et l'endroit, soit pas en retard d'accord ?!

- Okay...

_Le garçon serra brièvement sa mère biologique dans ses bras puis lui sourit avant de se reculer pour refermer la porte. _

_Emma encore quelque peu désorientée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, retourna toute penaude dans sa voiture et quitta la rue pour se rendre au poste de Shérif. _

_Henry, lui, retourna dans le petit salon où sa mère se trouvait, regardant la blonde s'éloigner. _

- C'est bon, elle a accepté. _Lança-t-il tout fière. _L'Opération True Love peut vraiment commencer !

_Granny qui était passée tout les jours pour soutenir la brune, se trouvait assise sur l'un des fauteuils et souriait au petit garçon alors que Regina regardait toujours par la fenêtre, le cœur battant. Emma lui manquait tellement._

*****FLASH-BACK*** **

- Bonjour Henry. _Lança Granny un plat dans ses mains._ J'ai apporté quelques viennoiseries. Ta mère est levée ?

- Oui. Entre, elle est dans la cuisine.

_Il s'écarta pour laisser la vieille dame passer puis referma la porte derrière elle, pour ensuite se rendre auprès de la brune._

- Bonjour Regina... _lança-t-elle en déposant le plat sur le plan de travail alors que Regina se levait pour approcher la veille dame et lui faire la bise. _

_Granny serra son amie quand elle vit que celle-ci n'avait apparemment pas encore dormi des masses cette nuit. Les cernes sous ses yeux attestaient de son manque de sommeil et de la tristesse qui en avait découlé. _

- Toujours aucunes nouvelles d'Emma ?_ Fit Granny une fois qu'ils étaient tout les trois assis autour du comptoir. _

- Non..._ répondit Regina, les yeux dans le vague, retenant ses larmes._

- Elle reviendra._ Fit à son tour Henry._

- Pour revenir te chercher uniquement...

- Et bien dans ce cas, je ne vais pas lui faciliter la tache...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête... _Demanda la brune un tantinet craintive._

- Et bien, tout ce qu'on a besoin, c'est qu'elle passe un moment en tête-à-tête avec toi. Qu'elle réalise qu'elle a besoin d'être avec toi, parce qu'elle aussi, elle t'aime. On est d'accord ? _Dit-il en regardant successivement les deux femmes._

- Hum, hum... _firent-elles en cœur._

- Et bien quand elle viendra, elle va sûrement me dire que je manque à mes grands-parents... je lui dirai alors que je veux bien rentrer si à condition elle passe la soirée avec toi...

- Elle refusera...

- Mais non Maman...

- Et bien dans ce cas, elle acceptera mais n'en aura nullement envie... et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Mais c'est parce qu'elle ne se rend pas encore bien compte de ce que vous êtes l'une pour l'autre...

- Et si... _intervint Granny. _Et si le repas se faisait à mon restaurant... c'est un endroit qu'Emma connaît bien et aime fréquenter, vous seriez plus à l'aise mais je ferai en sorte qu'il n'y a pas grand monde et que vous soyez bien...

- Non justement... il faut que ce soir soit un soir normal. Si Emma pense qu'il s'agit d'un rancard... amoureux... elle va se sentir mal. Je préfère que tout soit normal. Qu'il y ait du monde, les plats habituels, pas de chandelles... vous voyez ? Et si ce soir se passe bien, là, je l'inviterai à sortir autre part pour un vrai rendez-vous...

- Ça y est, Maman reprend du poil de la bête !

_Regina sourit à son fils puis à Granny avant que celle-ci ne vienne passer un bras dans son dos pour le lui caresser affectivement. Les choses changeaient, l'espoir revenait._

_Ils se mirent à déguster les pâtisseries qu'avaient amenés Granny, quand la sonnette retentit depuis l'entrée. _

_Henry alla voir à la fenêtre discrètement et vit la coccinelle jaune d'Emma au loin. _

- C'est elle ! _Souffla Henry. _

_Elles se mirent donc dans le petit salon tandis qu'Henry alla ouvrir à sa mère. _

*****FIN DU FLASH-BACK*****

- Bon maintenant faut que tu l'appelles !_ Dit-il à sa mère._

- Non c'est trop tôt... Emma vient à peine de partir. Ta mère appellera en début d'après-midi d'accord ?

- Oui tu as raison !

- En attendant Regina, je veux que tu te reposes, prends-toi un bon bain relaxant, il faut absolument que tu sois belle pour ce soir. Si Emma voit les cernes sous tes yeux, elle va s'en vouloir toute la soirée et ça va vous la gâcher.

- Très bien...

- Quand à toi Henry, je compte sur toi pour aider ta mère à se sentir la plus détendue et cajolée possible, d'accord ?

- Compte sur moi !

- Bien je vous laisse, à ce soir, 20 heures ?

- Entendu, à ce soir Granny et merci pour tout.

- Avec plaisir. À ce soir !

* * *

_Une heure plus tard, Henry qui n'avait plus vu sa mère depuis que Granny était partie, se décida à monter jusque dans sa chambre pour vérifier si celle-ci allait bien. _

- Maman ?_ Fit-il en toquant lentement à sa porte. _

_Il entra, et vit que Regina était dans son dressing à tout retourner. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de vêtements à sa mère sur le sol._

- Maman ?

- Henry ! _Dit-elle surprise, une main au niveau de son cœur. _Je ne t'avais pas entendu...

- J'ai frappé pourtant...

- C'est rien, c'est moi, je... je... JE N'AI RIEN À ME METTRE ! _Dit-elle en s'énervant et en retournant à la recherche de la tenue idéal pour son __"__rendez-vous__"__ avec Emma. _

- Calme-toi Maman...

- Henry, tu ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien pour ce soir.

_L'enfant regarda la tonne de linge éparpillé sur le sol et puis regarda sa mère dubitatif. _

- Mais si, t'as plein de vêtement !

- Mais rien de correct pour ce soir ! Il me faut une robe, qui...

_Elle s'arrêta dans son explication, réalisant que les mots qu'elle allait utiliser n'était pas quelque chose qu'il devait entendre. _

- Qui quoi ?

- Et bien qui soit assez... spécial pour Emma...

- Dans ce cas, on a qu'à aller t'en acheter une...

- Bonne idée ! On y va !

_Elle se leva d'un coup, embarqua son fils avec elle puis ils descendirent les escaliers, elle prit son sac à main au passage, puis ils quittèrent le manoir pour gagner la berline noire de Regina. _

_Une fois dans le magasin de textile de la ville, Regina essaya toutes les robes qui se présentait à elle. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle en essaya un bon nombre qu'Henry avait arrêter depuis longtemps de compter. _

_Assis sur un petit pouf devant la cabine d'essayage de sa mère, il la voyait entrer puis en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, elle essayait les robes, lui demandait son avis, se regardait dans le miroir puis jugeait que ce n'était pas la bonne avant de recommencer. _

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur LA bonne. Une robe bustier qui moulait ses magnifiques formes et qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, laissant ses épaules libres, ainsi qu'une vue magnifique sur ses jambes parfaites, d'une couleur chaire qui faisait contraste avec sa peau basanée. _

_Lorsque Regina s'admira dans le miroir, elle trouva que cette robe était parfaite pour son rendez-vous. Elle n'était pas vulgaire, sans pour autant paraître prude, ne lui donnant pas non plus une allure trop stricte, mais mettait tout de même ses atouts en valeurs. Si Emma Swan ne craquerait pas pour elle, elle ne s'appellerait plus Regina Mills ! _

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? _Demanda-t-elle à son fils, attirant son attention une nouvelle fois. _

- Tu es magnifique Maman, comme dans toutes celles que tu as essayé d'ailleurs...

- Tu crois qu'elle plaira à Emma ?

- J'en suis sûr. _Fit-il dans un sourire tendre qui réchauffa le cœur de sa mère._

- Adjugé pour celle-ci alors !

_Ils passèrent rapidement à la caisse puis retournèrent dans la voiture. _

- Maintenant il me faut des chaussures pour aller avec ma robe ! _Lança-t-elle en mettant le contact. _

- Ah non, hein !

_Regina éclata de rire puis repris. _

- Heureusement, j'ai celles qu'il me faut à la maison...

- Oufff... parce que je me voyais pas attendre encore une heure le temps que tu trouves les bonnes...

_Regina rit une nouvelle fois alors qu'il reprenait la route pour rentrer chez eux._

- Bon maintenant, va te prendre un bain. Granny a dit que tu devais te relaxer...

- Bien Chef ! _Fit-elle en le saluant tel un militaire puis monta à nouveau dans sa chambre. _

_30 minutes plus tard, elle redescendit, toute détendue, tandis qu'Henry jouait à sa console. _

- Je peux t'aider à faire le repas ? _Demanda-t-il sans quitter l'écran des yeux._

- Si tu veux... _répondit-elle dans un sourire, heureuse que son fils le lui demande. _

_Il arrêta alors son jeu et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine._

* * *

_2 heures plus tard et en donc en début d'après-midi. Regina et Henry se trouvaient dans le salon, assis sur l'un des divans. Regina regardait son téléphone fixe, posé sur la table basse, tandis qu'Henry regardait sa mère. _

- Aller, vas-y Maman.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?_ Fit-elle en regardant dans le vide._

- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

- Non. C'est à moi de le faire...

- Techniquement ce serait plus à elle puisqu'elle..

- Henry...

- Ouais t'as raison on s'éloigne du sujet, aller appelle-là...

_Regina prit le combiné dans ses mains, inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène, composa le numéro du commissariat, puis se leva pour se mettre à marcher nerveusement alors que la tonalité retentissait à son oreille._

- Swan ? _Fit une voix douce à l'autre bout du fil._

- Emma c'est... Regina.

- Ow... heu... je... que puis-je pour vous ?

- Henry m'a fait comprendre qu'il vous avait fait du chantage ce matin...

- Oui... futé jusqu'au bout, y a rien dire.

- C'est vrai... heumm je suis navrée qu'il vous ait proposé un tel marché pour...

- Non ! Il a eu raison, c'était légitime. Et j'accepte.

- Vous quoi ?

- Et bien je tiens à honorer ma part du marché. Alors où voulez-vous que nous nous retrouvions ?

- Heumm... vous n'êtes pas obligée vous savez, je ne voudrais pas...

- J'y tiens. Alors ?

- Granny ? Disons, pour 20 heures ? Je déposerai Henry chez vos parents et je vous prendrai à sa place, soyez prête.

- Très bien, je le serai.

- Parfait...

- Je suis désolée, je dois vous laissez, le devoir m'appelle.

- Oui bien sûr. À ce soir dans ce cas...

- À ce soir.

_Et Regina raccrocha. Le sourire aux lèvres._

- Tu vois... c'était pas si compliqué... _fit son fils un air mesquin sur le visage. _

- Oui... _fit-elle, encore sur son petit nuage._

* * *

_Le soir même, aux alentours de 19h45, Regina descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre son fils dans le hall et celui-ci était tout sourire en voyant sa mère. _

- Cette robe te va vraiment bien Maman, tu es magnifique !

- Merci mon cœur... _dit-elle tendrement en lui caressant le visage. _

- Bon on y va ? J'ai pas envie que tu sois en retard à cause de moi...

- Oui allons-y.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Henry et Regina étaient arrivés devant le loft Charming et Henry serra sa mère dans ses bras très fort, un peu comme s'il voulait lui donner tout son courage pour son rendez-vous. _

- Bonne chance pour ce soir Maman... je te téléphonerai demain.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Aller, vas-y passe une bonne soirée aussi et embrasse tes grands-parents pour moi d'accord ?

- Sérieux ?

- Ça leur fera plaisir...

- T'as raison ! Tiens voilà Emma... _fit-il en donnant un coup de menton discret. _

_La brune tourna sa tête et vit le blonde arriver près de sa voiture._

_Regina ne fut pas déçue par la robe noire qu'arborait Emma, lui donnant un air à la fois chic et discret. _

_Ils sortirent donc tout les deux du véhicule alors qu'Emma ne se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre d'eux. _

- Bonsoir vous deux... _Lança-t-elle une fois que les deux bruns fut sortit de la berline noire. _

- Bonsoir 'Man !

- Bonsoir Emma.

_Henry fit un câlin à la brune avant d'en faire un autre à Emma. _

- Bon et bien... bonne soirée !_ Dit-il avant de passer la porte menant à l'appartement des Charming. _

- Au revoir mon chéri...

- Sois sage avec tes grands-parents...

- Promis !

_Et l'enfant disparu, laissant les deux femmes seules. _

- Vous êtes en beauté Emma...

- Ouais mais à côté de vous... _dit-elle en détournant le visage tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête._

- Je suppose que vos parents ne connaissent pas la vrai raison de... cet arrangement ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Humm... pas exactement. Je leur est dit que nous allions manger ensemble ce soir et qu'Henry passerait la soirée avec eux mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée aux détails... Heureusement, leur cerveau cet arrêté à "Henry passera la soirée avec vous."

- Je vois..._ dit-elle en rigolant légèrement._

_La gêne était bien là. Regina s'en voulait d'avoir comploté avec son fils pour voir la blonde ce soir, mais après ce qu'Emma lui avait fait, elle en avait bien le droit..._

_Quant à Emma, elle s'en voulait d'avoir blessé Regina. Elle se doutait bien qu'Henry espérait beaucoup de cette soirée et qu'il devait en être de même pour la brune. _

- Vous savez... je m'en veux beaucoup pour ce que je ai dit et... _commença Emma._

- Si nous repartions à zéro ? Je n'ai pas envie que nous nous parlions toute la soirée sans oser croiser nos regard car nous nous en voulons...

- Vous vous en voulez ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Heum... et bien. Je m'y suis mal prise avec vous. Ce n'est pas que je le regrette, parce que ce serait vous mentir, mais je voudrais une vrai chance. Mais plus tard... pour l'heure, j'aimerais juste aller dîner... avec une amie.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Alors vous pouvez respirer tranquillement. Je ne tenterai rien ce soir si c'est ce que vous vous demandez.

- Très bien. Faisons donc ça. _Dit-elle dans un sourire que lui rendit Regina. _

- Dans ce cas, je vous en prie Miss Swan, montez._ Dit-elle en indiquant sa voiture de la main._

_La blonde s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir côté passager tandis que Regina reprenait sa place derrière le volant. _

- Reprendre à Zéro, ça implique aussi le tutoiement ou bien...

- Ça l'implique également.

- Ah tant mieux. _Répondit Emma en soupirant d'aise. _

_Arrivées au Granny's, elles entrèrent calmement en espérant ne pas trop attirer le regard des badauds qui se trouveraient là, mais heureusement le restaurant était plutôt calme. Ce qui rassura un peu les deux femmes. _

_Elles prirent une table au bout à gauche du restaurant et s'y assirent. Emma était adossée au mur tandis que Regina tournait le dos au reste des clients. Voyant ainsi Granny qui lui lançait un sourire depuis la cuisine sans qu'Emma ne le voit. _

_Ruby arriva rapidement à leur tables pour prendre leurs commandes puis repartit derrière sont comptoir. _

- Alors... de quoi voudrais-tu parler ? _Demanda gentiment Emma._

- Et bien... je ne sais pas trop... comment vont tes parents ?

- Oulah pour que tu me demandes de leur nouvelles c'est que tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi on pourrait discuter ! _Fit Emma dans un sourire amusé. _

- Non c'est faux... _mentit Regina mais quand Emma arqua un sourcil, elle sourit. _Bon d'accord c'est vrai... mais il faut bien commencer par quelque chose, non ? Et puis ma relation avec tes parents a changé...

- Mouais... ben ça va. Ils cherchent toujours une maison. Pour qu'on puisse chacun y avoir son confort personnel mais... je sais pas... je me dit que je pourrais trouver quelque chose de mon côté pour Henry et moi seulement... mais bon le marcher de l'immobilier d'ici n'est pas très grand...

- Et tu leur en as touché un mot ?

- Pas encore... mais je veux le faire. Après tout, j'ai bientôt 30 ans, j'ai fait ma vie seule jusqu'à présent. Et même si ça me fait plaisir de les avoir retrouvés pour former une famille avec eux, je me dis que j'ai quand même passer l'âge. Qu'à présent je suis une adulte et aussi une mère alors...

- Je comprends.

- Voilà vos boissons Mesdames... _fit Ruby en déposant leur verre respectif devant elles. _

- Merci Rub'.

- Merci Ruby. _Fit calmement Regina, ce qui fit sourire d'amusement Ruby. _

- Je vous en prie, le reste ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Ok merci.

_Et la serveuse repartie alors que les deux femmes prenaient leur verre en main. _

- Bon et bien santé. _Fit Emma en levant son verre au milieu de la table. _

- Santé..._ répondit Regina en rejoignant le verre d'Emma avec le sien._

_Elles burent chacune une gorgée avant de reposer leur verre sur la table en se demandant quoi se dire._

- Bon et sinon... Les élections pour le poste de Maire vont bientôt commencer... tu comptes te présenter ?

- Et bien... je t'avoue que j'y est déjà pensé. Diriger cette ville me manque beaucoup. N'y voit pas de mal par là bien sûr... mais j'aimais vraiment ça. Je connais cette ville pour l'avoir fondée. Je connais parfaitement son fonctionnement. En même temps, cela faisait partie de mes attributions lorsque j'ai lancé la malédiction...

- Je suis sûre que tu es la plus qualifiée pour le faire.

- Mais je ne pense pas que les habitants de Storybrooke me rééliront..

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Peut-être parce que c'est moi qui les ai amenés ici...

- Et alors ? Je suis sûre et certaine que beaucoup d'entre eux préfèrent leur vies d'ici plutôt que là-bas... Et ceux qui diront le contraire sont des menteurs...

_Regina esquissa un sourire en fermant brièvement leurs yeux alors que Ruby arrivait avec leurs repas. _

- Non mais c'est vrai ! _Insista la blonde._ Ruby par exemple ?

- Quoi moi ? _Fit la serveuse._

- Tu préfères être ici où dans la Forêt Enchantée ?

- Ici ! Même si ici je dois bosser tout les jours, au moins je suis au chaud pendant l'hiver !

- Ah tu vois _! Lança Emma à Regina. _

- Oui mais ce n'est pas ça qui jouera en ma faveur...

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Des élections au poste de Maire. _Dit Emma sans détourner son regard de la mère de son fils._

- Ohhhh... et bien si vous vous présentez, je voterai pour vous !

- C'est vrai ?_ Fit Regina toute étonnée._

- Ouais ! Vous n'êtes plus celle que vous étiez, vous avez changé. Et puis vous dirigiez cette ville d'une main de maître !

- Merci...

- Je vous en prie. Bon et bien bon appétit.

- Merci ! _Dirent-elles à l'unisson alors que la louve repartait voir d'autres clients. _

_Elles commençaient donc à entamer leur plat alors qu'Emma voulait relancer la conversation._

- Tu sais, je m'en veux beaucoup pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour...

- Emma... on a dit qu'on en reparlerait pas ce soir...

- Je sais mais... je tenais à ce que tu le saches... j'ai pas pour habitudes que... qu'une femme m'accoste, du moins pas sans que je ne sois en soirée et que son taux d'alcool soit suffisamment présent dans son organisme...

- Je vois... Tu sais je n'ai pas pour habitude "d'accoster" les femmes comme tu le dis... tu étais même la première. Et je me rends compte que ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aurais dû l'aborder.

- Mais même... j'aurais dû réfléchir avant de te répondre...

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

- Et bien, il y avait des manières plus douces de le dire...

En disant ces mots, les espoirs de Regina s'envolèrent pour de bon alors elle sentit une larme lui monter à l'œil gauche.

- Et puis pour tout te dire... je n'ai pas vraiment été très honnêtes avec toi...

_Regina resta bouche-bée se demandant si elle avait rêvé ce qu'Emma venait de lui dire alors la blonde continua._

- Je suis bien consciente que notre relation a changé. Qu'elle ait évolué. Seulement, je pensais jusqu'à présent que c'était parce que nous étions devenue amies et que jamais j'aurais cru cela possible...

- Ah...

- Et ces derniers jours... je n'ai fait que réfléchir à tout ce que toi et Henry m'avez dit et... je dois bien admettre que...

- Bonsoir Mesdames !_ Fit Hook en se tenant debout à côté de leur table. _

_Regina lança un regard noir au pirate pour avoir interrompu leur conversation alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait sans doute à lui annoncer ce qu'elle attendait depuis des semaines. _

- Killian.

- M. Jones...

- Vous êtes magnifiques ce soir, une occasion spéciale ?

- Et en quoi cela vous regarde ? _Fit Regina d'une voix passablement énervée. _

- Heumm... c'était juste pour faire la conversation... je peux me joindre à vous ?

_Et alors que Regina allait répliquer, Emma intervint._

- Killian, pas ce soir. Une autre fois, d'accord ?

- Ah heu... d'accord. Passez une bonne soirée. T'façon Emma on se rejoint au Rabbit Hole comme d'hab, hein ? Aller à plus tard. _Dit-il à Emma avant de se tourner vers la brune pour lui faire une petite révérence._ Votre majesté.

_Regina fulminait sur place, déjà qu'elle ne supportait plus le pirate aux yeux bourré d'eye-liner, il ne se gênait pas pour les dérangé à un moment crucial dans sa relation avec Emma sans oublié le fait qu'il voulait s'incruster auprès d'elle pour en plus ajouter le fait qu'Emma terminerait sa soirée avec lui... _

- Regina ? Regina ? _Dit plusieurs fois Emma pour sortir la brune de ses pensées. _

- Heu oui pardon tu disais ?_ Fit Regina en secouant légèrement la tête. _

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Pas vraiment... Excuse-moi un moment.

_La brune s'essuya les coins de la bouche avec sa serviette puis se leva pour s'éclipser dans les toilettes. Emma comprit son malaise. En même temps Emma s'apprêtait à lui faire une révélation et Hook a interrompu leur conversation... _

_Elle se décida donc à aller la rejoindre. _

- Regina ? _Lança-t-elle une fois arrivées dans les toilettes pour femmes. Elle alla devant l'une des deux portes qui séparaient la pièces des WC et toqua à celle qui était verrouillée. _Regina, sors de là s'il te plaît... je suis désolée qu'il nous ait interrompu, vraiment.

_Alors la brune sortit, essuyant rapidement ses larmes et sans un regard pour la blonde, s'avança vers les lavabos pour se nettoyer un peu le visage. _

- Regina ?

- Emma on ne va pas parler de lui d'accord ? Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi et nous savons très bien ce qu'il ressent pour toi. À la différence de ce que toi tu ressens, ni lui ni moi ne le savons. _Dit-elle en se tournant vers elle_. Tu disais admettre quelque chose tout à l'heure, de quoi s'agissait-il ?

- Qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et moi.

_Regina resta muette, la bouche entre-ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi dire. _

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Est-ce que c'est juste une attirance ou bien est-ce qu'il y a plus ? Je sais pas...

_Regina ne bougeait toujours pas. Ce qu'Emma venait de lui dire valait tout les mots du monde. Car même si Emma n'admettait toujours pas qu'elle l'aimait, au moins elle venait de lui confier qu'elle était attirée. _

- Regina dit quelque chose s'il te plaît... _fit Emma en détournant le regard, se sentant mal à l'aise tout à coup. _

_Et quand elle redressa le visage vers Regina, elle sentit une pression sur ses lèvres. Regina l'embrassait. Regina passait même une main sur sa joue alors qu'Emma ne savait pas où se mettre. Elle ferma alors les yeux et profita du contact tout simplement. _

_Le baiser resta chaste mais néanmoins pour Regina c'était le feu d'artifice. Emma quant à elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais une chose était sûre, c'était loin de lui être désagréable. _

_Elles se séparèrent en ouvrant chacune leurs yeux pour se questionner du regarder. Cette sensation nouvelle donna à Regina l'envie de recommencer mais elle s'abstint. À la place elle se recula de la blonde tout en remettant ses cheveux à leur place. _

- Heumm si... si on allait finir notre dîner ?

- Heu oui, d'accord..._ répondit Emma encore toute chamboulée. _

_Elles sortirent donc des toilettes, les joues légèrement rougies, afin de retourner à leur place. _

_Durant le reste du repas, elles ne dirent plus un seul mot. Après avoir terminer de manger, elles payèrent chacune leur part même si Regina avait insisté pour que soit elle et uniquement elle qui paye, mais Emma avait refusé gentiment. _

_Le trajet de retour était tout aussi silencieux. Et lorsque Regina gara la voiture devant l'appartement des Charming, elle coupa le moteur, inspira une grande fois puis se tourna vers Emma. _

- Emma je... je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

- Désolée pour quoi au juste ?

- Pour t'avoir embrassé. Pas que je ne le regrette loin de là... mais je t'avais dit en début de soirée que je ne te sauterai pas dessus et je n'ai pas tenu ma parole...

_Emma sembla réfléchir un instant puis sourit avant de regarder la brune._

- Je ne t'en veux pas. À vrai dire c'était plutôt agréable...

- Ah... ah oui ?

- Oui...

_Elles se fixèrent intensément alors que leur corps se rapprochaient et que leur respiration se saccadaient. Leur visage maintenant à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, Regina pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant que ses lèvres rencontrent celles d'Emma. _

_Fermant leurs yeux toutes les deux, elles profitaient simplement du contact. Jusqu'à ce que le téléphone d'Emma se mette à vibrer et à sonner._

_Elles se séparèrent donc, leurs yeux trahissant le regrets qu'elles tentaient de cacher, alors qu'Emma se saisissait de son téléphone dans son sac à main._

_Regina pu lire l'identifiant « Killian » sur l'écran du téléphone et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message. _

- Cet analphabète sait se servir d'un téléphone ? _Lança-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. _

- Oui... c'est moi qui lui ai montrer comment.

- Ah... Bon et bien je suppose que tu vas partir pour aller le rejoindre... Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour la soirée Emma.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non, je ne vais pas aller le rejoindre, c'est ce qu'il veut, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je vais plutôt rentrer et aller me coucher.

- Oh...

- Merci à toi pour la soirée. _Fit-elle dans un sourire qui fit évaporer tout la colère qu'avait fait surgir le pirate avec son message._

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu accepterais un « vrai dîner »... avec moi ?

- Comment ça un vrai dîner ?

- Sans vouloir offenser Granny, son restaurant n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler de romantique alors... si tu me le permets... j'aimerais t'inviter dans un autre restaurant.

- D'accord. J'accepte.

_Le sourire de Regina illumina son visage et Emma en fut attendrie. _

- Bon et bien, tu me tiendras au courant pour l'heure et l'endroit alors ?

- Entendu.

- Bonne nuit Regina.

- Bonne nuit Emma.

_Elles se sourirent une dernière fois avant qu'Emma ne sorte du véhicule et ne s'avance jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Et avant de disparaître, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la brune et lui sourit tendrement. _

_Regina était aux anges, elle avait passé une soirée merveilleuse. Elle avait embrassé Emma, deux fois, et avait décroché un second rendez-vous. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Elle démarra sa voiture, puis quitta la rue, tout sourire, sans se douter un seul instant que dans la pénombre de la rue, quelqu'un l'avait observé. Elle, mais aussi Emma..._

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ;) Dites-moi tout !  
**

**Dernier petit message, pour ceux qui me suivent sur twitter, je suis désolée de ne pas être très présente en ce moment, vous comprenez pourquoi j'en suis sûre mais promis une fois les exams terminés, je reviendrai en force ! ;)**

**Je vous fait d'énormes câlins et bisous, un bon weekend et à bientôt !  
**


	8. Petit resto à deux

**Bonjour à tous. Et oui me revoilà, enfin ! Je le sais, et je m'en excuse, j'ai été terriblement longue à vous poster la suite... je suis sincèrement désolée.**

**Cependant, j'aimerais mettre un petit détail au clair... J'essaie toujours de vous écrire de long chapitre (environs 5000 mots à chaque fois, parfois plus, parfois moins) ce qui représente plusieurs heures de travail, j'entends par là plus de 5 heures, même si mon imagination est au rendez-vous... **

**Je pense que les nombreux guests qui m'ont écris sur le chapitre précédent ne se rendent pas très bien compte de ce que ce que ce travail représente.**

**Et j'avoue, j'avais dit que durant mes examens j'essaierai d'écrire, mais sans vouloir vous vexer, mes examens déterminerons mon futur, mes études sont mon avenir, alors que mes écris sont mon passe-temps. Un moyen de me libérer, de quitter se monde de fous quelques temps pour m'évader. Alors je m'excuse si certains d'entre vous ont été lasses d'attendre et qu'ils aient pris la décision de ne plus me lire, mais ma priorité n'était pas mon prochain chapitre ! ... **

**Je comprends que cela soit frustrant, vouloir connaître la suite mais de devoir attendre encore et encore pour la lire, c'est déroutant. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! **

**Petit coup de gueule c'est vrai, mais lorsque je lis des reviews me disant "la suite, la suite" ça me fait plaisir, mais à force j'ai plus l'impression que c'est un ordre plutôt qu'un compliment pour me pousser à continuer... Et quelque part c'est blessant, car je pensais que vous auriez compris que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement...**

**Pour répondre à la dernière review postée, c'est vrai, lorsque l'on écrit une histoire, on l'écrit jusqu'au bout... mais lorsque l'on a une vie à l'extérieur, c'est plus difficile pour se mettre à écrire. Et d'ailleurs je compte la terminer cette histoire, seulement j'ai fait une pause qui ÉTAIT PLUS QUE JUSTIFIÉE, et si certains n'ont pas pu le comprendre je trouve ça dommage...  
**

**Sur ce, je m'excuse encore, et je regrette si ces quelques lignes plus haut vous ont choqués, interloqués ou bien donnés l'envie d'arrêter de me lire, mais je ne pouvais pas me taire et laisser passer cela...**

**Bref, j'espère tout de même que ces explications auront fait réfléchir plus d'un avant de porter un quelconque jugement sur moi ou mes écrits...**

** En vous souhaitant tout de même une bonne lecture ! ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Petit resto à deux...**

_Le lendemain matin, au loft Charming, Henry déjeunait en compagnie de sa mère et de ses grands-parents dans la joie et la bonne humeur. _

- Alors Emma ton dîner avec Regina hier ça c'est bien passé ? _Demanda sa mère alors que sa fille écarquillait légèrement les yeux. _

- Heu oui, oui... super bien. _Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement._ Et vous, votre soirée ?

- On s'est bien amusé ! _Répondit son père. _N'est-ce pas Henry ?

- Ouais ! J'ai battu Grand-Père et Grand-mère à Mario Kart...

- Tu m'étonnes... fit sa mère en rigolant.

- Hey ! _Répliqua le couple le princier en signe d'indignation ce qui fit pouffer de rire leur fille et le petit brun._

- Bon je vais y aller moi._ Lança Emma en se levant de sa chaise_. Henry je te reprends chez Gold vers 14 heure, ok ?

- D'accord ! À plus tard M'man !

_Elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur son front puis salua ses parents avant de quitter la pièce. _

_En chemin pour le poste de Shérif, elle fit un crochet par le Granny's ou elle commanda son chocolat chaud matinal. _

_Étonnement, elle tomba sur Regina qui était en grand discussion avec la gérante des lieux dans le coin du comptoir alors que Ruby servait les commandes des autres clients. _

- Salut Emma !_ Lança la louve assez fort pour attirer l'attention de sa grand-mère et de l'ex-maire. _

- Hey..._ fit gentiment Emma alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les deux femmes qui la regardaient tout sourire._ Bonjour.

- Bonjour Emma..._ lança les deux femmes alors qu'Emma ressentait comme une gêne alors qu'elle sentait tout les regards braqué sur elle._

- Un chocolat chaud, comme d'habitude ? _Demanda Granny._

- Oui s'il te plaît...

- Tout de suite... _dit-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait, laissant Emma et Regina en tête à tête. _

- Tout va bien Shérif ?

- Oui, oui... j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir un truc coincé entre les dents que tout le monde me regarde mais ça va... et toi ?

- Tout va très bien... _répondit la brune le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants, ce qui fit sourire la blonde._

- Je me disais... tu veux que l'on mange ensemble à midi ? J'aimerais que... qu'on parle de.. hier.

- Oh heu... oui bien sûr. Ici ?

- Je pensais plutôt chez toi...

- Ah... d'accord.

- On peut commander ici et je passerai tout prendre avant de te rejoindre ça te va ?

- Oui. On fait comme ça alors...

- Super. À plus tard dans ce cas.

- Et voilà ton chocolat Emma !

- Merci Granny. Oh fait tu pourrais me faire un sandwich au poulet pour ce midi ?

- Pas de problème...

- Merci. À tout à l'heure. Ciao Ruby ! _Lança-t-elle en récupérant le gobelet contenant sa boisson chaude avant de quitter le restaurant. _

- Un problème Regina ? _Demanda la vieille femme à la brune alors que celle-ci semblait pensive. _

- Non, non du tout... c'est juste qu'Emma voudrait qu'on ait une discussion sur ce qu'ils s'est passé hier et...

- Tu as peur qu'elle te dise que tout cela était une erreur ? Que cela ne se reproduirait plus ?

- Oui... quelque chose dans ce style...

- Je comprends. Cependant. Je pense que si ça avait été le cas, elle ne serait pas venu te le dire et t'aurais simplement envoyé un message. Ou encore débarqué sans prévenir... Tu connais Emma...

- C'est vrai...

- Allez ça va aller !

- Si tu le dis...

* * *

_Plus tard dans la journée, Emma fit comme prévenu et passa par le Granny's récupérer son repas et celui de Regina avant d'aller rejoindre la brune chez elle._

_Arrivée chez l'ex-maire, elle gara sa voiture de service devant l'allée du manoir et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. _

- Hey... _fit la blonde alors que Regina lui ouvrait la porte pour la laisser entrer. _Merci.

- Suis moi , on va aller manger dans la cuisine.

- Ok...

_Arrivées dans la pièce, Regina avait préparé tout ce qu'il leur était nécessaire pour le repas et Emma lui tendit le sache alors qu'elle prenait place sur l'un des haut tabouret qui entourait l'îlot centrale de la cuisine. _

- Alors de quoi voulais-tu que l'on parle ?_ Fit Regina en servant un verre d'eau à la blonde. _

- Et bien... hier... tu sais... il y a eu...

- Ces baisers ?

- Oui...

- Oui et? Tu... tu regrettes ? _Demanda craintivement la brune en appréhendant la réponse. _

- Non ! _Répondit un petit trop vite la blonde tirant un sourire et soupir de soulagement à la brune. _C'est juste que... j'ai peur de ce que ça veut dire... d'où ça va mener...

- Je comprends... et je veux que tu saches que je serai me montrer patiente. Si tu désires que nous y allions doucement, à ton rythme, et bien je n'y vois rien à redire. Au contraire, je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- C'est vrai ? Ouffff... J'avais peur que tu ne le prennes mal et que tu en souffres...

- Non, rassures-toi... mais c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé.

_Regina délaissa son repas, se remit sur ses pieds et s'approcha de la blonde pour encadrer son visage entre ses mains. _

- Mon but n'est pas de te faire fuir. J'ai envie de construire et de vivre quelque chose avec toi. Et à partir de maintenant, je ne t'embrasserai plus à moins que tu ne me le demande, d'accord ?

- D'accord...

_Elles se sourirent mutuellement avant que la blonde ne passe ses bras autour de la taille de la brune alors que celle-ci déposa les siens sur les épaules d'Emma pour une étreinte douce et tendre. Le visage d'Emma dans le cou de la brune. _

_Elle restèrent ainsi quelques seconde avant qu'Emma ne redresse la tête et que Regina recule quelque peu. _

- Néanmoins... il faut avant tout que je te rappelle que je n'ai jamais été avec une femme...

- Je sais. _Fit Regina en caressant l'une des joues d'Emma. _Et encore une fois on ira à ton rythme. Et si tu as la moindre question, la moindre crainte je tiens à ce que tu m'en parle, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Bon si nous le terminions ce repas ?

- Ok...

_Regina retourna s'asseoir en face d'Emma tout en lui souriant avant de se remettre à déguster sa salade. _

- Comment c'est passé la soirée d'Henry ?_ Fit Regina pour changer de sujet et ainsi essayé de détendre la blonde. _

- Bah il s'est amusé apparemment !

- Tant mieux.

_Le téléphone d'Emma sonna à nouveau et elle dû répondre car c'est le bureau qui l'appelait._

- Swan.

- ...

- Ok j'arrive dans 5 minutes.

_Elle raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste avant de se lever._

- Je suis désolée mais il y a eu un accident de voiture et une des voitures à terminé sa course au mini marché...

- Aucun problème, je comprends...

- À plus tard ?

- Oui..._ fit Regina alors qu'Emma se levait pour quitter la pièce. _

- Prends ton sandwich et fais attention sur la route...

- T'inquiète pas, ça ira...

_Regina raccompagna la blonde jusqu'à l'entrée et entre-ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer._

- Bon... je te laisse... _fit Emma avant de prendre une nouvelle fois Regina dans ses bras pour le plus grand bonheur de cette dernière. _

- Au revoir Emma...

- Bye...

_Elles se séparèrent une nouvelle fois avant de se sourire alors qu'Emma faisait un quart de tour pour marcher en direction de son véhicule._

_Et au loin, quelqu'un les observait, encore, sans qu'elles ne rendent compte._

* * *

_Les jours passèrent et semblaient se ressembler. Henry avaient passés 3 jours chez sa mère biologiques avant de retourner chez Regina pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci et le calme régnait toujours en maître à Storybrooke. _

_La relation entre Emma et Regina n'avait pas avancé plus que cela mais les deux femmes passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Mangeant presque tout les jours en tête-à-tête à discuter de choses et autres pour le plaisir de leur fils, qui les voyait se rapprocher lentement mais sûrement, et pour celui de Regina dont le cœur était bombé de bonheur à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait à proximité de la blonde et que celle-ci la prenait dans ses bras. _

_Emma, elle, vivait les choses sans trop y réfléchir. Ne préférant pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer avec Regina, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cela la rendait heureuse, et qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention d'arrêter. _

- Emma ?_ Fit Regina alors qu'elles mangeaient encore ensemble dans la cuisine, mais à présent, assises l'une à côté de l'autre, le coin de la table les séparant._

- Hum ?_ Fit l'intéressée qui délaissa son rapport pour regarder la brune. _

- Que fais-tu ce soir ?

- Heu... je mange ici ? On est mercredi alors...

- Et bien si à la place nous sortions toi et moi ?

- Et Henry ? Si je le dépose chez mes parents pour sortir à nouveau avec toi ils vont finir par se poser des questions tu sais... et je suis pas encore prête à les affronter...

- Je sais... et je comprends... mais je pourrais demander à Granny de le garder...

- Granny ?

- Oui disons... disons qu'elle est au courant...

- Pour nous ? T'es sérieuse et tu me l'as pas dit ? Merde Regina je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'Henry qui était au courant...

- Sache qu'elle l'a comprit d'elle-même... je n'ai rien eu à lui apprendre.

- Depuis quand tu le sais qu'elle sait pour nous ?

- Disons qu'elle savait avant même que toi tu ne le saches...

- J'attrape mal au crâne là...

- Tu veux que je...

- Non ! Ça ira...

_Regina qui avait levé ses mains pour les positionner de chaque côté de la tête de la blonde, recula ses mains et baissa la tête._

- Excuse-moi Regina... je voulais pas te blesser... et je suis désolée d'avoir réagis comme ça... c'est juste que...

- Tu as peur ?

- Ben un peu ouais... imagine qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué ?

- Je comprends... tu veux qu'on cesse de se voir quelques temps ?

- Non ! C'est juste que... va falloir qu'on se fasse plus discrètes encore...

- Donc c'est non pour le restaurant ?

- Ben... on peut toujours sortir des limites de la ville... je me souviens que tu m'avais dit que ça ne toucherait pas à ta mémoire...

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune alors qu'Emma se grattait l'arrière de la tête et se mettait à rougir. _

- Quoi ?_ Fit Emma alors que la brune lui souriait toujours. _

- J'aime te voir rougir.

- Ah... ouais... bon je vais pas traîner, mon père va pas tarder pour son tour de garde...

- Très bien. On se voit ce soir alors ?

- D'accord.

- Sois pour ici à 18h30 précise.

- Ok, à ce soir. _Fit la blonde avant de prendre une nouvelle fois Regina dans ses bras avant de s'éclipser de la maison._

* * *

_Le soir même, Emma arriva dans les temps ce qui combla la brune qui la laissa entrer volontiers._

- Désolée pour ma tenue décontractée mais j'ai trouvé préférable de sortir de chez mes parents comme ça...

- Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends. Et puis même dans cette tenue tu es magnifique... _avoua Regina dans un sourire faisant rougir à nouveau la blonde. _Je vais chercher mon sac et nous pourrons y aller.

- Ok...

- Salut M'man ! _Lança Henry et venant prendre sa mère dans ses bras. _

- Salut gamin... ça va ?

- Super bien et toi ?

- Un peu stressée mais ça va...

- Tu vois que j'avais raison... Maman et toi vous êtes faites pour être ensemble !

- Il a raison... _lança une voix au loin. _

- Bonsoir Granny. _Fit Emma, un peu mal à l'aise. _

- Voilà ! Nous pouvons partir. _Dit Regina alors qu'elle revenait dans le hall d'entrée._ Henry sois sage avec Granny, je compte sur toi.

- Promis !

- Passez une bonne soirée les filles._ Fit la plus vieille des femmes tout en souriant. _

- Merci, vous aussi... _dit Emma avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée, suivie de très près par Regina. _

_Une fois dans la berline noire de la brune, Emma se détendit un peu. _

- Est-ce que tout va bien Emma ?

- Hein ? Oh oui t'inquiète... c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre...

- Quoi donc ?

- Ben que Granny garde Henry pour qu'on puisse sortir toutes les deux...

- J'avoue que c'est assez inhabituel...

- Ben clairement oui !

- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Oui t'inquiète... faut juste que je m'y habitue c'est tout...

- Bien. C'est parti dans ce cas !

_Pendant plus d'une heure, elles roulèrent jusqu'au restaurant dans la ville la plus proche que Regina avait trouvé et discutaient de leur journée. _

- T'aurait vu la tête de Belle... ça valait tout l'or du monde ! _Lança Emma alors que Regina garait la voiture._

- J'imagine en effet !

_Une fois dans le restaurant, Regina annonça leur présence au maître d'hôte qui les conduit à leur table avant de leur tendre un menu à chacune. _

- Je vous envoi un serveur prendre vos commandes dans quelques minutes mesdames.

- Bien merci. _Fit Regina poliment. _

_Et alors que la brune lisait les différents plats que le restaurant leur proposait, elle sentit le regard d'Emma sur elle. Elle releva alors la tête sur cette dernière et lui sourit tendrement._

- Un problème Emma ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce._

- Non, non... c'est juste que... je ne pas m'empêcher de penserque tu es magnifique dans ta robe alors que moi...

_Regina laissa échapper un petit rire et se mit à rougir._

- Ha... ah oui ?

- Oui...

- Merci.

_Aussi timide l'une que l'autre, elles ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire alors elles se tournèrent vers leur menu sans dire un mot de plus. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un des serveurs ne viennent prendre leur commande. _

_Dès que ce fut fait, il repartit et laissa les deux jeunes femmes à nouveau seules._

- Alors Emma, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais pensé du conseil de ce matin...

- Ben qu'on fini toujours pas parler des mêmes sujets, enfin LE même sujet à savoir, le retour dans la Forêt Enchantée... ça devient barbant à mourir...

- Je suis d'accord... tu sais, je voulais te dire que... je suis heureuse que tu aies décidé de rester. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi parce que tu as déjà pris cette décision il y a plusieurs semaines déjà mais... j'en suis soulagée en faite...

- C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi en priorité, et puis il y a plusieurs raison, mais tu sais... tu étais quand même l'une d'entre elle.

- Ah...

- Oui tu sais... Henry. Je sais qu'il aurait été très malheureux sans toi là-bas... et puis, on était devenue amie toi et moi, même si on se voyait pas tout les jours, tu avais tout de même de l'importance pour moi... mais moins qu'aujourd'hui c'est vrai...

_Le cœur de Regina se mit à tambouriner tellement fort dans sa poitrine que ça lui en faisait presque mal, mais une bonne douleur, celle de l'amour. Elle aimait Emma, elle était tombée amoureuse d'elle et plus les jours passaient, plus les instants avec Emma se faisaient plus nombreux et plus long, plus ses sentiments se renforçaient._

_Elle sourit alors faisant sourire Emma à son tour et dans un geste tendre et inattendu, Emma posa sa main sur celle de la brune pour glisser ses doigts dans la paume de celle-ci avant de caresser de son pouce la peau douce de Regina._

_Durant le repas, elles restèrent ainsi à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout d'Henry et de sa nouvelles habitude à fréquenter de plus en plus la petite Grace, fille de Jefferson, le tout en se dévorant du regard et en se tenant par la main. _

_À la fin du repas, Regina se leva pour payer l'addition mais Emma refusa. _

- S'il te plaît Regina, laisse-moi payer avec toi...

- Hors de question, tu n'as qu'à m'inviter pour ça...

_Le regard de défi que lança Regina à la blonde la fit sourire sournoisement. Alors Emma décida de laisser aller pour cette fois et attendit Regina près de la sortie. _

_Dans la voiture, Regina mit la radio et Emma commença à fredonner l'air de la chanson qui passait, faisant sourire Regina. Elle passa la cinquième puis leva sa main du levier de vitesse pour la tendre à la blonde, qui tout en lui souriant, l'accepta dans la sienne avant de les déposer sur l'une de ses cuisses. _

_De retour à Storybrooke et plus précisément devant le Manoir Mills, Regina gara sa voiture dans son allée de garage et coupa le moteur._

- Bien... Regina merci pour cette soirée.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi ma chère...

_Emma se mit à rire légèrement suivie par la brune qui aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'embrasser à cet instant même mais se rappela qu'elle avait fait une promesse à Emma. _

- Le prochain c'est moi qui invite.

- Très bien, quand ça ?

- Heum... les 2 prochains jours je fais la nuit donc ça va pas être possible... mais samedi oui. Enfin... si tu es libre bien sûr...

- Je le suis.

- Génial ! Enfin cool... heu je te tiens au courant pour l'heure, ok ?

- Entendu.

_Et là Emma s'avança, tout en s'humectant les lèvres à l'aide de sa langue, avant de déposer celles-ci sur celles de Regina. Tout doucement. Pour le plus grand plaisir de la brune qui posa une main sur la joue de la blonde avant de fermer les yeux et de profiter du contact que lui offrait Emma. _

_Après quelques secondes, elles collèrent le front, les yeux toujours fermés, tout en souriant. _

- Bien... bonne nuit Regina. _Dit-elle en relevant la tête, son regard posé sur celui de la brune. _

- Bonne nuit Emma. _Dit-elle d'une voix cassé, un tantinet triste de devoir se séparer d'Emma, encore. _

- On se voit demain à midi ?

- Très bien, mais n'apporte rien cette fois, je nous ferai la cuisine...

- D'accord...

_Elles se sourirent une dernière fois avant qu'Emma ne se tourne vers sa portière pour sortir du véhicule, imitée par Regina. _

_La brune qui s'en allait vers sa porte d'entrée fut retenue par le bras. Et aussitôt qu'elle avait fait demi-tour, elle sentit les bras d'Emma se poser sur son épaule pour l'amener à son buste pour une douce étreinte. _

- À demain... _souffla Emma avant d'embrasser la tempe de Regina et de reculer pour retourner à son véhicule laissant Regina tout penaude, un large sourire sur ses traits. _

_Elle attendit que la blonde soit partie pour rentrer chez elle. Granny l'accueilli dans ses bras affectueusement et Regina se laissa aller, plus rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse en cet instant même. _

_Pourtant, toujours dans la pénombre de la rue, cette même personne les observait encore..._

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà, je sais c'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas pu vous écrire plus pour l'instant, alors j'ai préféré vous poster ceci avant de vous faire patientez d'avantage...  
**

**D'ailleurs je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de corriger mes fautes d'orthographe, et j'en suis désolée aussi :/... mais dès que je rentre ce soir, je le ferai et je vous posterai le corriger demain ;)**

**Bonne soirée à tous ! Bizzzzzz **


	9. Les choses se corsent

**Bonsoir (ou bonjour :p) à tous, mes loulous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?! Perso, je pète la forme !  
**

**Sans plus attendre je vous présente le chapitre 9 de cette fanfic et je vous laisse découvrir qui est enfin cet homme mystère qui les surveillait depuis le début …  
**

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas ! Bisous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Les choses se corsent…**

_Le lendemain matin, Regina se leva le sourire aux lèvres. La soirée de la veille avait été un pur délice. Sa complicité avec Henry ne faisait que se renforcer, sa relation avec Emma ne cessait de s'améliorer, en soit, sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'en ce moment même._

_Pourtant ce matin-là, après avoir déposé son fils à son école puis d'être retournée chez elle, jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa vie tournerait au cauchemar…_

_Elle était paisiblement en train de boire son café matinal quand elle reçut un message d'Emma, la remerciant pour le repas d'hier soir et pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée. _

_Même si elle se voyait pour le repas de midi, cela touchait Regina au plus profond de son cœur, réveillant en elle d'incessants petits papillons au bas de son ventre et dessiner sur son visage un sourire plus que ravis. _

_C'est donc tout sourire qu'elle envoya à Emma son message de réponse qui contenait un "Le plaisir est partagé, à toi aussi bonne journée. À toute à l'heure." qu'elle entendit la sonnette d'entrée retentir._

- M. Jones… que me vaut cette visite ? _Dit-elle sur un ton qui sous-entendait son mécontentement de le voir au pas de sa porte._

- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on ait une conversation vous et moi…

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous le fait croire ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dirai… votre relation avec Emma peut-être ? _dit-il en serrant la mâchoire._

_Si intérieurement Regina semblait paniquée, il était hors de question pour elle de laisser paraître un quelconque sentiment de faiblesse devant cet énergumène._

- Allez donc embêter quelqu'un d'autre M. Jones. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à écouter vos balivernes…

_Et alors qu'elle se reculait pour fermer sa porte d'entrée, le pirate mit un pied sur le seuil et une photo sur la porte tout en la repoussant._

- Oh mais je crois qu'au contraire vous allez m'écouter…

_Regina arrêta tout mouvement en posant ses yeux sur le cliché que lui présentait Hook et cessa de respirer. Il s'agissait là d'une photo prise de loin mettant en scène Emma et Regina s'embrassant dans la voiture de celle-ci. _

- Où avez-vous eu ça… _dit-elle, la mâchoire serrée et le regard noir._

- La question n'est pas où je les ai eues… mais plutôt comment peuvent-elles exister ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde…

- Et moi je crois bien que si. Alors, allez-vous vous décider à me faire entrer ?

- Et si je refuse ?

- Je crois qu'il est dans votre intérêt d'accepter…

- Si je n'ai pas le choix… _dit-elle en ouvrant la porte totalement pour laisser entrer le forban. _

_Après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux, Regina emmena le pirate dans le petit salon qu'elle utilisait en cas de visite professionnel, refusant de laisser entrer ce pirate dans l'intimité de sa maison. _

- Alors comme vous le savez, je suis au courant pour votre liaison avec Emma.

- Ce n'est pas une liaison…

- Et qu'est-ce donc dans ce cas ?

_Regina soupira tout en ferment brièvement les yeux, se retenant de pleurer puis regarda le pirate, le visage fermé._

- Rien du tout.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Ne vous approchez plus d'Emma. Elle mérite mieux que vous et vous le savez… Non mais regardez-vous ! Vous l'Evil Queen, celle qui l'a privée d'une enfance heureuse auprès de ses parents, de sa famille ! Celle qui a tué d'innombrables personnes pour atteindre une seule et même personne durant des années ! Vous ne la méritez pas… ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes clean depuis plusieurs semaines que cela doit tout effacer… vous avez le cœur aussi sombre que les ténèbres, vous ne sauriez que lui faire du mal parce que c'est ce que vous êtes, le Mal. Alors qu'elle représente le Bien, elle a déjà souffert suffisamment sans que vous n'en rajoutiez encore une couche… alors ne vous approchez plus d'elle.

_Sur ce il se leva, lança les nombreux clichés qu'il tenait dans sa main sur la table basse et sortit de la pièce._

- Je connais le chemin ne vous en faites pas…

_Lorsque Regina entendit la porte d'entrée claquée, elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Alors que son bonheur semblait enfin à bout de doigt, celui s'éloignait une fois encore. Tous ces efforts sur elle-même réduit à néant. Que c'était-elle imaginé après tout ? Elle et la Sauveuse_ _?_ _Après tout le mal qu'elle avait pu faire autour d'elle ? Hook avait raison elle ne méritait pas Emma._

* * *

_Alors qu'Emma quittait son véhicule pour aller frapper à la porte du Manoir Mills, le sourire qui embellissait son visage se ternit lorsque Regina lui ouvrit le regard triste. _

- Bonjour…_ Fit Emma alors qu'elle voulait s'avancer vers la brune pour la prendre dans ses bras mais Regina la repoussa légèrement. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec Henry ?

- Emma je… s'il te plaît entre, j'aimerais te parler.

- Non dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je t'en prie, entre… _dit-elle d'une voix cassée, les yeux retenant leurs larmes. _

_Emma ne dit rien mais accepta d'entrer, sentant que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait dans l'air. _

_Une fois assises dans la cuisine, comme à leur habitude à ce moment-là de la journée, Regina tentait de trouver ses mots alors qu'Emma semblait perdre patience. _

- Regina dis-moi parce que je vais devenir dingue si tu ne dis rien.

- Je crois… je crois que j'ai fait une erreur…

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Avec toi… je n'aurais pas dû… on a commis une erreur toi et moi… ça ne mènera nulle part…

- T'es pas sérieuse là ? Ne me dis pas que tu me jettes ?

- Emma… je ne te "jettes" pas…

- Alors expliques-moi ?_ Fit-elle les larmes aux yeux, serrant le cœur de Regina. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

- Tu n'as rien fait voyons… c'est moi ! C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas… je… je suis désolée… mais nous deux ça ne marchera jamais… je te demande pardon de…

- D'avoir joué avec moi ? T'as raison ça ne marchera pas entre nous. Bonne fin de journée Regina.

_Sur ce, Emma se leva et partit sans la moindre hésitation jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Laissant Regina seule avec ses larmes et ses regrets._

_Le soir même, Henry était de retour chez sa mère adoptive après sa longue journée à l'école. Et dès qu'il la vit, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était là recroquevillée dans son canapé la tête sur ses genoux, le regard dans le vide gonflé par les larmes. _

- Maman ? _Fit-il en s'approchant d'elle doucement avant de poser une main sur son épaule. _Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Mais sa mère ne lui répondit pas. Elle resta les yeux dans le vague sans le moindre signe de vie, seule sa respiration la trahissait. _

_Henry comprit alors que cela avait un rapport avec sa mère biologique. Il serra alors ses petits points et se leva d'un coup. Il entra dans la cuisine, composa le numéro de la blonde avec le fixe qu'il avait pris au passage et attendit que celle-ci réponde. _

_Emma ne répondit pas, ce qui l'énerva plus qu'il ne lui était possible d'imaginer. Il essaya avec le bureau du Shérif mais toujours rien. Il retenta alors sa chance avec le portable de sa mère mais tomba une nouvelle fois sur la messagerie._

_Il laissa alors tomber pour l'instant et composa le numéro du Granny's. Il fit part de la situation à la gérante du restaurant puis raccrocha pour aller retrouver sa mère._

* * *

_Emma de son côté était furieuse, en colère, hargneuse, envers tous ceux qui avait le malheur de lui adresser la parole. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant cette impression qu'on s'était servi d'elle. _

- Et encore heureux qu'on n'ait pas couché ensemble ! _Dit-elle à voix haute en se resservant un verre de scotch dans son bureau, seule. _Quelle conne je vous jure ! Mais quelle conne ! Je savais que j'aurais dû me méfier de cette… cette garce !

_Dans un excès de colère, elle vida son verre d'une traite puis balança celui-ci contre le mur où il éclata en mille morceaux. Emma, elle, se remit à pleurer et posa sa tête face contre terre sur ses deux bras posés sur son bureau. _

- Non mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ? _Fit une voix féminine derrière au loin._

- Ruby c'est pas le moment… va-t'en s'il te plaît…

- Pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé entre Regina et toi.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi ? Wooow… Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu le savais ! _Fit Emma encore plus énervée. _

- Oui je le savais, et si tu veux savoir, je l'ai appris de moi-même, Grand-mère me l'a confirmé et non, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Même pas à ta mère qui est ma meilleure amie… Bon alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Henry a appelé Grand-mère pour lui dire que Regina n'allait pas bien et comme elle ne veut pas parler…

- Regina ne va pas bien ? Regina ne va pas bien ? Non mais c'est une blague ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ma parole ! Putain mais je rêve !

- Tu veux m'expliquer calmement s'il te plaît… je ne suis pas ton ennemie Emma…

- Tu veux savoir ?! C'est très simple elle m'a jeté !

- Quoi ? _Fit Ruby, son visage exprimant parfaitement son étonnement._

- Ouais ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fait une erreur, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû !

- Emma je suis sûre qu'il y a une bonne explication à tout ça…

- Si tu le dis ! En attendant je ne veux plus rien à voir avec elle ! C'est fini ! Maintenant si tu veux bien… j'aimerais rester seule.

_Devant le désarroi de son amie, Ruby ne put que capituler. Elle comprenait le chagrin de son amie mais pas la cause de celui-ci. _

- D'accord… je repasserai plus tard…

- C'est ça…

_Ruby posa un petit baiser sur le crâne de la blonde, lui faisant passé le message que si jamais elle en ressentait le besoin, elle serait là, puis quitta l'établissement. _

_Une fois dans sa voiture, elle inséra sa clé pour démarrer le moteur mais s'arrêta dans ses mouvements lorsqu'elle vit un homme s'avancer vers les portes du commissariat. _

- Hook… Il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure celui-là… _dit-elle en haussant les épaules tout en mettant le contact de son véhicule._

* * *

_Une fois devant le Manoir, Ruby frappa doucement la porte de son poing et quelques secondes plus tard sa Grand-Mère vint ouvrir. _

- Ruby ? Alors tu as appris quelque chose ?

- Oui…

- Et ? Parle bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

- C'est Regina la responsable…

- Quoi ?

- C'est Regina qui a renoncé pas Emma…

- Mais…

- Je sais, moi aussi je la comprends plus…

- Elle… elle en amoureuse, pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ?!

- Aucune idée… c'est à elle qu'il faut le demander…

_Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le manoir et se dirigèrent vers le salon où Regina était depuis la matinée, sans avoir bougé ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. _

- Henry tu pourrais aller préparer un petit en-cas pour ta mère, s'il te plaît ?

- Compte sur moi, Granny !

_Lorsque le petit garçon fut disparu, Granny prit place aux côté de Regina. _

- Regina… Parle-moi… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Emma aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu décides de tout arrêter avec elle ?

_Sur ces mots, Regina redressa la tête en direction de la vieille femme et sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau. _

- Je… je ne la mérite pas…

- Oh Regina… ne dis pas ça… _Fit Granny en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. _

- Non toi ne dis pas ça ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Je ne la mérite pas ! J'ai fait trop de mal par le passé, alors pourquoi j'aurais le droit à une fin heureuse, hum ? Je ne la mérite pas…

- Écoutez Regina, je reviens du poste là et… faut que vous sachiez qu'Emma va très mal et

- Vous voyez ! Je ne fais que la faire souffrir ! Depuis qu'elle est née je ne fais que ça ! _La coupa la reine déchue._

- Mais c'est parce que vous l'avez quittée ! Croyez-moi c'est parce qu'elle vous aime sinon elle n'aurait pas réagi comme ça…

- Elle m'aime ? _fit Regina d'une voix cassée, retenant de nouvelles larmes._

- Oui j'en suis sûre ! Sinon croyez-moi qu'elle ne s'apitoierait pas sur son sort avec une bouteille de scotch à la main !

_Regina pleura à nouveau alors que les deux autres femmes se regardaient, échangeant un regard d'incompréhension. _

- Elle mérite mieux que moi…

- Ha ! Ça c'est à Hook qu'il faut le dire !

- Hook ? qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire la dedans lui ? _Demanda Granny, attirant l'attention de Regina. _

- Ben quand j'ai quitté le poste tout à l'heure, lui il y allait, il m'a pas vu parce que j'étais dans ma voiture mais…

- Espèce d'ingrat… _fit Regina en regardant dans le vague avant de serrer la mâchoire. _

- Quoi _? Fit la plus vieille des femmes._

- Hook… Il s'est bien foutu de moi… quelle idiote ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête !

- Mais de quoi parles-tu Regina ?

- Il est venu me voir ce matin ! Il avait des photos d'Emma et moi lorsqu'on s'embrassait dans ma voiture !

- Vous vous êtes embrassées ?_ Demanda Ruby amusée, alors que les deux autres femmes la regardait un sourcil arqué l'air de dire « c'est pas le moment »._

- Son but était seulement de m'éloigner pour lui laisser ma place… j'aurais dû m'en douter ! J'ai été si bête ! J'ai toute bonnement écouté sans réfléchir un seul instant !

- Comment il a pu avoir ses photos ? Je suis quasiment certaine qu'il ne sait pas à quoi ressemble à un appareil photo, alors pour les développer…

- Ruby à raison Regina. Quelqu'un d'autre doit être dans le coup. Mais qui... il t'a dit quelque chose d'autre ?

- Non… seulement qu'Emma méritait mieux que moi… _dit-elle dépitée._

- Ça, ça reste à prouver ! Maintenant il faut retourner au poste. Si Emma a effectivement bu, son esprit sera obscurci et s'il tente quoi que ce soit…

- Vous avez raison !

_Sur ce, Regina se leva, ramena ses mains devant son visage et une épaisse fumée violette recouvrit son corps jusqu'à le faire disparaître. _

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on y aille nous aussi… _fit la louve._

- Non. Reste ici avec le petit, il ne faut pas qu'il voit sa mère dans un état d'ébriété. Je m'en charge.

- Très bien. Tiens moi au courant, d'accord ?

- Entendu.

_Lorsque Granny eut quitté le manoir à son tour, Henry revint avec une assiette contenant un sandwich bien garni mais s'arrêta dans sa course. _

- Ben elles sont passées où ?

* * *

_Lorsque Regina arriva au poste de police, seul Sean, le nouvel adjoint, était assis derrière son bureau, il n'y avait personne d'autre. _

- Madame Mills ? _Fit le jeune homme lorsqu'il la vit arrivé par enchantement dans la pièce. _

- Où est Emma ? _Demanda-t-elle en regardant tout autour._

- Elle m'a envoyé un message me demandant de la remplacer... Il y a un problème ? Parce que quand je suis arrivé y avait du verre éparpillé contre le mur alors…

- Non aucun, rassurez-vous. Il faut juste que je la retrouve…

- Je ne peux pas vous aider, elle ne m'a rien dit… désolé.

- C'est rien, faites bien votre boulot et tout ira bien…

_Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il eut du mal à rendre, toujours aussi étonné de voir l'ancienne Evil Queen capable de gentillesse et de politesse. _

_En ressortant du commissariat, Regina regarda aux alentours, se demandant où la blonde avait bien pu passer, surtout que celle-ci était en compagnie de l'autre infirme._

_Elle entendit ensuite un bruit de moteur et reconnu le vieux 4x4 de Granny qui se gara sur le bas-côté du trottoir._

- Alors ? _Fit la vieille femme en abaissant son carreau tandis que Regina s'approchait. _

- Elle n'est pas là…

- On va la retrouver, ne t'en fais pas. Aller, monte.

_En chemin, Granny passait sa tête de temps en temps et humait l'air, afin de retrouver la trace de la Sauveuse, et leur piste les conduit jusqu'au Rabbit Hole. _

- Ils sont ici…

- Oui.

_Regina respira une bonne fois comme pour prendre son courage à deux mains puis sortit du véhicule, suivie de près par Granny._

_Une fois à l'intérieur du bar, Regina eut la nausée de sentir cette odeur de transpiration mêlée à la chaleur et l'humidité des lieux. La lumière tamisée, elle eut du mal à s'y retrouvé. Néanmoins et toujours accompagnée de Granny_

- Regina, au fond à gauche.

_La brune s'exécuta et tourna le regard pour enfin écarquiller les yeux. Emma dansait au corps à corps avec Hook. _

_Et Regina ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. D'un côté, elle était déçue de voir la blonde se tortiller d'une façon si vulgaire contre cet abruti et de l'autre elle était en colère. En colère contre cet homme qui s'était joué d'elle et qui à présent en profitait bien. _

_Elles décidèrent de s'immiscer entre la foule pour se créer un chemin jusqu'à eux et lorsqu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, elles virent avec effroi Hook embrasser Emma._

_Et alors que Regina allait intervenir, elle vit Emma repousser violement le pirate. _

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! _Hurla la blonde, folle de rage._ C'est pas toi que j'aime il faudra te le dire combien de fois ?!

- Mais Amour calme toi… _dit-il en revenant près d'elle sans qu'aucun des deux ne se soient aperçus de la présence de Regina et Granny._

- Ne me touche pas Killian…

- Amour détends-toi… _dit-il en la prenant par la taille._

- Je crois qu'elle vous a dit de la laisser tranquille._ Intervient Regina en prenant la main du forban. _

- Regina ?! _Fit Emma ahurie._

- Je vous conseille de me lâcher… _dit-il d'un air menaçant._

- Et vous lâchez-la si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec un deuxième crochet en guise de main…

_L'homme s'exécuta et Regina prit Emma par la taille._

- Viens, on part d'ici.

_Les trois femmes ressorti mais Hook ne comptait pas en rester là. Alors il les suivit à l'extérieur. _

- C'est bon, lâche-moi toi aussi !_ Fit la blonde en se libérant de l'emprise de Regina_

- Emma calme toi…_ fit Granny en s'approchant de la blonde._

- Non pourquoi je me calmerais ?! Tout ça c'est sa faute ! _Dit-elle en pointant la brune du doigt._ Je t'ai cru ! Comme une imbécile j'y ai cru !

- Emma ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- Non c'est bon ! T'as été très clair là-dessus ce matin ! Je ne suis qu'une erreur !

- Non tu ne comprends pas…_ fit Regina en voulant s'approcher d'elle tendrement._

- Oh que si je comprends ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Tu es toujours cette manipulatrice qui joue avec les sentiments des autres ! Je m'étais ouverte à toi ! J'étais prête à laisser tomber toutes mes convictions pour toi parce que j'avais compris que je t'aimais ! Et voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui ! _Dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer, fendant le cœur de Regina._

- Amour…_ intervint Hook_

- Oh vous c'est pas le moment ! _Aboya Regina en lui lançant un regard noir, bourrée de haine et d'amertume._ C'est de votre faute si on en est là je vous rappelle !

- Quoi ?! _Fit Emma en les regardant tour à tour._ C'est quoi ce bordel !

- Emma, Hook a fait pression sur Regina pour vous éloigner elle et toi… _dit calmement Granny pour essayer d'apaiser les tensions. _

- C'est vrai ? _Demanda Emma à l'encontre de l'homme. _

- Oui mais…

- Et toi tu l'as laissé faire ?_ fit-elle en regardant à présent Regina._

- Oui mais je peux tout expliquer…

- Non c'est bon. J'ai eu ma dose. Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. C'est fini je ne veux plus vous voir, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Sortez de ma vie…

_Sur ce, la blonde fit demi-tour et se mit à marcher en direction du centre-ville._

- Emma mais où vas-tu ?!_ Lança Granny inquiète de la laisser partir seule en pleine nuit._

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! Alors laissez-moi tranquille !

_Impuissants, les trois habitants de Storybrooke n'eurent d'autres choix que de la regarder s'éloigner. _

- Prenez garde à vous Capitaine. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça… _clama Regina alors qu'elle et Granny remontait à bord du véhicule de cette dernière._

_Une fois en route pour le manoir, Regina avaient les larmes aux yeux et se retenait de les laisser couler sur son visage. _

_- _Laisse-lui le temps Regina. Je suis sûre et certaine que tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre…

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi…_ dit-elle alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, le cœur lourd. _

_TBC…_

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre-ci ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé comme d'habitude )**

**D'ailleurs, une fois encore, merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos MP, cela m'a fait chaud au cœur de lire votre soutient :')**

**Pour ceux qui me l'avait demandé, je suis acceptée en deuxième (sur trois) avec distinction :D (je suis trop fière ^^) maintenant à moi les vacances :D ! **

**En parlant de vacances, je pars aujourd'hui pour une semaine avec ma copine et des potes, voilà une petite semaine tranquille, ça va nous faire du bien après cette période d'examen ! Mais je compte écrire pendant ma semaine pour vous poster la suite jeudi prochain ! )**

**Et pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même, elle comptera encore 2 ou 3 chapitres, je ne sais pas encore, on verra où en sera mon imagination ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ou une bonne journée (ça dépendra de quand vous aurez lu ce chapitre :D)**

**Gros bisous mes loulous et à bientôt ! **

**PS : Ne me maudissez pas trop vite d'avoir fait pleurer nos héroïnes préférées… vous savez très bien que j'ADORE les Happy Ending )**


End file.
